Everyone Still Loves Alice
by shamrock1787
Summary: Multi-chapter sequel to my one-shot Everyone Loves Alice which should be read first . Can Bella figure out the enigma that is Alice Brandon? Note the M rating. Drama, comedy, romance, and a little angst should make this an interesting read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, since people seemed to like this general idea, I ran with it. I have a decent outline which can either help me write or cause me to rush it. We'll see which one it is over time. This is the sequel to _Everyone Loves Alice_, my one shot. You really need to read that first. I'm hoping this story gives a little more depth to Alice's character and holds people's interests. It's rated M for language, sexual situations, and general adult themes. If you decide to read, enjoy...**

Chapter 1

"OH GOD! ALICE!" I moaned, staring down at the giggling young girl with her face planted firmly between my legs. Her tongue moved through my folds expertly, and my thighs threatened to crush her between them as I tensed in pleasure.

"Mmmm, you always taste so good Bella." Alice purred, leaning up for a minute and letting her tongue dart out to lick up my juice along her chin. I squirmed under her gaze as she continued working her fingers in and out of me.

"_Alice_," I whispered, my voice going hoarse from all the screaming I did in the past hour. My hands grabbed her hair as the heat below my stomach boiled over, driving me crazy, her sweet little giggle only intensifying the pleasure. She moved down, her pink tongue lapping up my release while she continued to stare at me blazingly. Still suffering from the occasional tremors, leftover from my orgasm, I groaned and reached down to pull Alice up by her arms. "Come here sweetie. That's enough for today." I said quietly and smiled when Alice eagerly moved up into my arms, her head resting on my shoulder.

We lay like that for a few minutes before a thought occurred to me and I turned my head to check the clock. "Alice, honey, you have to go. The girls are going to be here soon for our Ladies Club meeting."

Alice perked up, her eyes gleaming. "Ladies Club meeting? Maybe I should stay…be the entertainment, you know?" She smirked, tugging on my still exposed nipple playfully. I laughed lightly at the thought of Alice coming to the meeting, but I wasn't keen on having an orgy in my house.

"Maybe next time. Come on." I said rolling away and out of bed to grab a quick shower.

When I came out, Alice was dressed and lounging on my bed watching t.v., controller poised in her hand to flip through the channels.

"Still here?" I asked, surprised. A small frown crossed her face, but it was quickly erased by her usual grin.

"Yep! Didn't get my goodbye kiss!" She said, throwing the remote to the side and bouncing over to me. My response was muffled by her lips colliding with mine fiercely. I moaned at the feel of her tongue caressing my own. She always tasted like peaches, sweet, juicy peaches.

When we broke apart, a flash of light caught my eye and I looked down to find the source on Alice's wrist. She was wearing a gorgeous silver bracelet that I'd never seen before. "Is that new?" I asked, lifting her hand to look closer. Alice looked away almost shyly, gently pulling her hand from my grasp.

"Oh, uh, yeah, Mrs. Clark gave it to me." She said quietly, completely unlike the Alice I knew. I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Victoria? Was it your birthday or something?" I asked, feeling bad that I hadn't gotten her anything.

"No." She said, shuffling her feet and adjusting her backpack higher on her shoulder. "Sometimes the ladies just like to give me gifts, that's all." My eyes widened at this revelation. Was that normal? Should I have been giving her things as well? She never mentioned anything or acted unhappy…

"Bella, relax. I didn't want you to find out because I knew you'd start worrying. Look, I don't want anything from you." She said sternly before raising up on her toes to whisper in my ear. "Licking your pussy is present enough." She stroked the shell of my ear with her tongue before pulling back with a smirk at my dazed expression.

Then like a switch, sultry Alice went away and perky Alice returned. "Welp, I'll see you in two weeks, Bella. Gotta get home now, big test to study for!" She sang happily, skipping out of my bedroom, leaving me, as usual, a trembling mess of horniness. I glanced to my bedside table where my trusty vibrator was stashed, but noticed the time and shook my head. I would have to wait until after the meeting when Edward got home.

* * *

"BELLA!" My sister-in-law exclaimed when I opened the door to find both her and Tanya waiting. Rosalie pulled me into a hug, as Tanya made her way past us to the rest of the ladies waiting in the sitting room. When she let go, Rose smiled. "How was Alice today? It was your day today, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "She was wonderful, as always." I smiled. I'd been seeing Alice for a few months now, and it had taken most of that time for me to become anywhere near comfortable talking about her with Rose and Esme, but eventually I had to give in since neither were willing to drop the issue at our weekly get-togethers.

"Come along now girls, we have lots to discuss in this meeting!" Debra Boeing, our club president called over. Once everyone was seated, I prepared myself to stay awake through long discussions of charity ball themes and oyster recipes. After a couple years in this club, it now made sense why Esme was never without a drink in hand at meetings, and I excused myself to make a potent cosmopolitan.

* * *

Two hours and five cocktails later I happily waved goodbye to the last of the Ladies club and fell into a chair.

"Bella? I'm home. Where are you?" Edward's voice rang through the house from the foyer and I groaned. I still had to make dinner.

"In here!" I called, too tired to move. A moment later, Edward walked around the corner and chuckled when he saw me slumped in the chair. I blew some hair out of my face, which only caused him to laugh harder as he made his way over to me.

"Oh, honey, what happened? You look beat." He said, smiling down at me, taking a seat on my chair's arm.

"Ladies Club." I groaned and he snorted.

"I told you not to let my mother get you into that…" He started but I cut him off.

"It wasn't Esme. In fact, she told me not to, but everyone at the club is in it. I'd be an outcast if I didn't join." I complained while he rubbed my shoulders tenderly. He really was the sweetest husband anyone could have.

"Well, why don't you go upstairs and have a bath and I'll order in some food for us. You didn't make dinner did you?" He asked and I shook my head. "Chinese okay?" I nodded and stood. He kissed me on the forehead before gently pushing me off towards the stairs while he headed into the kitchen.

Later that night, as I lay in my loving husband's arms I couldn't help but think back to my time with Alice and that ever present guilt that I tried to suppress bubbled up to the surface again. What would Edward say if he knew I'd betrayed him? Maybe it was time to end it. I'd had my fun, satisfied my curiosity, there should be nothing tying me to the arrangement. Yet trying to imagine going even one month without a visit from Alice made me frown. It's not that Edward didn't fulfill my needs. He was wonderful and perfect; everything I could ask for and more. So why couldn't I give her up. It's like I'm trapped under her spell. I'm playing tennis with Rose tomorrow. She'll have some answers for me.

* * *

"She's a tiger in the sack. It's as simple as that, Bella. You don't want to give up the orgasms. Try as they may, men just don't know a woman's body as well as another woman, and Alice is a pussy master." Rose said.

"ROSE!" I hissed, looking around to be sure we weren't overheard. We were currently in between our fourth and fifth set, having a quick water break. My sister in law just rolled her eyes at me.

"I thought you had overcome your aversion to "crude" words." She said, lifting her fingers in air quotes. She was speaking, of course, of how Alice went through a phase of getting me to say a new naughty word in each of our sessions. Thankfully, she'd more recently given that up so I was safe to enjoy my pleasure without the lesson in dirty vocab.

"There is a time and place, and here is neither." I scolded, making Rose smirk.

"Yeah the time and place is in your bed with Alice between your legs, right?"

"ROSE! " I nearly shrieked.

"Relax Bella. I was joking. And if this bothers you so much, maybe you shouldn't see Alice anymore." But my heart dropped into my stomach at her words and I had my answer. I couldn't give Alice up, at least, not yet.

"Bella!" A booming voice broke into my thoughts and I turned to see my brother-in-law bounding towards us. He was wearing his usual pink plaid pants and polo shirt. He loved to dress crazy when he played golf with Edward, just to embarrass my husband. He's a big goofball.

"Hey Emmett, where's Edward?" I asked, trying to look around him.

"Oh, sorry Bells. He got called into work and had to run so I said I'd let you know. He said he would be late tonight, so don't wait up for him." Emmett explained, looking at me apologetically. I sighed, but nodded. Thus was the life of the president's wife.

"Hey! Why don't you eat with us here at the club?" Rosalie offered, smiling sympathetically. I managed a small smile in return.

"Sure, sounds great."

"Good, well I'm going to hit the showers while you girls finish up here. Meet you in the restaurant at five?" Emmett asked to which we both nodded and he kissed Rosalie before heading for the club house.

"Alright, breaks over! Time to lose, Bella!"

* * *

Two weeks passed slowly, as I tried to find things to do around the house and club. Edward was pulled out of the country due to some issue at the Hong Kong branch of his company, so I was left alone. I thought about calling Alice several times, but I didn't want to chance messing up the schedule. There was also the added fear that I might call and ask her to come over and she would already have a meeting with someone else. I didn't like thinking about Alice with the other ladies when I could avoid it. If I could, I would keep her all to myself, but it wouldn't be fair, since I was the last to join the little Alice Lovers group.

But all the waiting was at an end, because today was my Alice day! Unfortunately, I had to wait until she got out of school, so I spent the morning revacuuming the living room which our cleaning lady had done two days before, washing my plate from breakfast (by hand), and watching soap operas. So when I finally heard a car pull up in the driveway, I catapulted myself off the couch towards the door, wrenching it open in my search for the yellow Porsche that meant Alice's arrival.

Instead I was greeted with a black Mercedes and a grinning husband who wrapped me up in his arms and spun me around.

"Edward!" I gasped, "What are you doing here?" He chuckled as he set me back down.

"I got back early and thought I'd surprise my favorite girl. I missed you." He said, pulling me into a searing kiss before grabbing his bag and going into the house. "I'm going to grab a shower to get the airplane smell off me, then maybe we can go out for an early dinner?"

"Sure, sounds great." I said, smiling as he headed up the stairs. As soon as he was around the corner I started to panic. "Shit!" I ran to grab my phone in the kitchen and dialed Alice's number. Maybe I could head her off.

The phone rang once before going straight to voicemail. Double shit! I checked the clock, 3:51. She was going to be here any minute! My heart was racing as I ran back into the living room so I could watch out the window for her. I didn't have to wait long. Two minutes later, the yellow car which I had been waiting for the past two weeks, and now dreaded, was stopping just outside the front door. In my haste to beat the doorbell, I ended up tripping over my own feet and crashing to the floor, yet somehow I managed to scramble up and open the door just in time to see Alice's finger an inch from our bell.

"Hey! Someone's eager!" She smirked, stepping inside and consequently right up against my body so she could give me a quick kiss. "I like that." She purred, before attacking my mouth and pushing me up against the wall adjacent to our door. My mind was spinning between panic and arousal, but all I could manage was a muffled 'mmph' against her aggressive lips.

"BELLA? IS SOMEONE HERE? I THOUGHT I HEARD A CAR DOOR." Edward's voice called down from upstairs and Alice and I pulled away at the same time, her face surprised and curious, while I probably looked scared out of my mind.

"Your husband?" She whispered, eyes wide at the realization. I nodded dumbly as she took another step away.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was closer now and I looked up to see him at the top of the stairs, tucking in his dress shirt. "Who's this?" He asked kindly, smiling at Alice, who glanced at me before returning the grin.

"Alice Brandon." She said, taking the initiative when I remained frozen next to the door. She held out her hand to Edward who had made his way down to us and they shook. "I was just trying to convince Mrs. Cullen to buy tickets to our school's play next Friday." She lied easily and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What school do you go to?"

"Adams."

"That's where I went!"

"Cool."

I could feel the sweat collecting on my forehead as I watched my husband and secret lover conversing easily in front of me. This must be punishment. It was my own personal hell on earth and I was just waiting for my world to collapse around me.

"We should go." Edward's words knocked me out of my thoughts and I focused on his excited face.

"Huh?"

"He means to the play, and you should! I'm playing Ariel." I just stared at Alice blankly, uncomprehending and she frowned. "You know, in the Tempest?"

I mentally slapped myself out of the daze and managed a nod.

"Great! We'll take six tickets."

"Six?!" I asked, stunned out of my silence.

"Yeah, well, I figured Rose and Em and Mom and Dad could come. Dad loves Shakespeare and Emmett could use some culture in his life." Edward explained, happily pulling out his wallet.

This is it. Alice won't have any tickets to give us and the truth will come out, I thought, stiffening as I prepared for a fight. But to my surprise, Alice reached into her backpack and grabbed out an envelope, counting out six tickets and giving them to Edward.

"Oh rats, I only have two fifties. Bella do you have any change?" Edward asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah, my purse is in the kitchen, I can…"

"No you stay here, I'll get it." He said walking off around the corner. Alice's stare burned into me as I turned to face her.

"_He surprised me. I didn't know."_ I whispered/pleaded. She was frowning at me contemplatively, but it eventually turned into a small smile

"I guess we'll just have to reschedule, huh?" She said just before Edward returned, counting out some money.

"Here you go, sixty dollars. I'm expecting a top-notch performance from you." Edward said, winking at Alice, who giggled. I just stared at the two of them.

"I'll do my best." She replied modestly, as if she were talking to a normal man and not the husband of a woman she sleeps with regularly.

"I'm sure you'll be great." Edward assured, smiling kindly.

"Well, I better get going. Thanks!" She said, bouncing back out the still open door.

Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we watched her car pull away.

"She's a cute kid." He said.

"Yeah, she's something…"

* * *

"So Bella, how was your day with Alice yesterday?" Rose asked as we made our way to the first tee the following day.

"Edward came home early." I said, causing Rose to stop dead and turn to me, eyes wide.

"What?!" She whisper-yelled, pulling me off to the side and waving the people behind us to go ahead. I took a deep breath, intent on telling her the story, but she cut me off impatiently. "Did he catch you together? What happened?!"

"I'm trying to tell you, shhhh." I insisted, taking her by the arm and pulling her to the bench away from prying ears.

"Edward got home right before Alice was supposed to show up. He went up to take a shower and while he was there, she arrived."

"Oh, so he didn't see anything then?" I blushed and looked at my feet, and Rose nudged me, "Did he?"

"No, but it was close. Alice thought I was waiting at the door because I was anxious to see her and well…"

"What?"

"We, um, well we kind of started making out…"

"WAIT!" I looked up in surprise at Rose's exclamation.

"but he didn't catch us…" I was quick to reassure.

"No! Not that. You made out with Alice?" She asked, looking somewhere between shock and confusion.

"Uh, yeah, I mean I sleep with her, so… I mean probably everyone does…" I didn't understand what the big deal was.

"No Bella, no they don't."

"Huh?"

Rose sighed, shaking her head a little, but there was a slight smirk on her face that eased some of my tension.

"The other girls complain because the most they can get out of her is a short peck on the lips. I mean, it's not a big deal, since that's not the main attraction with Alice, but it's the one thing she doesn't give up, except for you apparently."

I stared at her blankly for a minute, trying to process this new information. I wondered what other things we might do that she didn't do with others.

"Bella?" Rose asked, waving a hand in front of me.

"Oh, uh yeah, sorry; what do you think I should do?" I asked, returning to the original problem. Rose shrugged.

"Why do you have to do anything?"

"Because I don't like this sneaking around. I feel so guilty lying to Edward. What if this was my warning and next time we get caught?" I asked, starting to panic again. Rose grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently.

"Bella, relax hun. You know, maybe you _should_ tell Edward. I mean, if he's anything like his brother, he might like to sit in on a session." She said with a little smirk. I shook my head. I really doubted that Edward would just accept my sleeping with someone else that easily, even if it was another girl. He's not possessive, just private, as am I. That's why we get along so well.

"I don't think so." Rose shrugged again.

"Well, I'm not sure what you are hoping for here Bella. You don't want to give up Alice, but you don't like lying to Edward. Something's gotta give."

**A/N I wish I could promise weekly updates, but my job is hectic. I'll write when I can and update as soon as possible. Stick with me and you should end up with a pretty decent story. Thanks! Oh and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I actually had some time to work on this, so I got another chapter out. Enjoy...**

**Oh, and just a disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters in this story or the lines from the Tempest (Scene II, if you're curious).  
**

Chapter 2

"Bella, would you be a dear and hand me those shears?" Esme asked from her place kneeling in a flower bed. I gave them to her, retaking my place on the grass next to her. "Thanks. Now what's this I hear about going to see Alice in a play? Edward called this morning to tell me he bought tickets from a cute little girl the other day, and if I remember correctly, wasn't that the same day you and Alice usually meet?" She asked raising an eyebrow curiously at me before turning back to her gardening.

I sighed, but launched into the story just as I had with Rose. I loved and trusted Esme deeply, more than my own mother, and therefore respected her opinion.

"Hmm, well that is a predicament, isn't it?" She said, not looking at me but concentrating on uprooting a deep weed. "It would seem our little Alice has taken a special liking to you, my dear. I can't say I'm terribly surprised. You're just the type of girl she needs in her life."

"What do you mean?" I asked, causing Esme to sigh again and lean back to sit down across from me in the grass.

"Bella, do you know how Alice got into this whole thing?" I shook my head. Alice and I never really discussed it much. I still didn't feel very comfortable asking her about her personal life and she never brought it up.

"I suppose it was sort of my fault." Esme continued and I stared at her, truthfully a little shocked at her confession. "You know how I used to substitute teach?" I nodded, starting to put things together in my head. "I met Alice at Adams and she just seemed so lost. I felt for her. Her mother never was the most maternal person, so I guess I felt some need to mother her myself a little."

I could see that. Esme was naturally loving and kind. I'm not sure how that led to Alice sleeping with every woman at the club though, which is more or less what I told her.

"Yes, well, that is a bit more complicated. Alice and I have a rather strange relationship. Once she had some support, her personality really started to shine and the confusion she was feeling about her desires began to clear. One night, while Carlisle was away on business and her parents were out at another gala, I invited her to spend the night, so she wasn't alone. One thing led to another and we ended up expanding our relationship a little."

"But how did she start going with all the other girls?" I asked, still unclear about how it got so out of hand.

"The simple answer is that Alice needed more love and attention than I could provide alone. She was visiting with me one day, helping me with my garden when Tanya came to discuss our charity project. I left for a few moments to grab some documents for her and they must have spoken while I was away. As you are no doubt aware, Tanya isn't known for keeping things to herself. Before I knew it, Alice was familiar with several of the ladies at the club." Esme shrugged and I couldn't help but feel a little upset.

"And that doesn't bother you? It's like she's filling the void of love from her mother by sleeping with older women. I mean, why didn't you stop her or something?" I stated a little harsher than I meant to. Esme just watched me, as if considering something, and it allowed enough time for my guilt to sink in. "I'm sorry Esme, I didn't mean to snap at you." I said, dropping my head into my hands. I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, dear. You care about her, as do I. You're right, actually. I probably should have tried to rein her in a little or something, but it seems to make her happy. The ladies take good care of her and provide some semblance of love, even if it is only imaginary. Alice needs that. Plus, I'm sure you know just as I do that trying to control Alice is like trying to catch the wind. I'm afraid the better understanding of herself came with a confidence and independence that is not easily subdued."

We sat in silence for a while, both contemplating the girl we had an urge to protect and cherish. I was at a loss. I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted to mother her, like Esme, but at the same time she turned me on so easily and I loved it. The two feelings conflicted and it left me back at square one.

* * *

"Do you think this is too formal for a high school play?" Edward asked me while we both got ready for Alice's opening night. I still couldn't believe I was going to watch my lover perform while sitting next to my husband. The whole situation was perverse and agonizing, yet somehow amusing, as well.

I looked up from buckling my shoe to see Edward fixing a tie around his dark emerald dress shirt. He always dressed nicely. In fact, I was sad to say that my husband had infinitely more style than myself. I'd simply grabbed a black dress from my closet and threw it on with black shoes. I was ready in ten minutes. Edward took an hour, even though he would look gorgeous in anything.

After an appreciative glance over his muscled body I smiled up at him. "Lose the tie, I think." He smirked and pulled the tie off, throwing it on the bed. "Perfect." I said standing up into his arms and pulling him in for a kiss.

"And you look beautiful, as usual." He breathed, pulling away after a moment and glancing down between us at my dress. I didn't realize until after I'd put on my outfit that it was a little more adventurous than I would usually wear. The bottom of the dress flared out but only reached to just above my knee. Coupled with the plunging neckline and open back, it definitely showed more skin than I would typically display in public. "We better go. The show starts in thirty minutes."

The ride to the high school was quiet, besides a soft jazz in the background. I was lost in my thoughts until I realized we stopped and Edward reached passed me into the back seat, pulling out a bouquet of flowers.

"Edward…?"

"I thought it would be nice. My mom said Alice's family was out of town, so I figured we could bring her some flowers in their place." He said, with a happy smile. "I didn't know mom knew the Brandons, but I'm not surprised. She and Mrs. Brandon are the same age." I was speechless. Could my husband be any sweeter?

"That was very thoughtful." I said, reaching up to peck him on the cheek as we got out of the car.

Ten minutes later we were in our seats, lights dimmed, and the curtain rose. I had taken a course on Shakespeare in college and loved it. The Tempest was my favorite of the pieces we studied due to how many different ways the characters can be read and portrayed. It only took a few lines before I forgot about my situation and got absorbed in the play.

Well I was, until the boy playing Prospero called out:

_Come away, servant, come. I am ready now.__  
Approach, my Ariel, come. _

Out danced Alice, dressed like a cross between a fairy and sin incarnate. She twirled around the stage acting out her lines flawlessly. I saw her eyes light up as she described doing Prospero's bidding consuming the ship in flames, yet sparing its sailors.

She was light and witty, but something about her hinted at a darker side, hidden beneath the playful exterior.

_Ariel, thy charge__  
Exactly is perform'd: but there's more work. _

I flinched when Alice froze at Prospero's words. A quiet rage was bubbling behind her eyes and I feared she may actually set Prospero on fire before spitting on the ashes. It was scary how quickly her demeanor changed.

_Is there more toil? Since thou dost give me pains,__  
Let me remember thee what thou hast promised,  
Which is not yet perform'd me._

Alice spoke in controlled fury, as if the physical act of keeping herself from killing was causing her pain. I always felt for the character of Ariel, but watching Alice perform the part gave me a new appreciation. I felt a connection there and was tempted to join Alice on stage to help get rid of her slave driver.

_Dost thou forget__  
From what a torment I did free thee?_

The teenage Prospero asked, a touch of arrogance in his dominating voice. Alice recoiled slightly, but still held on to the bitter rage as she spit out the negative response through gritted teeth. Alice seemed to shrink slightly as Prospero became more commanding and threatening and I wanted to go hug the small girl as she sank to the ground utterly defeated.

The play went along and I was astounded at how well everyone acted, especially Alice. She was amazing! The only one I could have done without was the girl playing Miranda who had an air of self-importance and a nasally voice. No, I didn't care for her at all. But Alice! Oh, she was just… I wanted to gush about her to everyone, but I couldn't, and that thought made me frown.

"She's really a great actor huh?" Edward leaned over to say while we continued our standing ovation at the end of the show. I nearly laughed. He had no idea just how good she was.

* * *

We waited in the hallway for Alice to appear, Esme and Rosalie speaking quietly to each other and throwing me odd glances while Edward and Emmett discussed the play with Carlisle and I. Finally the doors opened and a little ball of energy flew towards us, her spiky black hair in a mess on top of her head, stage makeup still in place.

Her eyes flashed to mine as she came barreling towards us, but just when I thought she was going to tackle me to the ground, she made a quick turn and hugged Esme tightly. My heart gave a slight pull at the rejection, but I shook it off, smiling at the scene as Alice made her way around to everyone receiving hugs. When she got to Edward she paused, staring at the flowers he held out to her.

"For me?" She asked, shocked. Edward nodded at my side, smiling.

"I heard your parents couldn't make it, but a performance like that deserves some flowers!" He said, letting her take the bouquet and cradle it in her arms as she reached up with one arm to hug my husband around the neck.

"Thanks Mr. Cullen!" She said quietly, going into shy Alice mode. Finally, I was the only one left and Alice turned to me, a glint in her eyes that I normally only saw in the bedroom.

"Thanks for coming." She breathed in my ear as she hugged me tightly. I held her around the waist, reveling in her delicious scent swimming around me. I guess maybe our hug was a little too long because a moment later I heard Carlisle clearing his throat.

"Alice, we were all going out to dinner tonight. We'd love it if the star of the play joined us."

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Everyone laughed at her innocent enthusiasm. Although, I was laughing more at the thought of Alice being innocent. A great actor indeed. "Sure! Just let me grab my bag from my locker." She said, turning to go back down the hall.

"Bella, go and help her. She's so little, I worry about her carrying all those books." Esme said, smiling sweetly at me. Rosalie was hiding a giggle beside her and I glared at the two of them before turning and following in the direction Alice went.

Just as I turned the corner out of view of my family a tiny body jumped onto me, forcing me backwards into a row of lockers. "Alice!" I shrieked quietly, alarmed at the sudden assault, and in public no less. Okay, so the hallway was deserted, but what if someone walked by?!

"Shhh, Bella." Alice giggled before attacking my lips, forcing her tongue into my mouth. Her little legs wrapped around my waist, her hands fisting in my hair as I moved my hands to her bottom to help hold her up. The girl probably only weighs ninety pounds at most. When we broke apart, she had the cutest pout on her face as she looked down at me. "You never called."

I carefully eased her back down to the floor, but didn't let her go.

"I didn't know which days you were free." I said lamely. Truthfully, I had been torturing myself over the whole issue. Then there was the added problem of Edward being around constantly lately.

"I'm always free for you Bella." She whispered, before turning away and bouncing a few feet down, opening a locker and pulling out her bag. I didn't know how to respond. It reminded me of what Rose said about Alice only kissing me. Did she feel something more for me? More than the other ladies? "Come on, Bella. They're waiting." She said, taking my hand and pulling me back towards the now empty hallway. I guess they had gone to get the cars.

* * *

Unlike the ride to the school, our trip to the restaurant was filled with Edward and Alice's conversation. They seemed to get along pretty well; maybe I _should_ ask her about Edward watching.

We had decided beforehand to eat at Carmella's, a small seafood restaurant that was known for its exclusivity. Carlisle went to school with the owner, so we always got a private room whenever we wanted. Everyone else had already arrived and sat around the long table, Carlisle at one head with Esme, Rosalie and Emmett all sitting on one side together. Edward took the other end of the table so he could speak with Emmett, which left Alice and I the other side to ourselves. Somehow, I felt as though this had been set up, especially after I noticed Rosalie and Esme had placed their purses on the extra chair on our side. Alice and Edward seemed oblivious and settled into their seats and easy conversation.

"So, how long have you been acting, Alice?" Carlisle asked, engaging her in conversation as we looked over the menu.

"Since freshmen year. I don't count the nativity plays I did for church when I was younger. They only cast me as Mary because it was my actual name." Alice said, wrinkling her nose.

"I didn't know your name was Mary?" I said, turning to her in surprise.

"Alice is my middle name, but I prefer it." She said simply.

"Somehow I have a hard time imagining you as the _Virgin_ Mary." Emmett added, smirking widely until Rose elbowed him in the ribs. It didn't seem to bother Alice in the slightest however, she just winked at him and continued looking at her menu.

It was quiet for a moment as we all tried to make our final selections.

"What are you going to get?" Alice's voice suddenly cut into my thoughts and I turned to see her smiling innocently at me. She seemed so young right now, it was almost easy to forget that she was the same girl who could make me scream in pleasure.

"I was thinking about the grilled salmon." I told her and I noticed Edward and Esme had been listening as well and nodded thoughtfully.

"Fish, huh?" Alice asked, "I was considering oysters myself, actually." She said smiling and setting down her menu. She placed her hands in her lap just as the waitress came to take our orders.

"Your portrayal of Ariel was different then most I've seen." Carlisle said, pulling Alice back into conversation. "Darker, I'd say." He added.

"Yeah, well, a lot of people make the character into a happy to please little fairy, who just whines about having to work. That's just not how I saw her." Alice said and I jumped a little as I felt a small warm hand on my thigh. "Ariel isn't even a girl, necessarily, but that's how the director wanted it. I just tried to give her a little more attitude. You know, make her a little feistier." She continued, giving my thigh a squeeze at the end. I placed my hand over hers, trying to silently warn her off of doing something dangerous. I glanced at Edward, but he was still discussing business with Emmett.

"Well I thought you played the part brilliantly. It was very believable. At one point I actually thought you might kill the boy playing Prospero." Esme jumped into the conversation. Unconcerned with my attempt to stop her, Alice moved her hand higher up my leg, causing my dress to ride up, and she now teased my inner thigh.

"That's not too far off actually. The guy playing him, Mike Newton, asks me out constantly, even though he already has a girlfriend. I don't know how many times I have to tell him I'm not interested. But it was easy to be angry and frustrated with him." Alice explained, and turned to me quickly smiling when I gasped. She extended her pinky finger so it just barely brushed against my panties. I cleared my throat, trying to cover up my slip and the boys ignored it, but Rosalie was smirking at me and Esme was smiling. Those two were trouble.

I could feel my panties dampening and I started to get concerned, but everyone seemed absorbed in other conversations, including Alice who was pretending like I didn't exist, yet had moved so that now her whole hand was rubbing me. God help me! I had to bite my lip to stifle a small moan.

"Okay, here we are…" I was saved by the waitress returning behind me with our food and causing Alice to withdraw her eager fingers.

"Mmm, I _love_ oysters!" Alice said excitedly as her plate was placed in front of her. Emmett laughed.

"Did you know those are an aphrodisiac?" He said, pointing with his fork at the half shells on Alice's plate. She beamed at him and nodded.

"Of course! But that's not why I got them. I just love the way they feel on my tongue." She stated, picking up a shell and letting her tongue lick it out. Rose snorted into her glass at the display. Alice winked at me discreetly before repeating the procedure. I watched, enthralled by the little pink tongue poking out between her lips and I whimpered quietly, gushing into my panties.

"I, uh, gotta go." I stated less than elegantly, as I jumped up from the table and practically ran to the bathroom. The two stall room was mercifully empty as I stood in front of the sink, trying to catch my breath and calm down.

"Bella?" A small voice asked from the doorway and I turned to see my own personal demon standing there, an innocent smile plastered on her face. "Are you okay? Esme asked me to come check on you." She said, closing the door behind her and moving towards me. "You look awfully flushed. Maybe you have a fever, let me see." Alice said, stopping just as her body pushed mine into the sink behind me. Her hand reached down and pulled up my dress, slipping into my panties and she smirked. "Oh yes, you're very hot." She purred as I stood frozen. I was torn between letting her have me and running from the room screaming.

"Shh, Bella. Don't think about it. Just let me make you feel better." She said, smiling before leaning in so we were cheek to cheek. "I know you want it." She whispered in my ear, trailing kisses down my neck.

"Alice, we can't…" I tried to say, but my resistance quickly fell when she slipped two small fingers into me, forcing a muffled moan from my mouth as I buried my head in her neck. I was already so turned on that it barely took any time before I crashed over the edge, holding onto the sink behind me for dear life. Alice pulled her hand back, sucking each finger into her mouth and moaning at the taste.

"Mmmm, so much better than oysters." She purred, as I valiantly tried to catch my breath.

"Alice…we can't…my family's here." I stuttered.

"You're right, we better get back out there, huh?" She said, pulling me by the arm and dragging me back to my seat before I could formulate a more articulate scolding for her in my head.

**A/N I know the stopping place is random, sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Some of you may not like this chapter, but it had to happen. Sorry. **

Chapter 3

I obediently followed Alice back to our table. Edward stood as we approached, looking concerned.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked, assisting me back into my seat, as Alice bounced back into hers next to me.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You feel warm." He said, placing a hand to my forehead. I knew my face was bright red, but I pointedly ignored my family's curious looks and Alice's snicker beside me.

"I guess maybe I'm a little under the weather." I admitted, unsure how else to explain the mess I was sure to look.

"Oh. Well than I better find someone else to make the trip to Miami." Edward mumbled, but it caught my attention.

"Miami?" I asked. He grimaced, looking guilty.

"Yeah, I got an email when you were in the restroom. They're having a surge problem down there…"

"You should go Edward. I'm really fine." I said, glancing at Alice. Is it bad that my first thoughts, when my husband goes out of town, are of my young lover?

"Are you sure? Maybe mom can check on you?" He said glancing at his mother.

"Of course, dear." Esme replied smiling sweetly.

"Well, then I guess I better get home and pack…"

"What?! You're going tonight?! When were you going to tell me this?!" I snapped loudly, attracting some attention from the main dining room. I stood up and moved to the corner with Edward for a little privacy.

"I'm sorry, Bella, you know I would rather be here with you. It'll only be like this for the first few years, and then I'll be at home more, I promise." My husband pleaded, looking at me with those beautiful green eyes that made me want to melt.

"I know. I just wish I had some more notice. I mean, how are Alice and I going to get home? Esme and Carlisle are taking Em and Rose, so there won't be enough room. And what about the Red Cross event in two days? Will you be back or do I have to find another person for our table? I just wish you'd schedule your time a little better." I huffed, crossing my arms. I tried to be a good wife. I tried to

"I know, but what can I do? I can't predict when there's going to be a problem! We've discussed this." Edward sighed, dragging a hand through his hair in frustration. "Look, I'll take a cab back to our house. You take the car and drop Alice at home." He watched me for a moment to see my reaction before pulling me into his chest, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry, babe. I hate leaving you alone so much. Hey! Why don't you come with me? We could go to the beach and…"

"I can't." I hated wiping the excitement off Edward's face and I wouldn't mind going to Florida with him. "I committed to the Red Cross event and I have to arrange the book drop off for the library benefit. You know how important that is to me." I said. It was true. I had personally set up this annual event to raise money for the public libraries around our town, specifically in the lower socio-economic districts. It was important to me to make sure books were available to everyone and it wasn't easy to convince our ladies club to sponsor it. They like to do things on larger scales like world hunger and Aids. Not that those aren't important, but I tend to support the idea that you can make the world a better place by starting where you live and spreading out from there.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Edward frowned.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted Edward. I just miss you." I said, leaning back from his embrace so I could see his face. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I miss you too, baby. Tell you what: As soon as things settle down a little, I'll take you on a vacation, your pick. Just the two of us."

"Lisbon?" I asked, excitedly. Edward laughed and kissed me again, this time on the lips.

"Anything you want, Bells."

A throat clearing caught our attention and I was reminded that we were still in front of the family. I blushed as I looked around. Esme and Carlisle were smiling happily at us, while Emmett was smirking. Oddly, Rose wasn't looking at us, but was looking across the table, concern etched on her face. I turned to see Alice frowning and staring down at her plate. I slipped out of Edward's arms and moved back to my seat silently, not daring to look at anyone.

Edward grabbed his jacket from his chair, draping it over his arm.

"I'll see you in a few days, love." He said, kissing the side of my head before standing and smiling at Alice, who had a forced smile on her face. "Great job tonight Alice. Thanks for inviting us." He said before he waved a quick goodbye to everyone else and left the room, already pulling out his Iphone.

The rest of the meal was filled with awkward silence and I rarely allowed my eyes to meet anyone else's, especially Alice's. I wasn't sure what her frown meant earlier, or the fake smile she shot at Edward, but it made me uneasy.

Eventually, we all bid each other goodnight and separated to our cars in the parking lot, Alice following me. The smile had returned to her face, but it was more like a predatory grin and sent shivers up my spine. We slid into the seat and I started the car. By the time I reached the street, Alice had slipped her hand into mine. It felt nice, so I didn't comment, but I glanced at her quickly when she sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" I asked unthinking.

"You know, it's not a school night…" She trailed off suggestively, letting her fingers caress the back of my hand.

"Edward still may be at home." I stated, catching the small frown that creased Alice's face at being denied. She huffed pulling her hand away from mine and crossing her arms, staring out the window. What was going on with her? "How about tomorrow?" I asked, trying to placate her sudden mood swing.

"Fine. Just drop me off at school, okay. My car's still there." She said, her voice emotionless. I was torn between irritation at her behavior, and guilt because I somehow knew I was the cause.

"Look, Alice, you don't have to come over if you don't want to." I said. And she whipped around to look at me.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Well, you seem to be kind of mad at me or something." I said, glancing in her direction as we turned into the school parking lot.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella." She said softly, but didn't elaborate. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said quickly, jumping out of the car as soon as it stopped.

I saw her climb into her Porsche and drive away while I remained seated in my parked car. What was going on here? She seemed so happy before, and chatted easily with Edward. In fact, I was worried for a while that they had both found someone more interesting in each other and I would be left out as the third wheel, but now I didn't think so. Edward seemed to like Alice well enough, in fact I thought I saw his eyes fall to her chest on occasion this evening, not that I could blame him. She did have beautiful breasts. I was more and more encouraged to tell him about Alice, and ask him to watch if he'd like. But then, when we'd had our argument about his leaving, Alice seemed unhappy, but I couldn't fathom why? Maybe she didn't normally see her lady lovers with their husbands, but Rose and Esme were there as well and she didn't seem bothered. An answer to my question lingered on the outskirts of my thoughts, but I ignored it. Truthfully, I'm not sure I really wanted to know the reason.

The next day I lay panting in my bed, chest heaving as I futilely tried to catch my breath after the fifth orgasm that afternoon. When Alice arrived, it was like yesterday never happened. She was just as perky and happy as usual, seemingly using her stockpiled energy to drive me insane with pleasure. I was like a faucet, cumming constantly under her skilled hands and tongue. Rather than five orgasms it felt like one that lasted for an hour.

"Alice, honey, no more." I begged, tugging on her hair as she continued to ravish me, brutally attacking my sensitive clit. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably, making my words come out garbled.

She didn't answer, but kissed her way up my body until she reached my lips, capturing them passionately. My thoughts returned to what Rose had said the week before and I pulled away, rolling so Alice and I were on our sides, looking at each other. She smiled and moved back in to kiss me again, but I leaned away.

"How come you kiss me?" I blurted out, causing Alice to look at me queerly.

"Uh, because I want to? Why? Don't you like it?" She asked actually looking a little upset. I let my finger draw lazy designs on her bare back and she sighed, relaxing a little.

"No, of course I like it. It's just, I heard that you don't really do that with anyone else. I guess I wondered why you do with me?" There. A straight forward question. Despite my fear of knowing the answer, it was one I needed to hear. I needed to know.

She shrugged, fiddling with our fingers that were twined together. Alice looked up at me, smiling shyly and snuggled closer. Somehow I didn't think I'd get an answer from her, so I tried another topic, one that had been on my mind constantly.

"Alice?" I whispered, stroking her short hair tenderly, while she nuzzled her head between my breasts.

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if…I mean, would you …ugh! Why can't I just say this?!" I groaned, frustrated with myself. Alice stilled and looked up at me.

"What Bella?" She asked, watching me curiously. Steeling myself, I took a deep breath.

"How would you feel about Edward, um, being here, with us sometime?" I finally got it out. Alice frowned.

"No." She stated simply, returning her head to my breasts. I realized she might have thought I meant having him participate, so I quickly corrected myself.

"Oh, no, Alice, I meant, uh, like to watch." I finished lamely, sitting up against the head board and forcing Alice to sit up as well.

"No." She repeated just as quickly, seemingly dismissing the issue altogether.

"What?! Why?!" I asked, startled by the blunt rejection. "You let Rose and Emmett!" I said, my voice betraying my surprise and annoyance. Why was she being difficult all of the sudden? She was usually so easy going. She shrugged again and I felt myself losing my temper.

"That's not an answer Alice!" I fumed, crawling out of bed and reaching for my robe. Alice stood as well, on the opposite side of the bed from me, arms crossed.

"I don't want him to watch!" She said sharply, practically spitting at me. "There's your answer!"

"Why not?" I asked, voice rising. There was more to this and she was blocking me out. I knew it.

"Because I don't!" She responded, stomping her foot like a child. Alice had never thrown a temper tantrum before, and I was shocked by how young she looked right now. I felt like a scolding mother, and didn't feel particularly comfortable in the role having had the same girl smothered between my legs only a few moments before.

"Alice." I said in a low, calm voice, my eyes holding hers demandingly. "He's my husband."

I'm not sure where the words came from, but beneath my denial, I knew the real reason why she didn't want Edward to watch and I couldn't ignore it anymore. Things were getting out of hand.

"I know." She practically whispered, looking down at her feet.

"Alice." I said again softly.

"I know!" She said louder, glaring at me. In one swift movement she snatched up her clothes and darted into the bathroom, slamming the door. So, I was left alone, in the room I shared with my husband, but whose bed held Alice's scent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose and I were sitting in silence. We were driving to the airport to pick up her brother Jasper who had been in Afghanistan for the past year and a half, only coming home once before for about a week. He was something of a black sheep in his family. He always wanted to be a soldier, which was odd for the wealthy white collar family. It was especially disappointing to Mr. Hale who wanted his son to come work at Hale and Becker, the family law firm. But after a while, and seeing their son advance quickly in the ranks, his family couldn't help but be proud of him.

"So, how was your appointment yesterday?" I asked, breaking the silence with a topic I knew Rose would talk about. She turned down the radio and glanced at me before sighing.

"Not as good as I hoped, but I suppose that's typical of every visit where my pregnancy test is negative." I nodded sympathetically, reaching over to squeeze her knee in comfort. My sister in law wants to be a mommy and it absolutely kills her that she is the one at fault for not bearing children. The doctor said her uterus was inhospitable.

"It'll happen." I reassured her.

"I don't want to talk about that, Bella." Rose said, pulling her car into a short term parking spot and turning to face me. Her expression made me a little uneasy.

"Uh, okay, well what do you want to talk about then?" I fidgeted nervously under her gaze and saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Hmm, how about the giant pink elephant that was following you and Alice around the other day at dinner?" I gaped at her for a moment before swallowing thickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Bella. Don't play dumb. Our little sex elf is quite taken with you. If it wasn't obvious by all the attention she gives you, her glaring daggers at Edward when you guys were talking definitely gave it away. What I want to know is how you feel." She said, staring at me hard, as if trying to forcefully pull the answer from my brain.

"Don't we have to go meet Jasper…" I said turning to grab the door handle, but Rose reached across me, blocking my hand.

"His plane doesn't land for another thirty minutes, now answer the question." She commanded.

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about this now. The truth was, I wasn't even sure myself what was going on with Alice.

"I don't know Rose. I care about Alice, I mean, I wouldn't sleep with her if I didn't like her, but she's being so…" I stopped, unsure how to phrase her behavior. Obstinate, maybe? Or childish. Well, she was a child, I reminded myself…except in bed. "…complicated." I decided. She didn't respond, but just stared at me, willing me to continue, which I did. "Ok, like when she came over the day after our dinner. I finally got up the nerve to ask her about Edward…um, joining us as a spectator, and she flat out refused!" I complained, losing my sense of decorum as the irritation I had felt that day came bubbling back. "I mean, it doesn't make any sense! She lets Emmett, but not Edward? If she likes me so much, why wouldn't she do this for me?"

Rose gave me a pitying look, but I huffed and sat back into my seat, arms crossed.

"Bella, would you want someone, or better yet, would you want Alice watching while you had sex with Edward?" She asked bluntly, raising her eyebrows when I didn't respond immediately.

"No, I suppose not, but that's completely different. Edward is my husband and our love making is private."

"So what's Alice then?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. I wasn't following…

"You make love with Edward, your husband. So what are you doing with Alice?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. What did I do with Alice? On her more vulgar days she would say we fuck; but most times she's tender and sweet and I couldn't possibly reconcile those actions with such a brazen choice of diction. So I was stuck.

"I don't know. She's Alice."

Rose laughed at the obviousness of my answer, shaking her head and gathering her purse from the backseat. Just before I thought she was going to get out of the car, she turned back to me.

"Listen, Bells. I know you love Edward and I'm not entirely certain how much you care about Alice, but you seem to really like her. Regardless, what I know for sure is that Alice doesn't see you as just another woman to fuck. She has real feelings for you and I think you need to figure out how you want to handle that, because if you ignore this, it's going to blow up in your face. I guarantee it." With that, Rose got out of the car, leaving me sitting in stunned silence.

"JASPER!" Rose and I screamed when we saw the blonde haired man come into baggage claim. We were both holding huge signs welcoming him home. Rose, Jasper and I have known each other since we were in diapers. I could remember the shaggy haired, laid back kid in high school who lit up joints behind the gym. So seeing Jazz with a crew cut and his fatigues always seemed a little strange, even after five years of him in the army.

A huge grin spread his face and he hustled over to us, dropping his duffle and grabbing us both in a hug.

"Rosie! Bells! I didn't know you were coming!" He said, pulling back, still grinning.

"Well you didn't think we'd actually let you take a cab home, did you? God, what kind of sister do you think I am?" Rose exclaimed, playfully shoving her brother. They were twins, but unlike some, they got along really well. They looked at each other for another minute before Rose shrieked again. "I can't believe you're home!" She crushed Jasper in another hug as I looked on in amusement.

"How long are you home for?" I asked, still giddy over my friend's arrival, but dreading his inevitable departure as well.

Jazz rubbed his short hair, in a gesture that reminded me of Edward and my smile faltered slightly.

"Actually, I have two weeks off and then I'm based out of Fort Worth for a few months. I'm going to be helping train some new recruits." Jasper said, obviously excited about the task.

Rose and I both grinned before he grabbed his bag and we headed back to the car.

"So what's new around here?" Jazz asked once everyone was situated in the BMW. "You two have been slacking in your emails."

"Aww, I'm sorry. I've been so distracted lately…" I started to say, only to be cut off by a laughing sister in law.

"Distracted is the understatement of the century." She said through her chuckles, causing Jasper to raise his eyebrows at me curiously.

"Oh? Have you been keeping something from me." He asked with a sly grin. The three of us don't really keep secrets, or we didn't, until Alice. Rose opened her mouth to speak, but I quickly pinched her in the arm and she scowled at me.

"Don't Rose." I half warned, half begged.

"Oh come on, Bells! Now I have to know! Is it something to do with Edward?" He asked, looking thoughtful.

"Indirectly." I mumbled.

"Just tell him Bella. I mean, he already knows about Emmett and my arrangement with her." Rose said, and I glared at her. That was neither subtle nor discreet.

"NO WAY!" Jasper gasped before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"WAY!" Rose answered, joining in, completely unaffected by my eyes burning into her skull.

"Our little Bella Swan turned Cullen is fucking the infamous Alice Brandon? I can't believe it!" Jasper rattled off, still laughing uproariously. I huffed, pretending to ignore both of them.

"It's not that hard to believe." I muttered, staring out the window, but of course they both heard me.

"Oh yes it is." Rose said, shaking her head while she looked back to change lanes on the highway.

"Yeah, or are you not the same Bella who turns bright red and covers her ears at the very mention of sex?" Jasper asked, still cackling. I turned around and punched him in the leg.

"I do not!" I shouted indignantly.

"Yes you do." The siblings responded together

"Can we talk about something else?" I pleaded, to their eye rolls.

"Fine. Have there been any outrageous Bella moments while I've been away?" Jazz asked, looking to his sister while I continued scowling at them both. Bella moments were how they referred to my clumsy accidents. They've been documenting them since we were in fourth grade.

"Hmm, let me think. I emailed you about when she walked into the glass door at Esme and Carlisle's, right? She got a bloody nose and then passed out at the sight." Rose elaborated and I groaned. That had been two months ago!

"Ha! Yeah, you told me that one." Jasper chuckled. Rose smiled at me, while I continued to glare at them.

"Actually, she's been pretty good lately. I haven't seen much." Rose admitted looking at me as if concerned by this fact. They didn't know that I had misjudged my location on the bed and fallen off the side during a session with Alice…twice, but I certainly wasn't about to mention it either.

"Hmm." Jasper agreed, and then we lapsed into silence for a while.

"So, what about you and Maria? Are you still seeing her?" I finally asked, grasping at a new topic. Jasper sighed and sat back in his seat.

"It's complicated. Our relationship isn't exactly favorable, given that she is my most direct superior officer. If people knew, it would open a whole slew of problems, which could hurt both our careers."

"So, you're still getting it on in closets and hummers?" Rose clarified. Jazz groaned.

"I wish. Where we were stationed, we were basically living out of tents and a few borrowed buildings, but everything is very public. Plus, you know, there was the whole _war_ _thing_ happening that really limited our time together." Jasper answered, sarcastically. I had only met Maria once before, but she seemed nice enough and it was obvious she adored Jasper. Although, her personality is a little bit hardcore for me personally. She values skills as a soldier and loyalty above everything else, which is why she likes Jasper so much, I assume. She has short black hair and blue eyes. Actually, besides her actual face, she's very similar to Alice.

Alice.

My mind was lost again in a torrent of images of my little bundle of energy, so much so that I didn't hear Rose calling my name.

"BELLA!" She eventually yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What the hell were you thinking about that you completely spaced out for five minutes?" She asked, honestly curious. She and Jasper were both watching me carefully and I blushed under the attention.

"Well, it could be one of two people, given how much she looks like a tomato. If I were to guess, I'd say it was Alice, though."

"We're here!" I shouted, stumbling as I escaped the car. We had just pulled up to Rose and Emmett's house and I couldn't have asked for better timing. Rose and Jasper were still laughing while they collected everything and followed me inside. To my surprise, as soon as I opened the door I found my husband and brother in law playing Call of Duty on the Xbox.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" They both turned around at my exclamation and beamed, Emmett getting up and moving quickly to the door where a surprised Rosalie and Jasper were filing in behind me.

"I took the afternoon off so I could play a round with Emmett and Jazz." He said beaming, moving around me to give Jasper a hug hello.

"Edward, I think Jasper is probably tired. I mean, he just flew half way around the world." I said, interrupting the guys' hellos. Emmett scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"He's a soldier Bella. I think he can handle a little golf." I made to object again, but Jasper stopped me.

"It's fine. Actually, it'll help keep me awake so that I can get on a normal sleep schedule here." With little choice left, I had to relent. Even so, I couldn't help but smile while watching the boys joke around.

While our husbands discussed Jasper's golf technique in middle eastern desert, Rose pulled me aside.

"Since the boys are going to the club anyway, do you want to swim a bit and have a steam?"

I agreed and a couple hours later, Rose and I had finished laps and were heading to the sauna. There was only a couple older women inside when we entered, so I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, just relaxing for a moment.

"You know how I had to change my time from Tuesdays to Saturdays because of Marvin's golf league…Well, she called Friday night to say she couldn't make it. I thought maybe we could reschedule, but she said she wasn't sure she had time?" Victoria's voice brought me out of my stupor and I looked up to see her walking in with Tanya.

"That's very odd. She's never cancelled anyone before, that I know of." Tanya said, trying to console her friend.

"Do you think it's me?" The red head asked in disbelief.

"Of course not! Alice has been acting strangely for a while now." Tanya answered, looking thoughtful. "In fact she's been pretty subdued even with me, and leaves earlier than normal."

By now I was all ears, blatantly listening in to their conversation. Not only because they were talking about Alice, but it just so happened that last Saturday she had been with me and we had our fight.

"Well that wasn't even the strangest bit. She called me and said she could make it after all, and came over Saturday evening. I had to find a last minute sitter to take the kids out because I'd given the nanny a day off. Truthfully, she wasn't even that great. It was actually kind of depressing and ruined the mood, so I sent her home." Victoria said, shaking her head in disappointment. I grimaced, both at the how much I'd hurt Alice and the fact that she'd run off to another woman after our disagreement. I guess I was a little more upset about that latter than I realized because Rose had to nudge me out of glaring at the red head across from me.

The movement must have caught Tanya's eye because she looked up and smiled at us. It was fake, of course. Everyone knew Tanya hated both Rosalie and I. Rose because she was so pretty and me because Edward is my husband.

"Oh, Rosalie! Bella! I didn't even see you there."

"You both know Alice don't you? Do you know what's wrong with her?" Victoria cut in, still stuck on the reason for her unsatisfactory pleasure session. I shrugged, examining my feet closely.

"It sounds to me like our little Alice may have found someone she cares about." Rose said, and I saw her glance sideways at me, but I pointedly ignored it.

"I hope not!" Tanya gasped, causing me to look up in surprise. "If she did, she might not want to see me anymore! Then what would I do?" I rolled my eyes. I should have expected a selfish answer like that.

"I think it's a good thing. Alice needs someone steady to take care of her for once." I blurted out before my filter could catch it. Crap.

Rose was staring at me, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised questioningly, while the other two women just looked at me in confusion.

"I mean, don't you think she should be with someone her own age?" I asked, trying to cover myself a little. When no one answered it left me with only my own thoughts and they weren't particularly friendly to me. I couldn't be selfish anymore. Alice deserved better, and letting this go on any longer will just hurt her more. I needed to end it.

**A/N I know the ending is crappy, but I have already started the next chapter and it should be up soon. Also, sorry if you thought the war talk was a little juvenile. It's not meant to be a large part of the story, so I downplayed the issue. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N SURPRISE! The next chapter. Hopefully this makes up for the long wait before. I hope you like this one. I think it's probably what many of you have been waiting for, the inevitable conversation between Alice and Bella. **

Chapter 5

Two ducks were quacking as they circled in the water nearby while I tossed some old bread crumbs to them from my seat on the bench. It took me a while after my epiphany in the steam room, but eventually I called Alice and asked to speak with her. She was reluctant at first, but agreed to meet me at the park for a walk. So that's where I was now. Waiting for my young lover, soon to be ex-lover.

Some leaves rustled behind me and I turned to see the object of my thoughts, walking towards me solemnly. She looked terrible, nothing like the perky girl I had once knew. Her hair was messier than usual and she had dark circles under her eyes. But the worst sight was the frown drawn upon her face. She looked so defeated, sad, and all I wanted to do was hug her and take away the pain, but I couldn't. Because I was the pain. I was what was causing her sorrow.

"Hey." She said softly when she reached me. I had stood to greet her. Her voice was flat and I suspected she may already know what I wanted to talk to her about.

"Hi." I returned just as quietly. "Do you want to walk?" She shrugged, but started off around the pond and I fell into step beside her.

Neither of us spoke for a while. Truthfully, I had yet to figure out how to begin this conversation. In the end, she was the one who broke our silence.

"You don't want to see me anymore, right?" Her voice was steady, but I could tell it was only with a lot of effort that she wasn't crying. She slipped her hands into her pockets and kicked a rock in front of her, still refusing to look at me.

"It's not that I don't want to Alice. You know I enjoy our time together. I just think maybe it's not fair to you…"

A bitter laugh erupted from the small girl next to me and my eyes widened. I'd never heard a sound so cold come from Alice and I hated it.

"So you're getting rid of me for my own sake, huh? That's bullshit." She said, stopping abruptly and turning towards me. "You like me Bella. I know you do!" She insisted holding my gaze with so much fire in her eyes that I had to look away.

"Of course I like you Alice!" I said, sighing when I saw a small smile appear on her face. "But I _love_ my husband." Smile gone. "You're so young Alice. I know you think you care about me, and maybe you do, but there are so many people in this world. You're going to find someone your own age to love, who will love you back." I tried to explain, but it only caused Alice's frown to become an angry scowl.

"Now you're telling me how I feel?"

"No, that's not…"

"JUST STOP!" She screamed and I took a step backwards in surprise. And then, just like that, she crumbled. She grabbed her hair, pulling on it slightly as she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Some instinct in me wouldn't allow me to just stand there, so I sat next to her and pulled her against me, rubbing her back, while she cried into my shoulder.

"Please don't leave me." She mumbled and I wasn't sure if I was even meant to hear it, but I held her tighter, rocking her as she began to settle down. She looked up at me with red teary eyes and something inside me broke. Before I knew it, my mouth was once again working without permission.

"Maybe we can just go back to how we used to be in the beginning. I could be just like the other ladies." I suggested. I mentally smacked myself in the head for giving in, but still eagerly awaited her answer.

A small smile graced Alice's face as she sniffed.

"You were never like the other women Bella."

"Well, I mean like when I first started seeing you…"

"Even then, you were special." She interrupted and I looked at her in confusion. She sighed and pulled away slightly to sit across from me in the grass. "Everyone wants a different Alice. Esme likes to baby me, so for her I'm the innocent little girl who needs nurturing and love. Tanya likes a lot of energy because she doesn't get any from her old husband. Victoria wants me submissive, but rough. So I become whoever they want when I'm with them."

"So what about me?" I asked, a little wary of the answer. Alice smirked.

"You just get Alice." She said, waving her hands over her seated form for a visual. I tilted my head, looking at her in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"I don't play a character for you Bella. I'm just me. I've never really liked… being me. I like to… play a role. But for some reason, you bring the plain old Alice out in me and I guess… I kind of like it." She admitted, seemingly having trouble finding the words, and making her speech choppy. I didn't really know what to say. I felt overwhelming sadness for the girl in front of me, but also happiness that I could make her comfortable enough to be herself around me.

Esme was right. Alice needed love. A lot of love. And it baffled me why she didn't have friends or family offering it to her.

"I'm sorry, Bella." She finally said, once more breaking our silence. "Edward is a good man." She stated, looking away, out over the water. I continued staring at her, watching her features brighten a little as she watched a row of ducklings swimming behind their mother.

"Alice." I breathed, taking her hands in mine and making her look at me. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I just want you." She whispered back, tears threatening to fall again. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to keep my own tears from at bay.

"I can't leave Edward, Alice. I won't." I stated holding her gaze.

"I didn't ask you to." She said desperately, moving closer to me.

"Then what _are _you asking?" I sighed, irritation slipping into my voice.

"Just be with me. Nothing has to change." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"But you…"

"Yes, I love you. That's my problem to deal with." I would have scoffed at her statement had I not been so shocked by three little words it contained.

"What?" I asked, louder than I meant to. Alice blushed and turned away. Apparently, her mouth filter was turned off as well. "You can't!" I whispered harshly, trying to will her feelings for me away. She couldn't love me. She just…couldn't.

"But I do." She answered defiantly, her eyes narrowing at me.

I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"That's lust Alice, not love. You don't know me well enough to love me." I told her, my tone slightly patronizing and I cringed when realized that seeing Alice's reaction.

"I don't know you? I DON'T…Come with me." She said, startling me as she pulled me up and towards the building where our park's bathroom was. Once we were inside she quickly checked the stalls before moving back to lock the door. I stood in the middle of the room, still slightly in shock at her abrupt actions. Finally she moved to stand directly in front of me.

"I DO know you, Bella." She growled before wrenching the bottom of my shirt up and pointing to a scar on my abdomen. "That's where you got your appendix out when you were six. You were so scared that you absolutely refused to go into the operating room without your teddy bear and the staff was forced to dress him in sanitary clothes for you." She practically yelled, her fingers unconsciously tracing the spot on my stomach and making me shiver.

Before I could stop her she yanked down my yoga pants and kneeled to see my calf.

"This scar is from when you were ten and tripped on a rock and busted your leg on your way to Angela's house after you heard her parents were divorcing. You needed eight stitches, but wouldn't go to the hospital until you had made sure that your friend was okay."

How did she know this, I wondered. I had mentioned briefly what the scars were when she asked while laying kisses around my body, but not with that much detail. I was slightly alarmed when I felt her soft, warm lips place a gentle kiss against my leg before she stood up again.

"I know you are one of the most selfless and generous people alive. You give to every charity that asks and some that don't. You adopted a dog, even though you're allergic, but wouldn't give it away until you found it the perfect home." Alice smiled at me and moved to kiss my neck.

"I know…that…a kiss…right…here…" I moaned softly, turning my head and giving into her butterfly kisses when she reached my pulse point. "…makes you moan." She finished, smirking at me. "And if I lick behind your ear…" She stopped to do so and an involuntary whimper escaped me, causing the devilish grin on Alice's face to grow. She chuckled lightly and I was having trouble keeping my head about me with her hands now dancing across the skin on my back, under my shirt.

"You hate lima beans, but once ate an entire bag of green beans by yourself. You're shy and innocent, but actually enjoy the occasional rough sex. You're definitely a biter." Alice smiled, pulling her shirt aside at the neck to show me a faint mark where I had bitten just a bit too hard in bed. "Plus I know that you'll deny it, but secretly like American Idol." Her random facts about me were astonishing, not only because they were true, but I had absolutely no idea how she knew them.

"How do you know that?" I finally asked, coming to my senses a little and reaching down to pick up the pants around my ankles and taking a step back, putting some space between me and the dazzling young girl who could melt me with a touch.

"I told you the first time we met that I had heard a lot about you Bella and it was true. Esme and Rosalie adore you. Esme, especially, loves to talk about how wonderful you are, how giving you are, how kind… I was half in love with you before we even met. And then you opened the door." She paused smiling at the memory and the scene flashed before my own eyes. I would never forget that day. "You were beautiful and so…I don't know, caring I guess." She said waiting for a reaction from me, but I once again found myself speechless. "But what really did me in was that you wanted to return the pleasure to me, not only once but twice! You actually cared about how _I_ felt, what _I_ wanted. You didn't treat me like a child or some sex servant. That's when I knew you were special, even more than I first imagined."

"So…Where does this leave us?" I asked quietly, overwhelmed by everything. I needed some space, some time to process everything she had told me. Alice shrugged, a small smile still on her face.

"I don't feel right continuing to… meet when I know that you have these feelings for me. I don't want you to get hurt, especially not by me." I told her, finally putting out there what I had needed to tell her since the beginning.

"What if I promise my feelings won't interfere?" Alice said quickly, her eyes hopeful and desperate. "I'll…I'll…" Her eyes darted around quickly as she tried to find something to offer. "I'll let Edward watch!" She proclaimed, nearly screaming it and begging me with her eyes.

"Alice…" I started but she grabbed my hands, stopping me.

"Please Bella. Please don't leave me." She pleaded, her eyes tearing again and causing my chest to constrict painfully. She looked so young right then, like a little lost child, fearful and slightly panicked. "_Please._" She whispered again and I think my heart broke for her.

"I…" My voice cracked with emotion and I wasn't sure I'd be able to get out the words; the words that I knew would break her heart as well as my own. "I'll think about it." So I took the easy way out. I just needed time and I couldn't think with my head full of Alice, her warm touch distracting me and causing every nerve ending in my body to come alive.

Even this neutral answer seemed to crush the small girl in front of me and she stepped back, staring down at her feet. I could hear her sniffling, but knew that if I went to her now, I'd completely surrender myself to her. So I stayed. I watched and listened as she mumbled something about needing to get home before she darted back outside, the door slamming against the wall in her hasty exit. But I remained, unable to move from the small room with slightly dirty tile floors and scummy mirrors. I couldn't be sure how long I stayed in the bathroom, digesting all that I had just heard, but when I finally arrived home it was to a dark, empty house and several messages on the machine from a frantic husband.

_"Bella, honey, I just landed in Baltimore. Call me when you get this."_

_ "Hey Love, I'm at the hotel now, so give me a call when you get a chance. I love you."_

_ "Okay, Bella. I'm starting to get a little worried now. It's been almost four hours and I haven't heard from you. Maybe you forgot to charge your phone again. Please call me back as soon as you get home."_

_ "BELLA! I'm calling Rosalie to check on you. If I don't hear from you in two hours, I'm flying home!" _

Edward's voice was panicked in the last message and I checked the clock. He had just left that a few minutes ago. And sure enough the phone rang again, this time, Rose's number showed up.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice soft.

"Bella? Hey are you okay? What's going on? Edward called me in a panic saying that I needed to rush over to your house and make sure you weren't knocked out in the bathtub or something." She said, her tone making her concern evident.

"I'm fine." I sighed, though I felt anything but. Truthfully, I just wanted to crawl into bed and cry or sleep. Maybe both.

_ "_Where have you been?" Rose asked, still obviously upset.

"I met Alice at the park to talk to her." It didn't make sense to lie to her. I couldn't hide anything from Rose.

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" She asked and my eyebrows furrowed. She was asking me if _I_ was okay? Alice was the one getting hurt. I was the one being a selfish idiot! "Do you want me to come over?" She asked, her voice gentle and caring.

"No, it's fine. I just want to take a bath and go to bed." I said, and even I could hear the weariness in my voice.

"Okay, hun, but make sure you call Edward first." She reminded me. Oh right, Edward. My husband.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"'Night."

I hung up the phone and quickly dialed back Edward. He picked up on the first ring.

"BELLA? BELLA! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Edward, honey, calm down, I'm fine. I just forgot my phone at home." I said, trying to settle my worried husband. Edward had always had a slight tendency to overreact, especially about my safety. It was with good reason though, since I'd probably been in the hospital ten times just since I'd met him, not counting minor injuries.

"Where were you Bella? I was so worried." He breathed through the phone line and I could hear him pacing in his hotel room.

"Sorry, I just needed to get out for a while. I went to the park for a walk."

"But it's dark there now! You weren't walking out there alone were you?" The panic was rising in his voice again and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Yes, but I'm home now. Safe and sound. No need to worry, Edward."

"Bella." I could hear the frustration in Edward's voice and imagined him pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please don't do that again. Take Rose with you or Jasper. Someone. Please." He said, exasperation and concern mixed in his tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." I sighed, flopping down onto the couch. "How did your meeting go?" I asked, searching for a new topic, thankfully Edward was all too eager to reply and I settled in for a nice long conversation with my husband.

**A/N Review...please :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm going to be gone on business this week, so I figured I better get the next chapter up before I leave. Enjoy...**

Chapter 6

Tonight was one of few times where Edward and I were actually able to relax, alone. Usually there is family around or business getting in the way, but not tonight, and I was trying my hardest to cherish this moment tucked under his arm, curled up on the couch just watching mindless television.

Occasionally one of us would sigh, or Edward would place a soft kiss on my head, but mostly we just remained silent, enjoying our time together. Unfortunately, this allowed me to get caught up in my thoughts again, and as usual, they came back to one person. Alice.

I had no idea what to do about her. Since we'd had our talk in the park two days ago, I hadn't spoken to anyone, so I was left to argue both sides in my head. On the one hand, I could pretend that I don't know of Alice's feelings and continue on like we have been, maybe even invite Edward to a session. The hard part there would be the forced ignorance on my part. Looking into Alice's eyes and seeing the adoration there and just ignoring it. I wasn't sure I could do that, nor was I sure I wanted to. I cared about Alice and it hurt me to see her sad, but it seemed that either way, I would upset her, either down the road or right away. Timing was my only option here.

Edward adjusted next to me scratching his stomach as he rested his head on the back of the couch. He had been so tired lately. We hadn't had a proper love session in around two weeks, yet he hadn't mentioned anything about it. I frowned at that. Was he bored with our love life? Did he just expect it to be dull? Even if it was, surely he'd rather get some than none at all, right? Unless, it was so terrible that he'd rather go without!

This train of thought made me lift my head and look at my husband, trying to find the answers in his face. Then a thought occurred to me and I had to keep myself from gasping. _Was he cheating on me?_ Is that why he hadn't complained about our lackluster love life? Was he really on business trips at all, or was he going off to see his secret lover?

An unjustified anger filled me and I glared at my dozing husband. How dare he?

Oh, wait.

That was a little hypocritical wasn't it? Since, I actually have a lover, while I can only assume he does. But that would make things easier wouldn't it? If we both had lovers? Then I wouldn't have to feel guilty about Alice.

I was shocked as I found myself go from enraged at the prospect of my husband's cheating to actually wishing he was. I shook my head, disgusted with myself.

"Bella?" Edward's drowsy voice whispered and I saw him open one eye slightly to see me. "What are you doing, love? Is something wrong?" He must have seen something in my face because he straightened up, now fully awake and leaned away to look at me.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry I woke you. Do you want to go to bed now?" I asked, making to get up, but Edward held me down.

"It's fine. Now, stop lying to me. There's obviously something bothering you. Tell me." He demanded quietly, holding my gaze so I knew he wouldn't be letting this go. I sighed and turned in his arms, moving so I was straddling his lap.

"Do you think our love life is boring?" I asked quietly, staring down at my lap, but peeking up through my lashes. Edward's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth gaping slightly.

"No, of course not, baby. Why would you ask that? Are you not happy with it?" He asked, his brow creasing in worry. I snapped my head up at his turning the question back around on me. How could he think that? I pulled him to me in a short but heated kiss, hoping to quell his concerns.

"No, you're always wonderful." He smiled at me, content in the knowledge he satisfied his wife, but I wasn't done, and boldly pressed the issue further, which obviously shocked him, since talking about this at all was out of character for me.

"But we haven't made love in a couple weeks now…"

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, interrupting me and pulling me into a hug. "It's not because I don't want to baby. I've been so busy, I guess it just tired me out. I'm sorry." He looked over my shoulder at the clock on our mantle and raised an eyebrow playfully. "It's still early." He grinned, his hands running down my arms and resting on my hips. "Shall I show you how much I _do_ want you?" He asked huskily, moving to place wet kisses along my neck. I sighed and let my hands tangle in his hair.

"Let's try something new tonight." I suggested, breathily as Edward's hands moved beneath my shirt, caressing my back and sides.

"Mmm, like what?" Edward murmured, his mouth moving to my collarbone. "You want to be on top?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes but thankfully he was too occupied to notice. I shouldn't really complain, after all, I had never been very adventurous before I met Alice. Once she broke me out of my shell a bit, I discovered my husband was all too happy to try some new things with me, unfortunately, his imagination was severely lacking in creativity. So the task fell to me, and consequently to Alice, to find new ways to spice up our marital bed.

I could feel him already growing hard beneath me, though we'd been at it for less than five minutes. It may have been a result of my unconscious grinding into his hips.

"Let's take this up to the bedroom." He purred into my ear and I groaned.

"No, I want to do it here." I groaned. I had finally gotten myself in the zone. Taking a break to go upstairs would ruin it.

"Bella, you know how expensive these couches are. Besides, this is where guests sit." He said, as if explaining to a small child. I scowled at him and lifted myself off his lap. The mood was gone, and so was I. Stomping into the kitchen, I ignored Edward calling after me.

"Bella! What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted, grabbing my arm and turning me to face him, just as I'd reached the counter. He was clearly aggravated by my leaving him high and dry. "First you say we don't have sex enough, and then when we're about to, you take off? What's going on with you?"

"NOTHING!" I shouted back at him, taking him by surprise as he took a step back, eyes wide. "I just don't feel like it anymore. I'm going to bed." I said, pushing passed him and stomping up the stairs. I walked straight passed our bedroom and into a guest room down the hall, slamming the door behind me and locking it. Despite my anger at my stupid anal husband, I was still wet. So now I was horny, angry, and annoyed, a very bad combination. "UGH!" I grunted, pulling on my hair slightly as I fell onto the bed, face first. What was wrong with me.

Edward had been frustrating before, but normally I could brush it off. Why was tonight any different? Why was I so screwed up? I moaned into the comforter and adjusted myself, inadvertently pressing my still reactive clit into the mattress and causing a jolt of pleasure to pass through me. Without thinking I did it again, with the same result and I groaned, pulling a pillow to my head and muffling my moans and whimpers in it.

Within seconds I was humping the bed with abandon, not caring about anything but the illusive orgasm I could feel just ahead of me.

"Oh, God!" I moaned. I needed more. Stuffing the pillow between my legs I sat up, riding it aggressively. I had never thought to bring myself pleasure this way, but it was the perfect way for me to let off steam and relieve my frustration. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment, images flashing in my mind and spurring me on. With one more thrust and grunt I cried out a name is ecstasy. "Alice."

My breathing was ragged as I collapsed on the bed. Shit. I hadn't meant to say her name out loud. What if Edward heard? Double shit. I lay there for some time, contemplating what to tell Edward if he had heard me, all the while praying he hadn't. The clock downstairs chimed twelve when I finally got up and made my way back down the hall. I slipped into our room to find my husband sleeping peacefully in bed, a light snore coming from him. I doubted he would have fallen asleep if he had heard me, and with that optimistic assumption, I crawled into bed beside him and fell asleep, happily sated.

The next morning I found Edward reading the paper and sipping some orange juice at our breakfast table. I sighed and moved across the kitchen to peck him on the cheek, making him aware of my presence.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, taking the seat next to him. His face remained stoic as he set the paper down and turned to face me.

"Do you want to tell me what happened last night?" He asked, and I saw a hint of concern slip through his otherwise emotionless face.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Bad day I guess." He stared at me skeptically for a moment, but didn't question it.

"Listen, Bella. I know I haven't been around much. And maybe you're feeling neglected? I'm trying my best here love, but you have to tell me what you want." He said, his mask breaking and genuine worry covering his face.

"No Edward. I'm not neglected, really." I assured him, maybe a little too quickly, because he looked at me in confusion, so I hurriedly moved on. "I was just worried that maybe _you_ weren't happy." He scoffed at me and waved away the concern.

"Don't be absurd! I love you!"

"I know that, Edward!" I tried to control the irritation seeping into my voice. "Look I just thought, maybe we could try something a little crazy, you know, mix things up." I said, biting my lip nervously. He tilted his head, staring at me in consideration for a moment before speaking.

"Like what?" His voice was a mixture of weariness and excitement, but I took that as a sign that he was at least interested.

"Umm, well…We could try, umm, like some roleplay or…" His eyes widened at the suggestion and a small smirk appeared on his lips, so I continued, my voice still barely audible. "Or, umm, maybe you could t-tie me up?" Sure it was a little kinky for us, but Alice was right about me secretly liking it a little rougher some times. "Or, uh, maybe you could, uh, w-watch me w-with a girl…maybe?" I barely whispered the last and tensed, waiting for his response.

"Bella, I…" He stopped, noticing Gemma, our cook coming in to take the empty plates and refill our juice glasses. It was obvious by her demeanor that she realized she'd walked in on something, and she hurriedly left the room. Edward ran a hand through his hair before taking mine. "Bella." He started again, and I fidgeted nervously. "I, uh, didn't realize…" He chuckled lightly at his discomfort and I smiled shyly. "Umm, what girl exactly?" He asked, and I froze at the unexpected question. "I mean, do you even know anyone who would do that?" I chanced a glance at him and was eased slightly when I saw the excitement in his eyes, rather than suspicion.

"I could probably find someone, if that's what you wanted." I said, trying to hide the relief in my voice. Edward shook his head still chuckling slightly before standing and kissing me on the head.

"We'll talk about this more later, okay love. I have to get to work." He said, still grinning on the way out the door. I sighed and slumped in my chair. There were voices in the hallway, alerting me that someone had come in as Edward left and I sat up straighter.

"Bellllllaaaa!" Jasper sang goofily as he and Rose strolled into our breakfast nook and sat down.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, smiling at them both. Rose had spent the last couple days dragging Jasper around town and showing him all the new places that had arrived in his absence. I think it was really just an excuse to shop, which is probably why Jazz looked so excited to be here today.

"Just thought we'd drop in, see how things are and all that." He said, grinning widely at me.

"Plus, I believe you have a story to tell us." Rose said seriously, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, no, I don't think so…" I said, wiggling in my seat as I avoided eye contact with the blondes. I've been convinced since we were kids that their eyes had hypnotic powers.

Rose snorted. "Bella. You had to have known when you told me that you spoke to Alice that you would need to elaborate the next time we saw each other." She explained, rolling her eyes. Jasper just sat there grinning and nodded with his sister's assessment.

I sighed, glaring at them both, but it was pointless to resist. Besides, I could probably use a second and third opinion.

It took me a while to describe everything that happened in the park. Especially because both Hales kept interrupting me with questions. When I finished they were looking at each other knowingly and I huffed, annoyed.

"What?"

"It's nothing, Bella." I scoffed. As if I believed that for one second, but I didn't get the chance to tell them as much.

"So why was Edward so smiley this morning? You finally get some from him last night?" Jasper asked and I turned to glare at Rose. So much for our conversations being kept secret. She was the only person I'd told about mine and Edward's slump. "Don't be mad at her, Bella. I just wanted to make sure my baby sister was okay. You seemed so down the other day when you picked me up." Jazz said, giving me the pouty face that he knew I couldn't stay mad at.

"Fine." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"You still didn't answer the question. Did you get laid last night or not?" Rose said, completely unconcerned with whether or not I was angry at her.

"No." I answered truthfully. Never the less, heat rose in my cheeks as I remembered my activities from the night before

"Oh? Then why are you blushing." Jazz asked, grinning.

"And why was Edward so happy?" Rose added on.

I shrank under their combined stare and wished I could disappear. I decided to choose the less embarrassing of the two topics.

"I just offered Edward some suggestions for spicing up our love life." This, while it still made me into a human tomato, was infinitely less humiliating than telling them that I had blushed because, I'd humped a pillow to a shuddering orgasm.

"Like what?" Jasper asked, quickly grabbing onto the topic and smirking at me. Rose slapped him in the back of his head, but also looked interested.

"Nothing much, just some, uh things." The blondes rolled their eyes at me.

"Well that clears things up." Rose said sarcastically.

"Did you ask him about watching you and Alice? I mean, she did say she'd be willing to let him when you talked in the park, right?" I blushed again, making the answer obvious, but I was surprised to see Rose frowning.

"Are you sure that's something you want to do?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess. I mean, then I wouldn't feel bad about hiding it from Edward and he could get something out of it as well."

"Will you try something for me?"

"Rose…"

"Please, Bella. It's just an experiment." She said, staring me down with those crystal blue eyes. I rolled my eyes, but gave in, sitting patiently, waiting for directions. This wasn't new. Rosalie was always trying to use some hypnotherapy deal on me. She takes one class on it in college and thinks she's an expert, jeez.

"Okay, close your eyes. CLOSE THEM." She commanded more firmly when I looked at her skeptically. Following her directions, I tried to relax and let my lids close. "Right. Now picture you and Alice, together in bed." My eyes flew open and I stared at my friend in disbelief. "Just do it, Bella." Rose said, exasperatedly. So once again I closed my eyes and this time brought up an image of Alice and I during one of my favorite times with her.

After a few minutes of letting me get into my memory Rose interrupted. "Okay, now keep that in your mind, but imagine Edward sitting next to the bed. He's watching you and stroking himself." Her voice was serious, and despite my discomfort with the words, I did as she said. Although, rather than sitting I pictured him standing over us, but the image was starting to blur. It was hard to focus on both Edward and Alice. I mentally changed mine and Alice's positions, so that she was beneath me. For some reason I didn't like Edward seeing Alice so exposed. Probably because I didn't want him looking at another woman like that.

"So, what did you think?" Rose asked when I reopened my eyes.

"You're right, I don't think it'll work. It would just be too awkward. Plus, I don' think I really want Edward seeing Alice. He might finally realize that he can do better." I laughed at my own joke, but I was the only one.

"You know that's not true, Bella. You're gorgeous! Edward's the lucky one." Jasper came back with the usual pep talk.

"Your serious self-esteem issues aside, Bella, do you think maybe you didn't want Edward looking at Alice for a different reason." Rose interjected abruptly. I frowned at her.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

Rose leaned forward in her chair, placing a hand gently on my knee and lowering her voice to just above a whisper. "Bella, when you were thinking about Alice before, you had this goofy happy grin on your face…"

"SO!" I interrupted, my voice higher than normal. "I was thinking about sex!" I shrieked, jumping up. "I'd probably have a smile on my face if you asked me to imagine myself in bed with George Clooney too!"

"Bella." Rose said, smiling sadly at me while she stared me back into my seat and took my hands in hers. "You know we'll love you no matter what, right sweetie?"

I gaped at her, jerking away. "WHAT are you TALKING about?" I asked, jumping up again, my gaze going between Rose and her brother, who wore identical looks of sympathy. "Why are you looking at me like that? STOP IT!" I shouted

"Bella, calm down. It's fine." Jasper soothed as he rose from his seat, moving towards me.

"It's not fine!" I choked out, surprised to find tears welling up in my eyes. "I…I don't u-understand." I sobbed, turning my face into Jasper's shoulder as he embraced me. Why was I such a mess? Rose moved to sandwich me from behind, and laid her head on my shoulder. "What's wrong with me?" I whispered, tears still falling so heavily I could barely get the words out.

"Shhh, nothing's wrong with you, honey." Rose cooed softly in my ear, squeezing me tighter.

They held me like that for several minutes, whispering reassurances in my ear and eventually I calmed down enough to let them guide me to the couch in the other room. I laid with my feet over Jasper's lap and my head in Rose's as she stroked my hair.

"Rose." I sniffled.

"Yeah?" She asked, smiling down at me.

"I think…I think I might like Alice." I whispered, and I knew it was true as soon as the words left my mouth. I felt as though a weight were lifting off of me at the confession.

Rose sighed, exchanging a quick glance with Jasper. "I know sweetie, I know."

**A/N Don't get too excited with this ending. It's not going to be all flowers and sunshine quite yet. Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Alright, first thanks to those who wished me a safe and fun business trip. I appreciate it and I'm happy to report I did return safely, but just as pale as when I left, despite being in Florida. Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

Chapter 7

"Bella!" Esme greeted me at the door. I was over for our weekly girl chats.

I followed her into her den to see that Rose was already here, happily sipping on a mimosa.

"Did you have breakfast dear?" Esme asked handing me my own flute.

"Yes. That's the one thing I can say I'm glad to have Gemma for. She always has breakfast ready when I come downstairs." I smiled, taking my usual seat by the fireplace.

"Oh that's right! I forgot that you hired a cook. I'm surprised Edward was able to convince you." My mother-in-law smiled. "But perhaps I shouldn't be. My son always was a sweet talker." She chuckled.

"Not to mention Bella is perhaps the most accommodating person on the planet." Rose added, smirking at me when I scowled.

I shrugged off the topic. Truthfully, I wasn't a fan of having a cook, not that she wasn't good, but I enjoyed cooking myself. Edward insisted that Gemma would take some pressure off me, but I knew that at least part of the reason was for the sake of his image. Everyone else had cooks, maids, pool boys, gardeners and the like, so our weekly housekeeper was simply unacceptable.

"So…" Rose started, obviously noting my lack of interest in the present discussion. "What's the news, Esme? I heard you got stuck in a foursome with Tanya and Margot."

I expected her to grimace at the reminder, since I knew she didn't care for either of those women, but instead she gasped, nearly choking on her bloody mary. Rose and I both leaned in, sensing something important was about to be said.

"I can't believe I almost forgot to mention it. In fact there is some news. It's about Alice." She paused glancing in my direction briefly before continuing. Rose also checked to see how I'd react, but I was merely eager to hear what happened.

"Apparently, Margot's husband, Daniel got home early from a business trip and discovered his wife and Alice in bed together!" Esme related the story energetically and it felt like I was listening to a soap opera. "She actually had the gall to say Alice was trying to take advantage of her!" My mother-in-law exclaimed fiercely, looking like a protective mother bear. "Naturally he didn't believe her. As if little Alice could force Margot to do anything!" This was true. Margot was a rather large woman at 5'11.

"What happened?" Rose asked anxiously, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Well Daniel was furious and threw Alice out…" My eyes widened.

"WHAT? He touched her! Is she hurt?" I asked, seething in anger at the very idea of someone handling Alice roughly. Esme placed a gentle hand on my arm, easing me back into my seat.

"I already spoke with Alice and, short of a small bruise, she insists she is fine." Esme soothed me, but I was still upset. I had to hear that Alice okay for myself.

"I'll be right back." I said briskly standing and pulling out my phone as I left the room.

"She's in school right now Bella." My mother in law called to my retreating back, but I disregarded her reminder and opened a new text message anyway

_I heard about what happened. Are you okay?_ About a minute passed before I finally got a response.

_Fine. Don't worry, I'll still be there on Tuesday. _

I stared at my phone. Is that why she thought I asked? That I only cared whether we could still have sex on Tuesday? I was speechless. She thinks that little of me?

_Okay._

I didn't know what to say, but I did want to see her, to see with my own eyes that she was indeed fine as I had been told twice now. Plus…I just missed her.

Suddenly I wasn't in the mood for company. When I returned Esme and Rose were whispering conspiratorially, their heads close together. I entered warily, standing by my seat and glancing between the two women.

"Umm…I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling very well." I said quietly, now that Rose and Esme had stopped talking and were watching me carefully. I grabbed my bag, hoping to make a hasty retreat. I had my suspicions as to what they were talking about and didn't care to discuss the subject.

I was surprised to find that neither tried to stop me, but merely called out their goodbyes as I followed my tunnel vision to the door.

My ride home was slow, as a sudden rain shower pelting the car impeded my vision. When at last I arrived I ran for the cover of my house, wrestling momentarily with my keys before bursting through my door and sighing at the warm comfort my home offered.

Edward was away again and had been since the day I'd had my melt down with Rose and Jasper. He was in Japan and on a completely different schedule than me so we'd only talked briefly a couple of times late at night. Neither of us brought up the discussion concerning our sex life and I was happy to keep it that way. Secretly, I was hoping he'd forget I even mentioned anything, now that I realized I really didn't want him to watch Alice and I.

Dropping my purse by the door, I trudged over to the couch and let my body fall over the arm, with my feet dangling. What was I doing? The last few days the only thing I could think about was Alice and what I was going to do about her. Yes, I like her a lot, almost bordering on love, but that was hardly helpful. Now, not only did I have to worry about Alice's feelings, but also my own. I hadn't even gotten to worrying about Edward yet!

I exhaled loudly, frustrated with myself and turned my head towards our coffee table. On top sat a photo album of Edward's and my wedding. Stretching and groaning, I grabbed the leather book and pulled it towards me, nearly dropping it as its unexpected weight left the support of the table. I stared at the picture on the cover. Edward had scooped me up in his arms as we left the church and we were both grinning widely while our friends and family cheered around us. I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

We were both fresh out of school and still had stars in our eyes and dreams for the future. Edward had just gotten his MBA and I finished my bachelor's degree in Art History. Back then, working for Carlisle's company had never even entered Edward's realm of possibilities. He wanted to branch out on his own and build a venture capitalist firm. Unfortunately, the market wasn't exactly thriving and people weren't keen to invest with an unknown, so Edward was barely breaking even. I had been chosen from thousands of applicants for an unpaid internship at a local art gallery, consequently leaving the burden of sole provider to him. Though I'd been willing to find a new job with a monetary contribution to our household, Edward wouldn't hear of it. It's a little ironic now, since somehow after that job concluded and Edward had a steady pay check, he didn't want me to work anymore. In the end, Edward took a job with his father's company and quickly worked his way up the ladder, even bypassing Emmett, his older brother.

I was lost in these thoughts as I flipped through the album, so when the phone ring, I was nearly startled right onto the floor. With a grunt I forced myself to sit up and took the cordless from it's charger on the side table.

"Hello?"

"Hi baby!" Edward's voice was loud as it came through the speaker. He was yelling over some background noise and I pulled the phone away from my ear slightly. "Listen, I'm going to be gone for a few days longer than planned. The Hong Kong office has a big deal going through, so I'm going to stop in there for a while. I'm at the airport now, catching a late flight."

"Okay."

"How's everything going there? I heard the strangest thing the other day from Scott Pearson. He was talking to Dan at the club…Oh, hold on a second…" My palms suddenly felt sweaty as I waited silently on my end. Did Edward find out about Alice and Margot? "Sorry about that. What was I saying?"

"Uh…"

"OH! Right. I heard the most absurd thing. Apparently, Dan walked in on his wife and _a woman_!" Edward said, sounding amused and scandalized at the same time. "Actually, a girl would probably be more accurate. Dan didn't think she was even out of high school yet! Can you imagine? Talk about robbing the cradle! How old his wife? Must be close to forty by now!" Edward continued rambling on as I sunk lower and lower into the couch.

"Was he really mad?" I'm not sure why, but it was the first thing that came to mind and consequently I blurted it out.

"What? Oh, Dan? Uh, yeah, I think so. I mean wouldn't you be? Not only did his wife cheat on him, but she's also a criminal!"

"No she's not." I muttered, immediately clamping a hand over my mouth as I heard the other side go quiet.

"What?" Edward's voice was curious and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was over at your parent's today and Esme told me that the girl was eighteen. She played golf with Margot the other day and heard all about it." I quickly invented.

"Eighteen is still high school age. It doesn't seem much better to me." Edward argued and I bit my tongue from arguing further, instead choosing to change the topic.

"Hey, honey, I was thinking I might start looking for a job again."

"Huh? Why? I can assure you we don't need the money Bella." Edward chuckled through the phone, but I could sense his displeasure.

"I know, but I miss working and it'd give me something to do…" I tried to reason.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Bella. Besides, you'd just have to quit again anyway to stay at home with the kids."

_Kids? What kids?_ I thought incredulously.

"Do you know something I don't Edward? Because last I knew, I wasn't pregnant." In fact, I had religiously taken my birth control pill every day at noon. It's not that I didn't want kids, but I wasn't going to raise them on my own and a nanny was simply out of the question.

"It's only a matter of time Bella..." Edward's voice broke off and I heard a fuzzy announcement in the background. "This is me babe. We'll talk more about this when I get home alright. Love you."

"Love you…too." The line went dead before I could finish and I sighed, setting the phone back in its holder.

I lay back on the couch, pulling the blanket from the top over myself as I listened to the rain drumming softly on the roof and windows. My thoughts drifted to Alice again and our phone conversation. Did she really think I only cared about whether we could have sex. I could admit to myself that it had started that way, but somewhere along the line it became more about being with her than, well…_being_ with her. In fact, one afternoon we only made love once and spent the rest of the time watching a movie, snuggled up on my bed, only exchanging a few soft kisses and caresses occasionally. It felt wonderful to have the small girl in my arms, her warm little body pressed up against mine. A small smile appeared on my face and I closed my eyes, remembering the feel of her skin, flush with my own in an embrace.

_Suddenly, a weight settled comfortably atop me and I opened my eyes only to stare into sparkling blue orbs dancing with amusement. "Hello Bella." Her voice was a soft purr and caused me to shiver. Her gaze moved across my face lovingly, letting her hands sweep some rogue strands of hair out of my face. "Gorgeous."_

_ She closed the space between us and pressed her lips softly against mine, before pulling away and sitting up, straddling my hips. "Alice." I breathed as I took in her naked form. Those lovely pink nipples that gave away her excitement were teasing me and she smiled down at me. _

_ "Do you want me?" She asked, letting her hands come up to squeeze the objects of my stare playfully. _

_ "Yes." I exhaled slowly, mesmerized by the small hands pinching the little buds I longed to touch…to taste. _

_ "Are you…excited?" She asked, punctuating the question with a thrust against me._

_ "God Yes!" I moaned, causing a beautiful smirk to cross her features. _

_ My clothes were suddenly gone as Alice bent forward once more, placing kisses across my chest down to my breasts. She massaged them reverently, sucking my already pert nipples into her mouth and nuzzling her face between my mounds. _

_ "I love these things." She murmured, teasing and kissing me into a small frenzy. My body arched wantonly as I breathed in short pants, barely containing my desire to grab angel on top of me and ravage her thoroughly. _

_ Seeming to understand my needs, Alice took a quick peek at me before moving her head lower to drop open mouth kisses on my stomach, and causing it to spasm in pleasure. I could feel the nervousness creep over me as I remembered where we were. On the couch, out for anyone to see and Edward wouldn't be pleased if we got it dirty…_

_ "We…should…go upstairs." I managed to get out, causing Alice to stop her movements and look up at me. The passion in her eyes was evident and I trembled again as she crawled back up my body, slowly, like a very turned on lioness. _

_ "No." She whispered into my ear, taking the lobe into her hot mouth and sucking gently. _

_ "But…" I didn't finish as she tensed above me. This time her whisper was raw and demanding. _

_ "Fuck the couch, Bella. And fuck Edward too. I'm taking you right here." I gulped nervously at what her words promised, but she wasn't done yet. She moved so she was looking me directly in the eye. "I'm going to worship you Bella, treasure every part of your body until you explode." She didn't wait for a response, but kissed me. It wasn't a gentle kiss like our first, nor was it hard and aggressive like I expected. Rather it was somewhere in between, almost as if she were trying to convey both her desire and love for me in it. By the time we broke apart, the couch was the last thing on my mind and the persistent ache between my legs demanded immediate attention. _

_ "Alice, baby, please." I begged desperately. _

_ "You want to cum Bella?" She whispered against my lips, letting her hips gyrate against mine. _

_ "YES!"_

_ "You want ME to MAKE you cum?" She clarified teasingly and I whimpered, wriggling beneath her with need. _

_ "YES!"_

_ A moment later she was buried tongue deep inside me, arms wrapped around my thighs in an attempt to harness my bucking hips. _

_ "ALICE!" I screamed as she nibbled on my bundle of nerves. _

_ "You like this, Bella?" She asked, her words slightly muffled by my folds. _

_ "Oh my GOD YES!" I moaned, clutching at the cushions. My end was near and we both knew it. My whole body was trembling on the edge of a massive orgasm. Alice's beautiful eyes stared at me as she traded two fingers for her tongue. _

_ "Tell me you love me Bella." She whispered, looking vulnerable and scared, but also looking at me with so much affection I thought my heart would stop. _

_ "I…I…" The words wouldn't come, my body too far gone to truly function properly. _

_ "Tell me Bella…Please." Alice whimpered, taking her thumb to my clit to help me over. And I fell…hard. _

_ "ALICE!" I screamed, my whole body spasming, as hot pleasure flowed over and through me. _

_ She crawled back up my body until we were once more locked in a heated kiss. Eventually, she let me catch my breath and snuggled into me as she had so many times before after our times together. I didn't think about what I did next. It was purely instinctual as I pulled her tighter against me and whispered, "I _do_ love you, Alice." _

A door closing woke me from my impromptu nap and I looked up to see a sheepish looking Gemma walk into the room with a bag of groceries. My head was still slightly in my dream and despite being fully clothed I pulled the blanket up higher on my chest to cover me.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen. Did I wake you?" She asked nervously, as if expecting a harsh reproof. Clearly, she didn't know me very well yet.

"No, no, it's fine." My voice was a little hoarse as I stretched, forcing myself to sit up. Relief flooded Gemma's face and she made her way over to me, holding out some envelopes and a magazine.

"I grabbed your mail on my way in." She said, giving me a small smile before darting away into the kitchen. I felt a little bad, I guess I hadn't really paid much attention to our new employee and it seems she took my silence as displeasure with her. One more thing I'd have to fix.

I shook my head and sifted through our mail until I came upon a small leaflet. A grin broke across my face. I knew exactly how I was going to show Alice that I cared about more than sex with her.

With more energy than I knew I had, I jumped off the couch and dug through my purse for my phone.

_Are you free Saturday evening?_ I typed out, pacing about the room anxiously as I waited for a response. Finally my phone buzzed and I nearly dropped it in my haste to read her response.

_Couldn't wait till Tuesday, huh?_

_Nope._

Her second response was much faster.

_I'm free. Time?_

_ 5:00. Tell your parents you're sleeping at a friends._

**A/N I took some liberties in the dream sequence. For instance, Alice knowing Bella's concerns about the couch without them being voiced. That's how my dreams are, I never question how I know things or how someone else knows them, it just seems normal during the dream. That's how it was for Bella. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry it took so long, but this chapter was a beast to write, and long as hell. I don't love it, but I don't hate it. I won't bias you anymore before you read it, so go ahead...**

Chapter 8

Friday was hectic, to put it mildly, and unfortunately for Jasper, Rosalie more or less kicked him out of the house so she could enjoy Emmett's day off, which is why he was laughing while watching me run around the house like a headless chicken.

Besides having to set up the evening for Alice and I, Edward had asked me to send him a copy of his passport and deal with the mess of getting an expedited one produced, since he'd apparently lost his. I couldn't very well tell him I didn't have time because I was setting up a date, but it was pushing me to the edge of my sanity.

"Bells!" Jasper called from his seat on the couch as I raced back through the living room on my way to the office. The tickets I needed were sold out, so I had been on and off the phone with David, our financial advisor who had connections in the theatre. He had finally come through and was sending me the information in an email.

"BELLS!" Jasper yelled louder. When I continued to ignore him he took a more direct approach, following me into the office and sitting right on my lap. Besides being crushed under his weight, he was also blocking my view of the computer screen.

"Ugh! Get off Jazz! You weigh a ton!" I grunted, trying to shove him off me. My efforts had no impact on him whatsoever.

"Aww, Bells, you hurt my feelings. You know I'm sensitive about my weight." He said with a mock pout.

"Jasper!" I whined, still futilely trying to shove him off me. He just turned so he was sideways and could see my face

"Uh uh uh, not until you tell me what's got you so riled up. I've been here for two hours and all I've gotten is a grunted hello! I feel neglected." He said, exaggerating his frown further, turning his head towards the computer screen. "Ah, but I may have found my first clue. What's this?"

"I don't know! Since you're blocking my view!" I growled and thankfully, Jasper stood up, moving to stand behind me and continue reading. I grinned as I took in the email. It was perfect.

"Hmm, so you have two tickets to a show tomorrow night, yet I know Edward to be out of the country until next week. Do I dare infer that you may be taking a certain young lady out on a date?" Jasper asked, a smirk in place as he raised an eyebrow at me mischievously.

"No, I…" I stumbled over my words. I hadn't really thought of this as a date, but I guess that's what it was. Somehow, labeling it that made it seem more like cheating, despite my already having slept with the girl.

"Bella, relax." Jasper cut in quickly, sensing my change in mood. He had always been good at reading me. "I'm sure Alice will appreciate your thoughtfulness, and some time with her, _without sex_, may help you work out your feelings a little more."

He was right, and that was part of my reasoning for doing this, even though it had started as something of a gift for Alice. I still wasn't completely sure that it wasn't just glorified lust invading me and causing my heart to go haywire. I was secretly hoping that I may see past my attraction to Alice and pick up on some terrible personality trait of hers, so that I can put this all behind me. I severally doubted that would happen, since in all the time I spent with Alice, she's never been anything but perfect in my eyes, but I could still hope. Otherwise, I had no idea how to proceed with my revelation the other day. So I like Alice. I'm married to Edward. I'm not about to throw away my marriage on a whim.

"Jasper, do you think I'm being stupid?" I asked, after a comfortable silence. He looked at me strangely for a minute before moving to sit on the edge of the desk in front of me.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and shrugged, slumping slightly in my chair.

"I don't know. This whole thing. I mean…GOD! I'm married for heaven's sake! And here I am going on a date with a girl whose still in high school…my husband is gone half the time…I don't know what I'm doing? Tell me what to do!" I ranted, my voice becoming louder at the end. Jasper grabbed the hands I was gesturing with, folding them together with his in front of me. He didn't respond right away, but took a deep breath and I mirrored it subconsciously.

"Bella." He started, his voice low and soft. He waited until I finally lifted my head found his eyes. "Sometimes, we love what's comfortable." I opened my mouth to ask if he was talking about Edward, but he smiled and put a finger to my lips to silence me. "And sometimes, we're comfortable, _because_ we're in love." My blank stare must have cued him into my lack of understanding. "Look, I can't tell you what to do here Bella. Only you know how you really feel. But I will say that I want you to be happy. I don't want you to do something just because you feel obligated. As horrible as it seems, Bella, don't think about Edward or Alice when you make this decision. Choose what you want do, and we'll work it out afterwards."

As neutral as Jasper was trying to be, I couldn't help but feel that he was pushing me just slightly towards Alice. Maybe that's what I wanted to see.

"Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Hale?" Gemma knocked lightly on the frame as she stood in the doorway. "Lunch is ready." She said quietly, turning quickly to retreat from the room.

"Wait! Gemma!" I called, jumping up. Seeing her reminded me that I needed to talk to her about tomorrow. She stopped, turning back to me, her expression anxious.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen?" She asked, her head bowed towards her feet. I turned to look back at Jasper who was watching the scene in amusement.

"Umm, right, uh I want you to take tomorrow off." I said, devoid of any eloquence or tact.

"Oh!" She looked up at me briefly in surprise before looking back down at her feet. "I, well, normally I take off Tuesdays, but I guess I could switch…"

"Oh, no! No, no, no. I didn't mean instead of Tuesday." I quickly reassured her, noticing her discomfort at the day change. "I'll still pay you for tomorrow, but I'm having a friend over and I'd like to cook the meal myself."

"Oh, okay. But, you don't have to pay me…' She started, before I interrupted again.

"Don't worry about it. There's no reason you should miss out on pay just because of me." I said, waving off her concern. She looked confused, but nodded her head.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen." She finally agreed, turning to leave again, but I stopped her again.

"Oh, and please call me Bella." I said, giving her what I hoped was a friendly smile. The corners of her lips twitched upwards and she met my eyes.

"Okay, Bella." With that she loped off towards the kitchen again, a noticeable lightness in her step that I hadn't seen before.

I turned back aground to see Jasper grinning at me.

"You sure do have a way with the young ladies, Bella." He snickered and I glared at him, trying to hide my own amusement.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

So this was it. I had spent the last hour and a half making spaghetti and meatballs because somewhere in the back of my brain I vaguely remembered Alice saying that baseballs and meatballs were the only two kinds of balls she liked. Now I was wondering if maybe I should have made something a bit more special and my pacing grew faster, heels clicking across the floor impatiently as I smoothed out my dress for the hundredth time. It was fairly warm out tonight, so I had opted for a white sundress with light blue flowers on it.

I froze as I heard the familiar sound of an engine pulling up outside my home and a door opening and closing. Unlike so many times before, I didn't run to the door. I couldn't move at all. Panic started to surge through me as I reflected on whether this whole plan had been a huge mistake.

The doorbell ringing snapped me out of my stupor and I slowly made my way over. I pulled the large oak door open to reveal the small girl who had been starring in my dreams lately, and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"Hello." She said happily, smiling at me. I moved towards her, expecting the normal greeting, only to be left wanting, as she glided passed me without a kiss. I frowned at the cold shoulder, but couldn't really blame her. "Are you…cooking?" She asked, turning to me in shock.

I nodded, blushing slightly under her gaze and gestured to the dining room.

"I thought maybe we could have dinner first." I said, watching anxiously as Alice's brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"O-kay." She said, leading the way, while I quickly ran to the kitchen to collect our plates. When I returned to the dining room she had taken an end seat, so I put down her plate and chose one adjoining hers. Her eyes lit up when she saw the food and grinned. "How did you know this was my favorite?" She asked, already digging into her serving, before I could answer.

"I thought I remembered you mentioning it." I said, trying not to laugh as I watched her eagerly slurp up a string of pasta, collecting sauce around her mouth. Her tongue darted out to gather the bit left behind and I found myself wiggling slightly in my seat. I don't know what it is about that tongue…well actually, yes I do. It's magic.

We finished the meal in relative silence, Alice too busy eating and me unsure of what to say. Unfortunately, without the distraction of food, it quickly became awkward and strained.

"So…." I began, desperately hoping for some unknown saving grace. Alice stood, grabbing my attention and I mimicked her actions.

"We both know why I'm here Bella. It's not like we haven't done it before, so why don't we just get down to it." She said smirking as she stalked towards me like a cat, pulling the sweatshirt she wore over her head. Underneath she was wearing another long sleeved t-shirt and despite my pounding heart, I was cognizant enough to find this fact strange when it was pretty warm outside. I guess she was small. Maybe she got cold easily.

"Umm, Alice." I said, taking a few steps backwards, glancing at the clock. The show was in two hours.

In the end, my efforts to stop her were futile as she pinned me to the wall, her lips moving to cover my neck in kisses while her fingers danced up and down my arms. I sighed when her hands reached my hair, combing themselves through it. I leaned down to catch her mouth, but small hands gripped my breasts, causing any thoughts in my brain to cease.

"Alice." I moaned, holding her tightly to me by the hips, her warm little body driving me crazy.

Her hands flitted to the zipper of my dress, moving it down, before she swiftly removed the straps from my shoulders. By the time the material landed on the floor, Alice was already pushing me onto the table, my legs wrapping around her waist as she continued to ravage my collarbone and chest with kisses. Her touches and kisses were wonderful, as usual, but something was different. It didn't…feel right. The more I allowed myself to think about it, the more I noticed her affections were… off. It felt too planned and stiff, like she was holding back. Then there was the lack of kisses, which hadn't escaped my notice, but I'd forced any thoughts of it out of my head, until now. Was this some kind of punishment?

I decided to test my theory and threaded my fingers through her soft hair, pulling her head up to mine carefully and moving to cover her lips with my own, but at the last minute she turned her head, just letting me catch her cheek. Her rejection caused a pain in my chest and the mood was abruptly gone.

"Wait." I said, the lust in my brain completely suppressed by confusion and hurt. But she ignored me, continuing her excursion south. "Alice, wait. Stop!" I said, grabbing her arms to push her away from me slightly and I flinched when she hissed in pain, wrenching out of my hold.

"What Bella? Isn't this what you wanted?" She growled in a tone that should have been intimidating, but I was too absorbed in other priorities to truly absorb what or how she spoke. I watched as her hand moved to rub her arm, my eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong with your arm?" I asked sternly, brooking no argument. Her fury turned to uncertainty as she assessed my look. Apparently, she saw something quite worrisome because she looked down to her shoes, and answered so quietly I barely heard.

"Nothing."

I snorted, grabbing her wrist with one hand and pulling up the sleeve with my other. I couldn't help the gasp that left me when I took in the bruise on her arm. Though, mostly healed now, to a green and yellow state, a handprint was still discernible and caused a bubbling rage to grow inside me.

"That bastard!" I snarled, pulling myself off the table, ignoring the shock on Alice's face. Whether it was due to my fury or language, I didn't know and didn't care. How dare he hurt her!

The hatred I felt for the man who did this was incomparable with anything I'd felt before. I wasn't normally a violent person, but I wanted nothing more than to smash my fist into his face. How could he hurt this beautiful little girl? This amazing, wonderful person who…was staring at my heaving breasts while I paced back and forth fuming. Okay so maybe she wasn't a little girl.

"Bella." Alice's soft voice called to me and I relaxed involuntarily, just a bit, at hearing it. It wasn't the casual indifferent tone she'd used to greet me or the more recently harsh one. This was _my _Alice's voice. I stopped just a bit in front of her. She'd pulled her sleeve back in place and was blushing. The rose on her cheeks made her look so young, like a doll, and without thinking I reached up and cupped her face, letting my thumb stroke over the heated skin. "I'm okay." She whispered, though something in her eyes made me pause. She looked…ashamed?

"Alice, he shouldn't have done that." To me the statement was obvious, but surprisingly, Alice shook her head.

"I slept with his wife, Bella. I didn't get any less than I deserved." Her voice heavy with guilt. "I mean, wouldn't you be upset if I slept with Edward?" She asked, staring up at me with teary eyes.

"Yes." I didn't know how else to respond, but honestly. She didn't need to know that I would be more upset about her sleeping with someone else than Edward. But of course, this was already the case and a fact I desperately tried to avoid remembering. She moved to look away from me, but I caught her chin in my hand, gently pulling eyes back to me. "Hey, this isn't your fault." She scoffed, rolling her eyes and I couldn't help smiling a little. "Okay, maybe _some_ of the blame's on you, but it takes two to tango, Alice." I said, trying to ease the seriousness a little and make her smile. My efforts weren't completely in vane, when I saw her lips twitch just slightly upwards. "Every woman you go to knows what they're doing and chooses to do it anyway. If anything we're more at fault because we're older and should know better." I finished, frowning at my own words, because as much as I'd like to deny it, I _am_ part of that group and I _should_ know better.

We were silent, both seemingly contemplating my words. Alice was watching me with an odd expression on her face, somewhere between bemusement and hope.

"What?" I finally asked, when I could no longer take her burning gaze. I felt exposed, like she was seeing through me, and it made me incredibly uneasy. She tilted her head just slightly to the side like a curious puppy and smiled.

"Why were you so angry about my arm? I thought you didn't care about me." She said, her smile fading a bit and I pulled her into a hug on instinct.

"Of course I care about you! I care very much about you!" I said, pulling back to see her face, but leaving my arms around her.

"But you said…you said you wanted to be like all the others. You just wanted me as a…a play thing." She whispered, her eyes tearing again and making me feel horrible.

"Oh, no! I never wanted that." I argued, but she pulled away, pointing her finger at me.

"YES YOU DID!" She insisted somewhat angrily.

"Yes, I said I wanted to be like the others, but I never thought of you as a _play thing_." I explained, disgusted at the thought. Alice was a person, not some sex toy. "I would never think that."

Alice's face softened and she moved back into my arms, clutching to me like a scared child.

"You mean it?" She asked

"Of course. You are so very special to me Alice. I'm only just now starting to realize just how important you are in my life." I whispered to her as I leaned down to let my head rest on her shoulder. I could feel her grinning into my own and I was just about to pull back and try my luck for a kiss again when the clock in the hall chimed, alerting me to the time. "Oh no! We have to hurry!" I said, grabbing Alice's hand and dragging her towards the stairs, ignoring her inquisition at our sudden movement.

"Bella? What's going on?" Alice finally became so frustrated she dug her feet into the carpet halfway down the upstairs hall.

"The car will be here soon and we need to get dressed." I explained, looking from her outfit to my own, belatedly realizing that I was still only in my underwear and blushing furiously. Alice's characteristic smirk was back as she also took in my appearance, but her curiosity won out.

"Car?"

My embarrassment was soon forgotten as my excitement took over and I turned back to her grinning. "Yes! I'm taking you out!" I said, laughing as her eyes widened. She was so stunned that she offered no resistance to my renewed tugging towards the bedroom.

Laid out on the bed was a knee length yellow gown that Rose had helped me pick out for Alice. I watched nervously as she moved to it slowly, letting the backs of her fingers trail over the fabric.

"It's gorgeous." She whispered and I beamed at my success. "But where are we going?" She asked, turning back to me. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"That is a surprise. Now go get dressed." I said playfully slapping her butt insistently towards the bathroom. She giggled, scurrying out of the room. My heart lifted at the sound. I finally had my Alice back!

By the time she reappeared I was dressed and ready to go, wearing a deep green dress. It fell just above the floor and hung straight down from the tight bodice. When Rosalie suggested that a size smaller would flatter my chest more, I was apprehensive, but looking at Alice's face now, I would definitely have to buy Rose a very expensive gift.

"Oh my God." Alice breathed, her eyes glued to my body and making me feel like a goddess.

"You like it?" I asked, innocently.

"Mmmm, yes." She said lustfully as she sashayed over to me, trailing a finger down my collarbone to where the dress pushed up my breasts teasingly. I shivered at the touch and drew her to me. I wanted so badly to kiss her then, but was afraid I might be pushing it too soon. So, instead, I drew back, taking in the beauty before me.

Alice looked so pure and innocent in the light yellow gown. It flared out at the waist and twirled gently around her as she moved. The straps on her dress made it slightly more modest than my own, but that didn't detract from the lust her form caused in me.

"You look amazing." I told her, but truthfully it felt like too much of an understatement. Alice was staring into my eyes looking oddly shy. It's odd how the more I got to know her, the more timid she became. She bit her lip nervously and my stomach fluttered. She made me feel like a teenager with a crush.

I had just gotten up my nerve to lean towards her inviting lips when the doorbell rang.

"Fuck." I cursed under my breath, more than a little irritated with the timing.

"Oh my. Bella's not so innocent anymore, is she? I've taught you well." Alice grinned smugly at me.

"Mhmm." I agreed, smirking. Then with a confidence I didn't know I had I leaned in, letting my lips ghost over her ear and whispered the word that always drove her crazy when I said it. "Pussy."

She moaned, much to my satisfaction, and her whole body shivered. Her eyes were glazed over with lust as I pulled back, taking her hand. "Come on." I said, pulling her still entranced body behind me.

Watching Alice react like that to me was empowering and I couldn't help the grin on my face as I glanced behind me several times to see Alice still dazed and taking in my body hungrily.

By the time we reached the foyer, Alice had snapped out of it and was practically skipping at my side out the front door. Our driver looked at me curiously as Alice slipped into the car ahead of me while he held the door open. I blushed, looking away and quickly following her into the backseat. Alice had already put up the divider between us and the driver and jumped me as soon as I settled into the car.

"That was very naughty of you Bella." She breathed, straddling my lap. "Now I'm all _hot_ and _wet_ with no relief in sight." She pouted, resting her forehead against mine. It was as if the past week had never happened. But if she was fine, then I certainly wasn't going to dwell on it, especially not when she started to subtly grind herself into my lap. There was still a thirty minute drive to the theatre, more than enough time for me to prove to Alice she was more than a play thing.

"Who said there would be no relief?" I whispered, arching my eyebrow suggestively and grinning when I saw Alice gape at me. She hadn't expected me to return her teasing.

Moving her off my lap, I laid her down on the seat in front of me, pulling my gown up so I could move easier as I hovered above her.

"Bella?" She gasped in surprise, arching into me as I brought my lips to her neck and up her jaw, ending with a kiss at the corner of her mouth. My hands slid up her thighs, parting them gently so I could settle between them. All the while, Alice just watched on in awe.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She finally managed to get out, when I slid the straps off her shoulders, pulling down the top of her dress just enough for her perky breasts to jump free. I barely heard her question, as I drooled over the sight of her pink buds, calling me to suck on them. My head dropped to her chest, and I captured one of the temptresses in my mouth, letting my tongue swirl around it. It felt like forever since I'd been able to touch her like this, to taste her at all. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as she squirmed beneath me. I loved it. This feeling of being in control, of giving her even a small bit of the pleasure back that she always gives me. It's not as if I'd never done it before, but she always made sure I had come first… several times. Not tonight. Tonight was my turn to take care of her.

"Bel-ungh!" She moaned as I bit down a bit on the tender flesh in my mouth. I smiled and continued, greedily covering every bit of skin I could reach with my lips. I could feel the heat from between her legs through my dress on my stomach and I drew her knees up, trailing kisses down her thigh on my way to my destination. "Oh! Oh, please, yes!" She cried, her fingers tangling in my hair. It was a good thing I brought a hairbrush, I thought errantly as I finally arrived at her panty clad mound. The sweet smell of her body mixed with a slightly musky one from her sex caused my head to spin with lust.

I noticed a darkened spot on her white lace panties and I smirked. I had caused that. She was aroused because of me! My flattened tongue pressed against it and we both moaned.

"Bella! Stop teasing!" Alice groaned, pulling slightly harder on my hair in frustration. I grinned, but didn't waste any more time, carefully pulling down the fabric between us and staring in wonder at the rosy folds before me. "Yes! Touch me Bella! Touch my pussy!" She practically screamed, pulling me against her harder. I had never seen her this out of control before. Her head thrashed wildly and she bucked her hips as I let a finger explore her, finally finding purchase in her throbbing excitement. My mouth moved to her clit and I sucked on it happily, although it was somewhat difficult with her moving so much.

Within a couple minutes, I watched through my lashes as her eyes squeezed shut and she tensed before a furious tremble seized her body. She called out my name blissfully while I eagerly cleaned her up and replaced her lace panties before sliding back up her shaky form. I wiggled my way between her and the back of the seat so I could lay at her side and watch her face come down from the high I gave her.

With a satisfied moan she finally opened her eyes and met mine. "What was that for?" She asked breathlessly, giving me a sleepy smile.

"Because I wanted to." I whispered back, leaning down to kiss her forehead lovingly. She looked so peaceful and content that I couldn't help snuggling into her with a smile.

* * *

We remained like that for the rest of the ride, but when the car stopped, Alice's eager curiosity returned and she bounced outside as soon as the door opened. I followed right after and frowned at the smirk on our driver's face. He needed no explanation as I handed him a hundred dollar bill with a look that said, 'not a word.' He nodded, and turned back to the front seat with a chuckle.

I joined Alice's side, who stopped and was staring up at the outside of the theatre.

"I…umm, got us tickets." I said, hesitantly when she turned a disbelieving face towards me. Her lack of reaction was worrying. "The group that normally does shows for the Olivier in London is on a special tour right now." She still didn't respond, but her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "They're putting on Much Ado About Nothing. It's my favorite Shakespeare play and I wanted to share it with you…Alice? Are you ok…" The rest of my question was cut off as the pair of lips I'd been missing captured mine in a slow and gentle kiss. Her soft lips felt like pillows against my own and I wrapped my arms around her waist, unconcerned with any audience we might have. It was heaven to have my Alice back completely.

"Thank you." She said softly when she finally withdrew from the kiss. I didn't even have time to acknowledge it before she was dragging me towards the entrance with a squeal of excitement.

The show was amazing, as expected, and made even better because of how much Alice enjoyed it. I watched, enthralled as her eyes lit up, taking in every scene intently, and giggling at Beatrice and Benedick. She was completely enraptured by the show, and I by her. It was obvious to me how much she loved the theater and I made a note to ask her whether she planned to continue acting after high school.

I got my chance on the way home as we settled back into the car. Alice curled into my side, with my arm around her waist.

"So did you like the show?" I asked, easing my way into a conversation. Alice smiled up at me.

"It was perfect. The actors were _so_ good. Plus I love that play anyway. Beatrice is so sassy; she's one of my favorite characters." She babbled happily.

"You're a good actress too. Are you going to go to school for that?" She frowned unexpectedly and I desperately wished I could take back my question.

"I wanted to. I actually got a full scholarship to the acting program at Fordham."

"That's great! Are you going?" I thought I already knew the answer to that based on her unhappy expression, but decided to ask anyway, hoping for some details.

"My parents don't think it's a viable career choice." She stated softly.

"What? That's crazy! Haven't they seen you act? You're amazing!" I exclaimed in disbelief, but the answer to my question was obvious when Alice turned her head away to look out the window.

"Forget about your parents Alice. One day they're going to realize how stupid they've been, but don't let them ruin your dreams." I said, brushing away her tears when she turned back to face me. I didn't like to see Alice so sad and it caused an anger to swell within me for her undeserving parents.

"What was _your_ dream?"

Her question caught me off guard and I tensed slightly, making Alice look up at me curiously.

"Bella?" She urged quietly.

"I wanted to open a gallery." I finally supplied.

"Really?" Alice asked, sitting up straighter and turning to me, a genuine smile back on her face. "So you like art?" I nodded.

"I was an art history major."

"Cool! So why didn't you then?" This time I was the one who turned to look out the window, too ashamed to meet her eyes. It was a question I had asked myself several times over the years. Honestly, I never really knew the answer and still don't. At first I was just between jobs. I had finished my internship and had interviews at several places, but Edward had begun working for his father and we were thrust into a world of social elites and events. I suppose I just got caught up in it all and before I knew it, Edward just expected I would stay home, so I did.

"Bella?" Alice's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to see her frowning at me.

"Huh?"

"My history teacher was telling us the other day about a Monet exhibit. I was thinking maybe we could go. You could be my personal tour guide." She said, smiling at me a little nervously. "What do you think?"

"I'd love to."

Alice beamed, bouncing into my lap and kissing me chastely on the lips.

A moment later we arrived at my house and Alice pulled me inside and upstairs. I knew what was coming and wasn't disappointed. As soon as we reached my bedroom, Alice was upon me, leading me towards the bed as she hurriedly removed my dress.

"No, Alice." I told her gently, stopping her from going any further. She pouted adorably and crossed her arms.

"Why not?" She huffed and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. Pulling back the duvet, I carefully removed her dress before leading her by the hand under the covers with me.

When I finally had her wrapped in my arms, I whispered in her ear.

"Tonight was just for you, sweetie. Seeing you happy is enough for me." I nuzzled my cheek against her neck as she sighed, snuggling further into me. It wasn't long before I heard her deep, even breathing telling me she was asleep and I was left alone with my thoughts, not exactly my favorite place to be right now.

After tonight it was clear to me that I cared for Alice more than I realized. In addition to that, she probably knows that I have feelings for her now. But I'm still married and I still love Edward. I can't see myself living without either of them. So where does that leave me?

I sighed, giving up on sleep for the moment. I kissed Alice's head once more and slipped out of bed. On my way into the kitchen, the blinking answering machine caught my eye and I pushed play while I got a glass of water.

_"Hello Bella. It's your mother. I'm coming for a visit."_

**A/N And the verdict is?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews, I loved them!**

Chapter 9

Between my relationship issues and my mother's surprise call, it was several hours before I finally managed to drift off to sleep, which meant I was still dead to the world at nine when Gemma wakes me for breakfast.

It took a warm body squirming restlessly in my hold to finally rouse me, and even then I refused to open my eyes. I merely held her tighter to stop her moving and grumbled into the soft tendrils of hair tickling my face.

"Bella!" Alice's voice whispered insistently, but I chose to ignore her. When she realized I wasn't going to respond she became impatient and poked me in the side. "_Bella!"_ She hissed again.

"What?" I whined, barely opening one eye to take in her face, centimeters away, looking anxious. Her expression was enough to wake me up completely and I shot up in bed, alarmed. That's when I noticed Gemma standing in the doorway looking surprisingly, unsurprised. In fact, she seemed amused and waited patiently for me to say something, but when I continued to imitate a goldfish, she took the initiative.

"Good Morning Bella. I noticed your friend was still here when I stopped in earlier, so I have a breakfast for two waiting downstairs, when you're ready."

"Uh, thank you?" I choked out, barely recollecting my wits. She just smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her. I groaned, collapsing back onto the bed.

"Well, she seems nice." Alice giggled, rolling on top of me with a smile. I wrapped my arms around her bare waist unconsciously, and leaned up to peck her on the lips. She sighed, letting her head fall to my chest. "I don't think she'll tell anyone Bella. She doesn't seem the type."

"I hope not." I murmured, resting my chin on the top of her head. It was all too much for me right now. I didn't even want to think about the possible consequences at the moment, so I didn't. Instead, I snuggled against Alice for a few more minutes before finally getting out of bed and finding some pajamas for us both.

Alice had to roll my pants up several times at the waist before she could walk in them, and even then she was swimming in my clothes. It actually made her look adorable.

Once we reached the table and took our seats, Gemma arrived with two steaming plates of eggs and sausage. When she didn't leave immediately, I turned to look at her, trying my best to keep the blush on my face under control.

"Something else?" I finally managed to ask. Gemma was watching me in obvious amusement, which in turn caused my anxiety to rise.

"I'm making a trip to the cleaners today after breakfast, so I can take your gowns from last night, but do you want me to take your sundress as well?" She asked. Though she managed to keep her face relatively stoic, it was obvious that she found something humorous by the glint in her eye and a slight twitch of the lips. I felt like I was missing something so I glanced at Alice, but she was pointedly ignoring the conversation, a smug smile on her face.

"What sundress?" I finally asked, annoyed and confused by this unspoken joke at my expense. I was starting to miss the shy Gemma who feared me.

"The white one with blue flowers." She specified with a slight smirk.

My face felt like it was on fire as my eyes drifted involuntarily to the spot on the floor I'd left that dress last night. Thoughts swam in my head of Alice ravishing me on the very table I was sitting at and I blushed harder at the thought. I couldn't breathe. If she found the dress, then she must have thought…But of course she thought that! She found Alice and I practically naked in bed this morning!

"I'm sure Bella would appreciate that." My young lover finally answered sweetly, in my place, pinching my leg under the table to break me out of my thoughts. "Right Bella?" She asked, also smirking.

"Uh, yeah." I finally choked out, completely mortified. Averting my gaze, I hurriedly began shoveling eggs into my mouth and refused to look back up until I heard Gemma's feet quietly retreating from the room.

* * *

We finished breakfast over light conversation and then had a long shower, where I finally let Alice drown me in pleasure, as she wanted to last night. We walked out to her Porsche, and I gave her one last passionate kiss before sending her on her way. I hadn't bothered to get dressed after our shower, opting rather to just throw on a robe, but Jasper and Rose were coming soon, so I had to find something to wear.

I was only in a bra and jeans when I heard voices outside my closet.

"Wow! I didn't know Bella even owned anything like this!" Jasper's voice exclaimed in awe, and I froze in my search for a shirt, instead turning and flying out into my room only to see him holding up my black thong from last night.

"JASPER!" I screamed darting over to him and snatching the fabric from his hands.

"Of course she does! I buy them for her! Although, I don't remember this pair." Rose countered from the other side of my bed, holding Alice's white lace panties between two fingers out in front of her.

I shrieked and ran towards her, falling twice in my haste to retrieve the garment. She laughed at my clumsiness and held the panties over her head out of reach, laughing harder when I began to jump for them desperately.

"Rosalieeeee!" I whined trying to pull her arm down. I felt like we were back on the playground and she was holding my doll over her head. It wasn't fair that she was always freakishly tall! Jasper, who would normally help me, was too busy rolling on the floor in laughter. I finally huffed, giving up and glared at my supposed bestfriends.

"Oh come on Bella, we're just kidding around." Jazz said, standing and moving towards us. I crossed my arms petulantly, and Rose finally lowered her arm.

"HA!" I yelled triumphantly, grabbing the panties from Rose and smiling cheekily. She chuckled and then rolled her eyes when she looked over at Jasper, before smacking him in the back of the head.

I turned to him gazing at me appreciatively and I realized I was still without a shirt. With another shriek, I covered my chest and darted back into the closet.

"What? I can't appreciate her form?"

"No, you _can't_ appreciate our _married _friend's form." I chuckled to myself as I heard Rose and Jasper arguing outside, ignoring the slight discomfort I felt being reminded of the ring on my finger.

I finally decided on a simple t-shirt and discovered Rose putting the last of the scattered clothes around my room in the hamper while Jasper sat on my bed watching her absently.

"You guys are here early." I noted, alerting them to my return. Rose smiled and moved over to hug me.

"We were excited to hear about your date last night, but if the state of your room is any indication, I'm pretty sure it went well." She said smiling as Jasper joined her and I led them into the hall.

"Yes it went fine. But before I tell you about it there is a more urgent matter, that being my _mother_ coming to visit in two days." I said, glancing back at them unhappily as I related this news.

Now, I love my mother. She always took care of me, loved me, gave me the best of everything, and she absolutely adored Edward. He was everything she always wanted for me. It was sheer luck that I actually found someone to love who was also up to her standards.

Normally, when she would visit she would check to see I was eating properly, instruct our housecleaner on the correct way to polish wood, and then tell me I needed to put more effort into my appearance to keep my husband happy. Throughout this I would nod and smile until I could finally send her back to my poor father.

But this visit would be different. I knew it would because my mother could read me better than anyone and it would take her little to no time to wheedle the information about Alice out of me. What I didn't know is how she would react, and I was petrified to find out.

"Oh shit!" Jasper chuckled. "What are you going to do?" I turned to scowl at him.

"Well I don't know, obviously! As soon as she sees me she'll know something's wrong. And you know how she is. She won't stop until she gets the truth out of me." I sighed.

"You never were very good at hiding your emotions." Rose commented and I glared at her. "Well it's true!" She said glaring right back at me, though hers was playful.

We finally reached the living room and I plopped onto the couch, Rose beside me and Jasper next to us in a chair.

"The most you can hope for is that she'll be so distracted asking for grandchildren that she won't notice you're hiding something." Jasper offered, grinning at me. I groaned, my head falling back onto the cushion. Another reason I was not looking forward to my mother's visit. Over the past several months, her emails and calls have been heavily laced with subtle and not-so-subtle hints that she wants grandchildren.

"At least I won't have to endure the endless questions about settling down. I'm shipping out on Tuesday." Jasper said, a forced smile on his face.

"Already?" I asked, frowning. It felt as if he'd just arrived. He nodded before standing to squish between Rose and I on the couch, throwing his arms behind us.

"Don't worry though, I won't be gone long this time. Now that I'm stationed in the states I can come visit more often." He assured, trying to bring us all some comfort. I felt the tears gathering in my eyes unwittingly and blinked them away before leaning my head on his shoulder. His strong arm wrapped around me and he gave my shoulder a squeeze. I'd just gotten one of my bestfriends back and I didn't want to lose him again. I needed him, especially right now.

Rose wasn't faring much better on the other side, though she hid her sadness better than me. She rarely dropped her strong façade. At least this time his wasn't going into combat. It was nice to not have to worry about him all the time anymore.

"Now, don't forget to write this time. I want to hear about everything." Jazz said, his eyes falling on me in particular. I nodded and he smiled, kissing my forehead and standing again, holding out his hands to pull both of us up. "Enough, talk. I'm starving. Where's that gorgeous cook of yours?" Jasper asked loudly, and I heard a pan clang in the kitchen. I couldn't help laughing as I quickly followed after him. Gemma would need saving once Jazz turned on the charm. He's such a flirt.

* * *

As it happened, my mother was flying in around the same time as Jasper's flight out, so Rose and I were going to stay at the airport to see him off before picking her up.

After we parked, we headed to the terminals, stopping just outside to say our goodbyes. Jasper and Rose went first, teasing each other playfully before Rose gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Neither of them were really sappy, so this was about as heartfelt a goodbye as it would get. Jasper turned to me as Rose shooed away one of the airline people trying to put Jasper's duffel on a cart.

"Come here Bella." He said, gently pulling me in for a hug. Though I'd tried to hold them back, my eyes betrayed me as silent tears ran down my cheeks. I hated looking so weak, when even his sister could keep herself together, but I was going to miss him so much.

He held me for a while, but eventually pulled back so he was only grasping my arms. "Listen, Bells. Before I go, I need to say this." I nodded waiting for him to continue and he shot me a smile. "You're kind of in a mess right now, but I want you to know that no matter what you decide to do, you'll always have me. Edward and I are friends and he's a great guy, but you've been my girl since, well, practically the womb! I'll love you no matter what Bells, but I want you to be happy. Okay?" I nodded, hugging him tightly again.

"Alright, well I got to get going." Jasper finally said, heaving his bag onto his shoulder and taking a step back towards the door.

"Call when you land, okay? I don't want to get another call from mom at three in the morning asking if her baby boy's okay." Rose said, rolling her eyes and Jazz laughed, rubbing his chopped hair.

"Sure thing." Then with one last glance at each of us he made his way into the airport.

* * *

"BELLA HONEY!" Renee called, rushing towards me with an oversized purse, a man with a trolley full of suitcases right behind her.

"Hi mom."

She pulled me into a hug briefly before standing back and taking in my appearance, her brow furrowed. I looked down at the simple t-shirt and jeans I'd chosen to wear and mentally kicked myself for not taking Rosalie's suggestion that I dress up a bit. Said bestfriend was now smirking at me as if she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Isabella Marie! Why can't you ever wear the nice clothes I send you? Look at Rose…" She said, gesturing to the smug blonde behind her. "See how nicely she dresses?"

"Yes mom." I muttered, glaring at Rose, when my mother finally turned to greet her as well, pulling her into a hug.

"How's Emmett, dear?"

"Oh, he's fine Renee. Same as always." Rose said, smiling at my mother like an angel.

By the time we'd made it out to the car, Rose had been complimented on her tan, while I was told I looked a bit soft around the edges and informed of a new diet I should try.

"When's Edward returning? You said he's in China?" Renee asked, looking into the backseat at me while Rose pulled out of the parking lot.

"He'll be back Thursday."

"Oh." She said, disappointed. "He works so hard, I worry about him. Maybe you should schedule a vacation soon. It'll give you a chance to get started on those grandchildren of mine." She said, giving me a wink.

"MOM!" I complained, blushing a brilliant shade of red and hitting the back of Rose's seat when she laughed.

"What?" My mother pouted. "You're nearing thirty now, Bella. It's time you started thinking about kids." She insisted.

I huffed at the reminder of my age and sat back in my seat, refusing to answer. My mother just rolled her eyes at the childish display and turned back to talk to Rose.

Once we were dropped off at my house, Gemma helped me carry mom's bags into the house. Thankfully our guest room is on the main floor so we didn't need to take them up the stairs. I don't know why she needed four large suitcases for a short visit!

"Can I get you a drink, mom?" I asked, as we settled into the living room and Gemma ran off to make dinner. I had given her specific instructions on how to cook while my mother was here, so she was nervous about getting it right.

"Oh! That would be wonderful. Gin Martini, dear?" I nodded making my way over to our built in mini bar. I also made a gin and tonic for myself, heavy on the gin. This was going to be a long few days.

**A/N Okay so it wasn't as long and it ended at kind of a weird place, but I needed to break up this one and my next chapter somewhere. Hope you liked it anyway. Next update should be soon. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Yeah, so basically I completely lied when I said my next update would be soon. Sorry. On the upside, this chapter is kind of a big deal and I think you'll like it, so enjoy...**

Chapter 10

I was violently awoken the next morning when my curtains were thrown back, letting the morning sun stream in the window, and consequently, right into my eyes. I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head and trying to ignore the woman flitting around my room.

"Come on Bella. Up, up up!" My perky mother sang, emphasizing her words with a tap on my butt. I could hear her already rifling through my closet and burrowed deeper into my covers.

"Isabella Marie! You get up right now." Mom said using her stern voice, ripping my blankets off me. I instinctively curled up at the loss of warmth.

"Whyyyyyyy?" I whined, rolling away from her.

"Because I said so!" The ultimate parental come back. Never the less, I finally relented and sat up with a grunt, pushing my hair back and out of my face.

A few minutes later I was dressed and dragging myself down the stairs for breakfast. Our plates were waiting on the table when we arrived. I rarely saw Gemma since my mother's arrival. Apparently she was hiding, not that I could blame her.

"You seem awfully tired, honey. Are you not sleeping well?" Mom asked, watching me with concern in her eyes. I shrugged, forking some more eggs into my mouth. She frowned, but reached over and squeezed my arm gently, in a gesture of comfort. "It must be hard with Edward away so often, but it'll only be a couple more days now. I'm sure you'll sleep better once he's home." She smiled and withdrew her arm to take a sip of orange juice. My mother could be a little crass or demanding at times, but there was never any doubt in my mind that it was because she cared about me. Times like these proved it. Though, that didn't stop me from escaping her for a couple hours after breakfast to read in our garden.

Of course by lunch, I was discovered.

"Bella, would you mind going to Vicky's this afternoon. It's been so long since I've seen her and I promised her mother I'd stop in."

Victoria, was the daughter of one of my mother's good friends. We had never been particularly close, though, and we had become even more distant when I began seeing Alice, knowing that she was as well. However, my mother adored her, so I knew a visit was inevitable the moment she came to town. As far as I was concerned, seeing Victoria at the club occasionally was plenty.

"Fine." I sighed, marking my book and heading back to the house.

* * *

"Slow down, dear. We're not in a race."

"I'm going the speed limit mom."

"You're awfully close to the line, honey."

"It's fine, mom."

"It's a left at this light."

"I know where she lives mom."

* * *

My nerves were frayed from the car trip so I was only too happy when we pulled up to the gate and buzzed for entrance. Unfortunately, as we continued up the winding drive, my relief proved to be short lived.

"Oh my God." I breathed, when the house appeared, though the beautiful mansion wasn't what caught my eye. The bright yellow Porsche out front was like a punch to my gut and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"Bella? What's wrong?" My mother asked, finally noticing my obvious discomfort. But I ignored her. I was too caught up in my own emotions to worry about her concern for me.

And then…I died a little bit more inside.

The front door opened, revealing Alice and Victoria laughing together, playfully touching each other. My stomach turned and I was caught between my hurt and anger. I thought back to the weekend and couldn't help feeling betrayed and a little resentful at the sight before me.

"Oh! I didn't even think that she might have company. I guess I should have called first. Do you know that girl, Bella?" My mother asked, oblivious to my breaking heart. I remained silent, my eyes set on the couple in front of us, my hands gripping the steering wheel until it was almost painful. "Bella?"

I turned my miserable face towards my mother briefly, before silently opening the door and climbing out of the car. I heard my mother following, but didn't slow in my furious trek towards the house.

I watched as the two women realized they were not alone, and blue eyes met mine, fear and shame evident in them.

"Renee! I didn't know you were in town!" Victoria said, happily, walking down the steps to give my mother a hug. My gaze remained focused on the young girl, now biting her lip.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, though." Mom asked, as they pulled away. She shot a curious look over to Alice and Victoria followed her eyes.

"Oh, no! That's just Alice. She was just leaving." With that blatant dismissal, Alice slowly made her way to her car dejectedly, avoiding everyone's eye contact, especially mine. "Come inside, Renee. I've just remodeled the living room and I'm dying to show it to you." Victoria said, leading my mother towards the house.

"Bella? Are you coming?" Mom called back to me.

"In a minute." I said, never taking my eyes off the small girl who was still fumbling for her car keys, apparently in a hurry to escape. When I spoke, however, she looked up at me, her face slightly fearful. I heard the front door close and I knew we were alone.

Taking a few steps towards the Porsche the hurt inside me bubbled over and I lashed out, snarling, "Was the other night not enough for you? Are you so needy that you'll whore yourself out to anyone just for a good time? Oh wait! I already know the answer to that, since you've been doing it for years now!"

I regretted it immediately, but in my blind rage and jealousy, any sort of filter on my mouth was not functional. I suppose I expected her to be a least slightly remorseful or something, but in fact, it was quite the opposite.

Alice's glare was set to kill. Dropping her purse she stalked around the car towards me. With false bravado, I held my ground, hands on my hips, and she stopped barely an inch from me.

"What did you just say?" She hissed. I didn't respond. I couldn't. The anger and hurt swirling in her eyes had left me speechless. "I don't remember you having a problem when I "whored" myself out to you." She said slightly louder, her small body was trembling in her fury, small fists balled at her sides. A long silence followed, the tension building to astronomical proportions, until finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Didn't this weekend mean anything to you?" I asked quietly. My rage had long since dissipated leaving only feelings of sorrow and self-loathing behind. Alice's face softened just slightly, and when she spoke next, her voice no longer had the edge I'd heard before.

"Of course it did. It meant everything to me."

"Then why…" Her soft finger covered my lips, cutting off my words.

"Because if I stopped seeing the others, rumors would start, and if they discovered I was still seeing you, it would only be a matter of time before Edward found out."

"You did this to protect me?" I asked, shocked.

"I did it to protect us both." She corrected, giving me a small smile and taking my hand in hers.

I knew what she was doing was smart and I should have just accepted it and tried to slip back into my safe world of denial when it came to Alice with other women, but I couldn't. The sight of Victoria touching her, the image of them together was burned into my mind, and the thought of Alice being with anyone else in the future made my stomach rebel violently and my heart clench.

"Don't." I finally blurted out, surprising both Alice and myself.

"Don't? Don't what?" She asked, seemingly trying to find the answer in my eyes.

I knew my next words would change things, but I was tired of always playing it safe. I didn't want anyone else touching my Alice! I'd never been a possessive person. When girls used to come up to Edward in bars, I never faulted them. He is very good looking after all. But with Alice it was different. There was a primal need inside me telling me to claim what's mine and protect it from all others.

"Don't see anyone else." Alice looked up at me slightly alarmed, but before she could speak, I closed the distance between us, kissing her hungrily.

After a moment of shock, she returned my fervor and the kiss deepened, my tongue dominating hers as I explored her mouth. Somehow Alice ended up pressed into her car, one of her legs wrapped around mine, but it wasn't close enough. Taking my hands from her hair, I moved them to her bottom, lifting her so she could wrap both legs around me. She moaned as I pressed harder into her exposed center. We kissed feverishly, both apparently needing to prove something to the other.

Unfortunately, a few moments later, my senses returned to me and I realized my mother was just inside the house. With one final kiss, I eased Alice back onto the ground, but left my forehead pressed to hers.

"Please, Alice. It hurts to think of you with anyone else. I know it's probably stupid, but I can't do this anymore. I want you to be mine and only mine. _Please_." I begged. She didn't answer right away and I was left anxiously staring into the blue pools I'd drowned in so many times.

"Okay." She finally whispered, smiling and leaning up to peck me quickly on the lips.

"Okay?" I asked, hope oozing out of me.

"Okay, I won't see anyone else. Just you."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, and Alice giggled at my excitement. I should have known there'd be a catch.

"But this isn't a one way street, Bella." She said, abruptly ending the happy dance in my head. "You're not the only one who gets jealous." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. Though she never actually verbalized the demand, it was obvious what she wanted.

"It's not that easy, Alice. We're married." I reasoned, though instinctively I knew that excuses wouldn't work this time.

"It is that easy. You can only have one of us, Bella. Who do you want more?" The blatant ultimatum was unexpected, but I knew the answer. Maybe I'd always known it, but I'd save analyzing myself for later.

"I want you." I breathed, and Alice beamed at me, causing my heart to soar. It was a surprisingly easy choice once I was up against the wall. I simply couldn't lose Alice, and while I loved Edward, it just…wasn't enough. This was quite possibly the most spontaneous and reckless thing I've done in my life, yet I couldn't feel anything but elated in this moment.

"You…you're going to tell him." Alice asked shakily and it took me a moment to realize she was crying, all the while a brilliant smile still on her face.

"I will." I promised, though I had yet to work out the how and when. This wasn't something I could just spring on my husband the moment he got home, and certainly not while my mother was here.

After a few more teary kisses, Alice left, leaving me to spend the remainder of my afternoon with my mother and Victoria. Joy. However, even listening to them prattle on about mindless topics, could not wipe the goofy grin off my face and I knew I would be in trouble for it later. As it was, my mother was sending me worried glances, so I took the time to mentally prepare myself for the inevitable conversation.

* * *

The ride back was tense, as an unspoken agreement not to speak until we arrived home was established. I had just barely parked the car before my mother was out and walking into the house, so I hurriedly followed.

"We'll be having dinner late tonight Jenna. My daughter and I need to have a talk." Mother said brusquely to a scared looking Gemma who'd come out to greet us. She looked to me and I gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Thank you, _Gemma._" I said, emphasizing her name and taking childish pleasure when I heard my mother huff. Taking a seat across from her, I reminded myself to show no fear. "So you wanted to talk to me? What about?"

Mom snorted in disbelief and threw herself back onto her feet, quickly closing the distance between her and our mini bar. Once she'd poured a double shot of gin and some tonic, she took to pacing. That's when I knew I was in for it. My mother only paced when she was incredibly irritated or worried about something.

"Let's not pussyfoot around the bush here Bella. I saw the way you looked at that _girl_ at Victoria's house. When they came outside the jealousy was practically falling off you in waves! Then you're outside with her for nearly half an hour doing who knows what and you come back in with no explanation and some ridiculous grin on your face! I don't know what you were thinking, but I think you'd better start talking right now, young lady! For heaven's sake! You're married to Edward, Isabella! And you're going around town with some trollop! What if he found out!"

By the end of her speech, my mother was red in the face and holding an empty glass, staring down at me. I had hoped she might have missed the jealousy, but it was wishful thinking on my part. Renee was nothing if not observant.

"Alice…" Before I could get in two words, mom huffed, cutting me off.

"…is a child! AND A GIRL! I absolutely won't stand for this! Victoria told me about how this Alice sleeps around with everyone! Have you lost all your sense! You're risking your marriage and your reputation for some lesbian experiment with a slutty little…"

"SHE'S NOT A SLUT!" I roared, standing and slightly trembling in rage. She could say whatever she wanted about me, but that was pushing it too far.

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE TO _ME_ ISABELLA!"

"NO!" I growled, taking a step forward. Her eyes widened in surprise and she flopped back onto the couch. "For once you're going to listen to me." I pulled my hands through my hair, my annoyance with my mother far surpassing its normal limits. "Alice makes me happy mom." I turned to look at her, my eyes pleading for some understanding, but she was stubborn as always, refusing to look at me, so with a deep breath I dropped the bomb. "I love her, mom. I'm leaving Edward."

Her head whipped around so fast, I thought I'd need to take her to the hospital for whiplash.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" She hissed, at me, looking around, as if for eavesdroppers. Surprisingly, her comment just made me smile.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I love Alice and want to be with her." I said feeling incredibly light after acknowledging these facts out loud.

Oddly enough, my mother was actually looking at me with something akin to pity.

"Bella." She started, patting the seat next to her, so I sat down. "I know you must be lonely with Edward gone so often. It's easy to confuse a want of companionship and lust for something deeper…"

"I'm not…" I started to argue, but my mother shushed me like a mindless child.

"I'm sure once Edward returns, you'll realize that this passing fancy was just that and move on. After all, I'm still waiting on those grandchildren." She smiled caringly at me and I furrowed my brow. Was she really that much in denial, or had my confession completely sent her over the edge.

"Mom, Edward and I aren't having children, because I'm leaving him." I reiterated and she looked at me disapprovingly.

"Now, Bella. Stop being so silly. Why on earth would you leave a perfect husband who's given you this wonderful house and a more than comfortable life for some little girl who's still in high school? It's absurd! I don't find your joke very funny and I think you'd better stop talking about it before Edward comes home and you upset him with this nonsense." She lectured and I stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh my God! You're insane!" I muttered, pulling on my hair again and standing again.

"Oh! I'm the insane one, am I? I'm not the one throwing my life away on a whim! Just how do you expect to support yourself, because I can tell you right now that your father and I will not have you and some tramp living under our roof!"

"I'll get a job!" I countered, completely fed up with this circular discussion. One minute she's in denial and the next she's biting my head off like before!

She snorted, causing my irritation to rise.

"Doing what exactly? The only reason your father and I allowed you to be an art history major was because we knew Edward would take care of you. I can't believe how selfish you're being!" She huffed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Wanting to be happy is selfish? Fine then, I'm being selfish! For once in my life I'm doing what I want to do!" I screamed.

"I won't be a part of this Isabella. I can't stand by and watch you destroy your life." My mother said, her voice quiet and resolute.

"Fine." I said, crossing my arms. She looked up at me with a combination of disappointment and disgust on her face and I had to look away. Sure she was being a bitch right now, but she was still my mother and I couldn't bear to see her regard me in such a way. But I wouldn't give in. She would just have to learn to accept it…or she couldn't be in my life anymore. My heart clenched at the thought, but I pushed it aside angrily. This was her fault! Not mine!

"I'm leaving then. I'll just go and pack my bags. Call me when your sense returns." She said, standing and shaking her head as she walked off. I didn't respond, but watched her go down the hall in silence. We were both stubborn, and I knew she had her expectations, but I expected more from my mother. I wanted her to understand and to love me anyway. I guess that was asking too much.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Gemma's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at her, forcing a small smile onto my face.

"I thought I asked you to call me Bella?" I said, hoping it came out as the joke I had meant it to be. Gemma blushed, moving further into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Bella?" She asked timidly and I saw her eyes flash to the hallway where the guest room is.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" She asked, catching me by surprise. I thought she was going to ask me something about dinner.

"I'm fine." I lied, convincing neither of us. But she nodded politely.

"I'll have dinner ready for you soon." She said softly before turning to leave, but I called her back. "Yes?"

"Would you mind calling a car to come take my mother to the airport? She won't be staying for dinner either." I told her and she nodded, giving me a sympathetic smile, before making her way back to the kitchen. As soon as she left I collapsed on the couch, pulling my cell phone from my pocket and speed dialing number four.

The tears were already falling freely when a voice finally answered on the other side.

"Rose." I whimpered into the phone, choking on my sobs so much I could barely hear her say she was on the way over.

**A/N So wudjah think? It's not as long as I planned originally, but this seemed like a good stopping point, so I decided to break the original chapter into two, plus that let me update sooner. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay guys HELP ME OUT PLEASE! I have been trying to remember the name of this story I read a while ago. The only thing I clearly remember is that it's Bella/Alice and in one chapter they get locked in the school overnight because of a snow storm or something. They take showers in the locker room and Rosalie won't let Alice and Bella use her towel because it would give away that she was attracted to Bella. Does that sound familiar to anyone, cause it's driving me crazy! I'm starting to think I just dreamed this story because I've read tons looking for it and have yet to find it? So please HELP!**

**Whether you have the answer to my search or not, enjoy this chapter. It has a lot in it, and hopefully it won't disappoint. **

Chapter 11

I really couldn't ask for a better friend than Rose. She held me all through my blubbering, comforting me and telling me that things would work out. She practically fed me my dinner. I had actually gotten over my mother leaving fairly quickly. I loved her, but we were never that close. Ever since she came into my life, Esme had been my real mother in all but blood. That was what really broke me; the thought that I might lose Esme when I lost Edward. It hurt me so much that I considered staying with my husband just so I could remain her daughter-in-law.

Rose insisted that Esme wouldn't abandon me, but how could she not. Edward was her son. She gave birth to him and he had her eyes. Of course she would choose him.

She left sometime after I'd fallen asleep, so I awoke alone. Trudging into the bathroom, I scowled at my reflection. My eyes were still puffy and red from the night before and dark bags complimented them, making me look like death. Lovely.

I decided to run off some energy. I'm far from a fitness buff, but I like the occasional run, especially when I'm stressed, and with Edward due to arrive in six hours, I was definitely stressed. Throwing on a pair of shorts and a tank top, I started back into my bedroom to search of the armband that held my IPOD. I was bent over, looking beneath my bed when I heard a gentle knock on the door frame.

"Umm, Mrs…I mean, Bella?" Gemma's voice softly inquired and I quickly turned around. "Are you feeling better this morning?" She asked, smiling kindly, but also incomprehensibly blushing. I nodded, about to respond, when I saw the headphones of the little stinker I'd been looking for hanging down the chair leg in the corner, underneath a pile of clothes.

"GOTCHA!" I exclaimed, louder than I'd meant to, startling Gemma and causing her to take a step back.

"You're going for a run?" She asked, when I'd finally extracted the mp3 player and attached it to my arm. I nodded, distractedly as I got my ear phones set around my back so they didn't bother me. "Oh, ok. I'll just make a fresh breakfast when you get back." She said a little sheepishly as she retreated from the room.

"No, don't bother with that. Just put it in the oven and I'll eat it when I get back. I shouldn't be gone long." I said, catching her in the hallway. I didn't want her to go to all the trouble of making me another meal, when it was my fault for messing up the schedule.

"Are you sure? It's really no problem."

"It's fine. Thank you." I told her, beginning my stretches when I got to the landing. I had bent over at the waist, my legs spread wide apart, and my hands met the ground between them. I groaned at the pleasurable tightening in my legs as they strained, but after a few seconds I began to feel eyes on me and looked to my side only to discover that Gemma had never left. In fact, she seemed frozen in place, watching me, her eyes roaming over my body shamelessly. However, as soon as she noticed she'd been caught, she squeaked out an apology and bolted down the stairs. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I probably shouldn't have enjoyed the fact that she obviously found me attractive, but everyone needs a little ego stroking occasionally. Besides, she was harmless, and a really sweet girl.

Once I'd warmed up a bit I started out at a brisk pace. The warmth on my back and a sweet breeze caressing my skin were my only companions as I made my way through the neighborhood. The weather meant that anyone not at work was probably at the club, enjoying the sun. That was fine by me. Silence, broken only by the steady beating of my feet over pavement was just what I needed to clear my head.

I chose to allow myself this time to be free from any worries, rather than using it to think them through, but that only lasted until I rounded my final corner, turning back into my driveway. As I jogged towards the house, the first thing I noticed was the bright yellow Porsche, the second thing was the small girl sitting on my front steps smiling brightly at me.

"Hey Bella! I didn't know you ran! Gemma said you'd be back soon, so I decided to wait. I hope that's okay. I didn't know what time Edward would be home, but I wanted to come see mmphh" Her chattering was cut off when I crashed my lips to her, pressing my sweaty self into her body and holding her tightly. I grinned into the kiss because I knew she'd be mad at me for ruining her outfit.

"BELLA! Ewww! You're all sweaty and gross!" She shrieked, pushing me back and glaring when I started laughing.

"I'm…ha…s-s-sorry." I managed to say through my panting and laughter, bending over so my hands were on my knees as I caught my breath. When I stood back up, Alice was pouting, her arms crossed over her slightly damp blouse.

"That was _not_ funny, Bella!" she scowled adorably, and I moved so I was just in front of her, lifting her chin in my hand.

"You were talking too much." I whispered, smirking at her as I leaned in for another quick kiss. When I pulled away, I almost started laughing again at the dreamy eyed look on Alice's face.

"Hmmm." Alice sighed contently, blinking a few times before noticing the humor in my face and glaring at me again. "I think this new confidence of yours is starting to go to your head." Alice muttered, but I could see her fighting not to smile.

"Mhmm." I breathed, leaning in to place a few kisses on her neck. I don't know what came over me, but I blame the endorphins left in my system from running. Whatever the cause, I was feeling especially _needy_ in a certain area. Alice moaned my name, tilting her head to give me better access and I took full advantage.

"Oh my Ga-ha… I love my new Bella." Alice groaned as I moved my hands up to grope at her breasts. My pride swelled as I noticed how heavily Alice was breathing under my ministrations. Lost in the moment, I decided to push her even further. I stroked the shell of her ear briefly with my tongue before whispering to her.

"You've turned me into a naughty girl, Alice; a naughty girl who loves to eat pussy. It's all I think about. I want to lap at your sweet cunt until you're shaking in my arms and screaming my name." I smiled a little smugly as Alice moaned, her knees giving out so only my arm around her waist kept her up. Dirty words were Alice's weakness, especially when I used them.

"You learned a new word." Alice stated breathily, her voice heavily laced with lust. Her eyes looked like blue flames, ready to engulf me. I grinned again, giving her a wink before returning to her neck and making her gasp. I loved the effect I had on her, it was empowering, but also showed how much she really loved me. Her hands moved into my hair as I swiftly began unbuttoning her blouse, forgetting we were outside. True, my driveway was fairly secluded, but anyone walking by would see, not to mention Gemma was still inside. Yet somehow I couldn't find it in myself to care. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, urging me on. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Alice was not quite so keen on my taking her on the front steps of my house.

"Bella!" She gasped, tightening her hold in my brown locks. "Wait! We…I…God! I have to go!" She finally managed to get out, but the words didn't penetrate my lust filled brain, especially now that I'd finally exposed her perfect chest and stomach to my wanting lips. Latching onto the soft flesh of her breast just above her bra, I sucked happily, ignorant of her struggle to escape my hold. "Bellllllaaaa!" Alice half whined, half moaned. I finally took notice when small hands pressed against my chest, pushing me away just enough that I had to detach my mouth from her body. I looked up at her impatiently, my head tilted in a silent question. Alice stared right back at me, still breathing heavily, but an amused smirk in place on her face. "Well now that I have your attention…"

I huffed, crossing my arms petulantly. Sometimes I wondered who the younger one in this relationship was really. I moved behind Alice and sat down, pulling her by the waist onto my lap, and she giggled adorably, settling into a comfortable position.

"Alright, what's so important that you had to interrupt me?" I asked as Alice continued to stare at me in amusement.

"You've changed so much since I first met you, Bella. Then again, maybe the real you is just finally coming out to play." Alice said, smiling, but ignoring my question, which I pointed out with a raised eyebrow. She sighed, her expression becoming slightly more guarded, but I could see excitement in her eyes. "I'm going into the city this weekend. I'm actually leaving right after here." She stated bluntly, waiting for my reaction.

"Why?" It was obvious she was happy about this trip, but I didn't like the thought of her going into the city alone, and I liked it even less when I considered that she may not be going alone.

"I'm going to visit Fordham and talk to some of the teachers." My eyes widened.

"Are you going to, uh, go there? What about your parents."

"You were the one that said I should follow my dreams and not worry about what my parents say." She said, pouting.

"Oh, no sweetie! Don't get me wrong. I'm ecstatic for you! I think you'll love it. Plus you'll be close to me." I said, smiling. "I just didn't know you'd decided anything. You caught me off guard is all." I explained, still trying to wrap my head around it. Maybe I could move into an apartment in the city. Maybe Alice could live with me. Maybe…

My thoughts ended as a soft pair of lips collided with mine and I quickly lost myself in the kiss. Those thoughts could wait. When we pulled apart, Alice's excitement returned full force and she was literally bouncing in my lap.

"I'm SO excited! I get to shadow this girl and see the dorms…Oh! Did you know they're apartment style, so you have your own kitchen and stuff…but I'm not sure yet if I want to stay in the dorms anyway. Although they say it's mandatory for freshmen, but I'm sure I could get out of it. It's really saving them money, since they don't have to pay for my boarding…" Alice babbled on and on as I nodded, happily listening to the enthusiasm in her voice. I loved seeing her so happy.

When she finally stopped to take a breath, she pulled out her phone to check the time and shrieked, jumping off my lap.

"Oh my Gosh! I have to go! I'm already way behind schedule!" She said, turning to run back to her car, leaving me standing, still slightly in shock at her sudden departure from my embrace. But before she reached the yellow car, she stopped dead in her tracks and sprinted back to me so I only had a moment to open my arms for her leap into them. She pressed her lips to mine, moving them heatedly against me, before sweeping her tongue into my welcoming mouth and toying with me briefly. She leaned back, a grin on her face and I adjusted my arms beneath her butt so I could hold her up more steadily. "I'm going to miss you." She purred, looking at me with that same fire I'd seen in her eyes before.

"I'll miss you too. Be careful, okay?" I said, leaning in to give her one more small kiss before setting her back on the ground. She nodded and turned to go, but paused, not turning back to face me. "Will it be done when I get back?" She practically whispered, and I took a ragged breath as the reality of my situation slammed back into me.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try." I said. It was the most I could offer, really. Alice's shoulders slumped slightly, but she did turn back to face me, moving so she could place a hand on my cheek, her eyes staring into my own, pleading.

"Try really hard." She said softly, her eyes dropping to my lips briefly before returning to my gaze. "I know I'm being selfish. I know it's not easy, but please try Bella. I just…I just don't want to share you anymore." I nodded dipping my head to place a quick kiss on her pouting lips.

"Now get out of here." I said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Alice smiled sadly and darted back to her car, waving through the window as she sped out of sight. With a sigh I moved inside to finally gather my breakfast.

* * *

With only two hours left until Edward's scheduled arrival time, I was sitting on the bench of our bay window reading when I saw a white Mercedes pull into the driveway. My breath hitched. I knew whose car that was and I wasn't yet sure I could face her. I watched as she moved around to the trunk. Gemma had apparently also heard the arrival and ran out to help.

Taking a deep breath, I set my book down and made my way to the foyer, where Gemma had apparently left the front door wide open. Slowly, like a prisoner on their way to the gallows, I made my way outside. I took in the woman wearily as she pulled several potted plants from her car with Gemma's help. She must have felt my eyes on her because she looked up, giving me the same warm smile she always does and easing my tension.

"Are you alright, Bella dear? You look like you've seen a ghost." Esme said, but her expression told me that, as usual, she knew more than she was letting on. Esme always knew, though this time I'd bet anything a certain blonde friend of mine was the cause of her new knowledge.

"Hi, Esme. What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep the tremor out of my voice. My mother-in-law rolled her eyes and gestured to the little black boxes of soil on my driveway.

"I brought you some herbs. You said you wanted to start a garden, when we talked a while back, so I thought I'd bring you a few to get started with. These ones are pretty easy to care for." She said, still smiling as if her random visit was the most normal thing in the world. Which I suppose, normally it would be, but not today. Not on the day when her son was coming home. Not the day after I promised Alice I would leave him. No, this visit was not a coincidence. I just didn't know what her real motivation was. "Honestly, Bella! You look like I'm going to attack you at any moment!" Esme snorted, closing the trunk and picking up a few of the plants. Turning to face Gemma, Esme smiled kindly. "Thank you for your help, but I think Bella and I can take it from here. " She said and the young girl gave a quick nod before scurrying into the house. "Shall we?" Esme asked, not giving me a choice as she motioned for me to take the rest of the little boxes on the ground and follow her to the side of the house, where a small patch of dirt was prepared, but never used.

To be honest, gardening wasn't really my thing, but Esme loved it, and I'd often used helping her as a way to secure her advice on something or other. Another reason why her sudden urge to help me start an herb garden _today_, hardly seemed coincidental.

Pulling two pairs of gloves from her cargo capris, Esme handed me one and we began to work, silently transplanting the herbs into their new home. It wasn't until about halfway through that Esme finally spoke.

"So will my clever rouse to get you to talk to me work? Or are you just going to continue to act like a mute?" My mother-in-law asked, not looking up from where she was packing dirt around a new plant. I stared at her for a minute, not sure how to proceed. I didn't know how much she knew, nor did I know just what she would do if I confirmed anything. I thought my safest bet was to remain silent, but that option seems to have run its course. Esme is a very persistent woman. "Alright, fine. I'll talk first then, shall I?" She said, leaning back so she was sitting across from me. She pulled off her gloves slowly, apparently collecting her thoughts.

I fidgeted nervously until finally she sighed and looked straight into my eyes. "This is not an easy situation you're in Bella and I'll confess that a part of me wishes that I could take back my encouragement towards Alice." I cringed, and suddenly found my shoes very interesting. So she did know…something. "I've known you for quite a few years now Bella. I think of you and Rosalie as the daughters I never had. But ever since I met you, it's been like pulling teeth to get you to loosen up and be yourself. Even around Edward, you kept yourself reserved, as if you were afraid he wouldn't like the real you." I felt like sinking into the ground. It seemed like I was hearing this a lot recently. "But it's not true. My son adores you, Bella. I could see the love and happiness in his eyes when he told us you had agreed to be his girlfriend, and I know you love him as well. You look at him like he's the sun."

"Esme…" I felt like I needed to cut her off, before the guilt ate me into nothingness, but she didn't let me.

"No, no. You had your chance. Now, I'm talking." She said, a small smile on her face that helped ease my nerves. "Despite your love for Edward, I worried for you. You were already so selfless that I was afraid you'd lose yourself altogether trying to be the perfect wife. That was part of the reason I suggested you see Alice. If anyone could bring you out of your shell, she could…and did! I've never seen you as vibrant as I have these past few months. It's like she lit a fire in your blood." Esme chuckled a little, shaking her head. "But I also did it for Alice." She stopped for a minute and looked at me lovingly, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. "You know, I used to tell Alice stories about you. I told her about all my children of course, but for some reason, she liked hearing about you the most. Sometimes I would catch her staring at photos of you in the living room when she came to visit. I knew she had something of a crush on you and I so I encouraged your meeting. It went against my better judgment, since I knew your relationship could hurt Alice in the long run, you were married, after all." The expression on Esme's face then was odd, somewhere between pained and amused.

"Esme, I don't…" I tried again.

"No, listen, Bella. I'm sorry I keep rambling on, but you must understand that this isn't an easy situation for me either. I have three children trapped in cupid's web and I know at least one of them is going to come out heartbroken." Any sort of humor was gone now, as Esme looked at me sadly. "I suspect your decision has already been made…No, Rose didn't tell me anything, except that you needed me. However, I like to think I'm fairly intuitive, so let me say this. Don't draw this out. My son wants your happiness and if he can't be the one to give that to you anymore, than you shouldn't stay with him out of guilt. That's not fair to either of you. He deserves to know, Bella." She finished, her eyes holding mine in a silent request. I nodded slowly, tears once again welling up in my eyes, and I sniffled pitifully.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, but I don't want to lose you too."

"Oh, honey, you won't lose me." Esme said reaching over and pulling me into a hug. She rubbed my back as I cried into her neck. "It may be tricky at first, but you'll always be my daughter." Once I had recovered, Esme placed a sweet kiss to my forehead before standing up and helping me to my feet. We walked back around to the front of the house and Esme gave me one more hug and a promise to be there if I needed her, before she left.

* * *

"Dinner's ready, Bella." Gemma called from the doorway. I had been sitting at the window, watching the streaks of rain fall down the glass morosely. I knew if Jasper were here he'd make fun of me for being so emo and a small smile broke out on my face at the thought of my best friend.

Without a word, I followed her into the dining room and breathed in a familiar smell that immediately helped settle my nerves.

"I remembered you saying pot roast was your comfort food." Gemma said, and I gave her a small smile.

"And you thought I'd need it tonight?" She just shrugged, ladling some into a bowl for me as I took a seat. I'm not sure what it is, but meat and potatoes in a warm broth just makes me feel better, if only temporarily.

The clock seemed to tick louder tonight, looming in the background like a death sentence as it moved steadily closer to the time Edward would arrive. He didn't always call from the airport, rather choosing to surprise me. Tonight seemed to be one of those nights, as it was well passed the time his plane was due to land.

Once I finished my supper, I returned to the living room. My mind had been thrumming all day, trying to figure out how to start the conversation that would end my marriage. I mean, how do you just blindside someone you care about, knowing that it's going to destroy them. I felt like I was preparing myself to be a murderer, in a way. I was going to kill Edward's heart, and he'd never see it coming.

"Goodnight, Bella." Gemma's quiet voice broke me from my thoughts and I turned to see her taking her coat from the front closet.

" 'Night." I replied, giving her a small wave as she headed out the door. I was glad she wouldn't be here for this. She'd already heard and seen too much of my drama. Besides, I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable…there'd be plenty of that going on already.

It was dark out when I finally heard a car pull up the drive. I stood slowly, moving around the couch to stand by the door.

This was it.

I took a deep breath, mentally psyching myself up for this. 'Come on Bella, you can do this!' I chanted in my head, as I nervously shuffled from foot to foot.

I could hear the footsteps approaching the door, the key going into the lock, the handle slowly moving. Anxiety was ripping through my body by this point, causing my heart to pump rapidly as though trying to escape my chest.

Then, at long last, Edward's beaming face came through the door, his eyes gleaming with love as he took me in and dropped his bags. In a flash he was over to me, pulling me into a tight hug and I crumbled. My resolve completely broke.

Well, I couldn't just throw this on him the minute he got in the door, now could I? I'll tell him tomorrow. Yes, definitely tomorrow.

"I missed you, love." He murmured into my ear before pulling back and pecking me on the lips affectionately.

"I missed you too." I replied automatically, giving him the best smile I could muster. "Are you hungry?" Not waiting for a response, I pulled him into the kitchen and began warming up a bowl of stew for him. "So how was your trip? Did you get that merger deal thing taken care of?" For once I was eager to get him talking about business. It was the safest topic I could think of at the moment.

Edward laughed at the business ignorance in my question, shaking his head in amusement. "It was an acquisition, actually, but yes it went well. In fact, we managed to obtain it for less than we originally thought." I nodded, sliding a bowl over the counter to him with a spoon and he quickly dug into the meal. "So Gemma's been working out well?" He asked, dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh yeah, she's been great." Edward smirked.

"See, I told you you'd love having a cook." He beamed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

We talked a bit more about Edward's trip while he finished eating, but that reprieve was all too short. After taking his bowl to the sink, he slunk up behind me, wrapping is arms around my waist and drawing me into his chest.

"Mmm." He hummed, nuzzling his face into my hair and breathing deeply. I must smell awfully good, because both he and Alice do that. Pushing my hair aside, he began laying wet kisses along my neck and shoulder as I stood rigidly in his arms. He didn't seem to notice my tense posture, when he pulled aside my shirt to reveal more skin. His lips were chapped and rough against my skin, and eventually I managed to slip out of his grasp.

Faking a yawn, I told him I was going to get ready for bed. Unfortunately, I don't think he took the same meaning from it that I intended.

I ran up the stairs and hastily changed into pajamas, diving into bed and pulling the covers tightly around me in an impromptu chastity wall. A few minutes later I heard Edward enter and remove his clothes before heading into the bathroom and leaving me alone in the dark bedroom. My nerves had me slightly panicking as I waited for his return. It was obvious he was in the mood for love, and though the thought made me sick with guilt, I was sure I could deny him.

My mind wandered to Alice and I wondered where she was right now. I desperately wished it was her I waiting for to come out of the bathroom. Her dazzling smile, lighting up the room all on its own as she settled her soft body against me, sweet mouth caressing my skin. God, I missed her! An image of her laughing as I tickled her beneath me came to mind. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with happiness as she looked up at me in the memory.

The bright light of the bathroom knocked me out of my day dreams violently and the bed dipped under new weight. My back was turned, but his overheated, masculine body sidled up right behind me undeterred, renewing the earlier kisses over the back of my neck. I huffed, inching further towards my edge of the bed, hoping that he'd take the hint. No such luck. Instead, he pulled on my arm until I was laying on my back, with him propped up on an elbow over me.

Before I could object, his lips were on mine, aggressive and needy, tongue forcing its way passed my lips, smothering me. I remembered how his kisses used to set a fire in my belly, his taste making me shiver with want. But now, all I felt were slightly chapped lips and a too wet tongue invading my mouth desperately.

I pushed on his chest, and thankfully he pulled away, confusion written all over his face as he looked down at me.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, hovering above me.

"I'm tired, Edward."

He looked at me like I'd just spoken Chinese.

"Bella! I've been gone for two weeks! Didn't you miss me?" He asked, a hurt expression on his face.

"Of course I did! I'm sorry, but I'm just not up for it." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the reason I didn't want to sleep with my husband either.

"You don't have to do anything, Bella." Edward whispered to me, in what I suppose was a seductive voice, though his words hardly invoked romantic thoughts. I could feel his hardness already pressed against my leg and I sighed. I may as well just let him have me.

Edward must have taken my sigh of acceptance for one of desire and feverishly tore the clothing from my body, attacking me with his hands and lips anywhere he could reach. When he decided I should be well enough prepared, he divested himself of the boxers he'd worn to bed and thrust into me. All the while, I closed my eyes, waiting emotionlessly for my husband to finish. Did he truly take no notice that I was acting as nothing more than a motionless vessel for his use?

Alice's face looked accusingly at me in my mind as Edward continued to grunt above me and the realization hit me that I was cheating on her. I opened my eyes to see the sweaty, red face of my husband moving over me and suddenly I felt bile begin to rise in my throat. With a new found strength, I shoved Edward's hard body off me and darted to the bathroom, spewing the remains of my supper into the toilet.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you sick? Why didn't you say anything?" Edward asked in concern as he pulled my hair back from my face. I couldn't take it anymore. Tomorrow wouldn't be soon enough.

"Edward, stop… being nice to me, just…stop caring." I groaned, my head still resting against the toilet seat. I wasn't quite ready to meet his eyes.

"What? Don't be silly Bella. I'm your husband. I love you. It's my job to worry about you." He said, his voice amused, though I could hear confusion in it as well. Finally I forced myself to look at him, only to see those same emotions reflected in his face. "Let's get you back to bed, love." He said, taking my arm gently to guide me up and out of the bathroom, but I jerked it away, his touch reminding me of how I had betrayed Alice just moments before.

"No!" I said, louder than intended. Edward's eyes widened in surprise. "I…I, umm, need to talk to you." I finally managed and took another step back as my husband reached for my arm again.

"We can talk later Bella. You shouldn't be up if you're sick." His eyes darted to where I'd been vomiting a moment before and then back to me, his eyebrows raised. "Unless…Are you pregnant?" He asked and I gaped at him. This was the first time we'd even come close to having sex in a month! When did he think he knocked me up?

"NO!" I yelled, frustrated. I almost felt bad when I saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes die and his brows furrow.

"Then, why…?"

"For heaven's sake! Forget about my being sick! That's not important!" I shouted, throwing my hands up as I stomped passed him into the bedroom. He followed, face full of confusion as I pulled on sweatpants and a shirt, foregoing any underwear. I just needed to be covered. I couldn't have this conversation with him while I was naked.

"Bella, what's going on? You're acting very strangely and I'm starting to worry." Edward said, taking my cue and pulling on a pair of boxers.

"Good." He looked at me queerly, but I pushed on. I needed to do this while I had the strength. "I've been seeing someone else." I said. He stared blankly for a minute, the words not penetrating, but then hurt and anger appeared in his eyes.

"Who?"

"That's not important."

"IT'S IMPORTANT TO ME!" Edward roared, taking two large steps towards me, and I backed up into the wall, slightly fearful, though his rage didn't appear directed at me, oddly.

"If you want to blame someone, Edward, blame me. It was my choice." Edward's hand slammed into the wall next to my head, his eyes boring into mine resentfully before he pushed himself away, turning so his back was to me, his hands gripping his hair tightly. It was silent, but for his heavy breathing. I decided to give him a few minutes to adjust to the idea, so I didn't say anything else. When he finally turned around, a pained smile was plastered on his face eerily, and I winced slightly.

"I forgive you." His soft voice, still rough with emotion, carried to my disbelieving ears.

"What?" I gasped, too shocked to have control over my jaw which promptly hit the floor. His smile grew a little wider and he pulled me into a hug, which my body fell into having no control over itself.

"I forgive you." He repeated solemnly. "I know you get lonely with me being gone so often, though I admit being surprised that _you_ would do something like this. I never took you for that kind of girl, Bella." He said softly and I grimaced. This wasn't going at all how I expected.

"Edward…" I started to say, pulling out of his hug, but he covered my mouth with his hand, smiling gently.

"It's okay, Bella. I won't say I understand, and I am hurt, but I still love you. Nothing you can do will change that. We'll work through your lapse in judgment with time..." His patronizing tone was enough to give me the surge in confidence I needed to finish this.

I wrenched my face away from his hand, looking at him seriously, so as to avoid any more miscommunications.

"No, Edward. You don't understand. I love someone else. I'm…I want a divorce."

Before another word could be spoken, my phone lit up on the bedside table, breaking the icy tension in the room. With a look of confusion and disgust Edward moved away from me, slamming the door as he retreated to our balcony. I ran to grab my phone and checked the caller I.D., wondering who would be calling me this late.

"Rose, now isn't really a good time…" Before I could finish, Rose's urgent voice cut me off.

"Bella, Alice is in the hospital."

**A/N That was incredibly difficult to write. I know I kind of packed things into this chapter with Alice, Esme and Edward all making appearances, but they all needed to be there. It couldn't be helped. Sorry if you didn't like the way I wrote Bella's coming out to Edward. I think of Edward as fairly introspective. I think even in this situation he would be very careful and choose his words wisely, except for a couple slip ups. So that's how I wrote it. I'd love to hear what you think either way, so please review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm SO sorry. It was definitely not my intention to leave you with that cliffhanger for more than a couple days, but I overestimated my ability to finish the next chapter before vacation. Anyway, I know this one is pretty short, but at least it will relieve some tension.**

Chapter 12

I clutched my chest, stumbling at the sheer force of Rose's words. My stomach dropped and my breath hitched. This couldn't be happening. There's no way… Not Alice.

"Bella? Are you there?" Rose asked anxiously through the phone, snapping me out of my mild heart attack.

"Where?" She didn't need anything else. She knew what I was asking.

"The Downtown Hospital. Esme's already there."

"Thanks." I muttered quickly already racing around my room to grab my purse and shoes. I didn't even acknowledge the sliding glass door to the balcony opening, but I had little choice but to stop when a strong hand grabbed my arm as I made to leave.

"Where the hell are you going?" Edward asked, anger and hurt still flashing in his eyes. I didn't have the time or patience for this, so any tact I might have had was gone.

"I'm going into the city." His eyes widened.

"What? You can't be serious!" He scowled, running his free hand through his hair as the other one remained firmly around my arm. "First you tell me you're sleeping around like some common whore, then you demand a divorce out of nowhere, and now you're running off into the city at night for God only knows what! Who the hell are you, and what the fuck happened to my wife?" He yelled, glaring down at me. Edward rarely swore so heavily, so it only went to show just how upset he truly was, but I couldn't be bothered. The only thing I could comprehend at the moment was that Alice was hurt and I wasn't there.

"Damn it, Edward! Let me go!" I shouted, struggling more fiercely against him.

"Why?" He growled, now holding me by both arms. "Why should I let you do anything…"

"Because she needs me!" I screamed, cutting him off so fiercely that he actually stumbled back a step, releasing me so suddenly that I fell backwards onto the floor.

"She?" He sputtered, looking at me in shock.

"I don't have time for this, Edward. Please, I have to go." I pleaded, heaving myself off the floor and moving once more towards the door, but he was faster, blocking my exit.

"You'll have to make time, Bella, because I'm not just letting you walk out with no explanation." He growled again. My temper flared.

"You want a reason. Fine. I love Alice and she needs me. There's your reason. Now move the fuck out of my way!" I snarled right back at him, trying to shove my way through the door.

"Who? Alice? _Alice Brandon?_ Christ, Bella! She's a fucking child! You're leaving me for _her!" _He yelled, his anger reaching a new peak, but then again so had mine. He'd kept me too long already, and I'd had it.

"Look, Edward. Do whatever you want okay. Burn all my shit if it makes you feel better, but for God's sake, MOVE NOW!" I yelled, bowling my way through him, with no concern for what happened, but he didn't say another word and I sprinted down the stairs, grabbing my keys on the way out the door.

I have never driven as fast as I was driving tonight. Weaving my way through cars, and ignoring the annoyed honks and flipped fingers, all I could think about was Alice.

I skidded to a stop at the hospital, not caring that my car was between two spots. They could tow me for all I cared. I ran into the hospital and saw a pacing Esme by the doors as I entered.

"Where is she? What happened?" I asked, never ceasing my hurried walk as the older woman fell into step next to me.

"She's upstairs, I'll take you there." She said, leading me down the hallways.

"What happened?" I repeated, harsher than I'd meant to, but my tone didn't faze Esme in the slightest.

"Margot's husband, Dan, assaulted her in the subway." She explained bluntly.

"WHAT!" I shrieked, whipping around to face Esme, ignorant of the annoyed nurses staring at me. Esme took me by the arm gently, hurrying us to the elevators. Once she had pressed the button, she turned to me, her voice low.

"When I arrived, the police were still here questioning Alice. According to them, Daniel recognized her going into the subway when he was leaving work. It was just coincidence that he had been informed, not an hour before, that his company was letting him go. The police think seeing her just pushed him over the edge and he followed her underground. The witnesses said…" Esme stopped briefly as the elevator opened and people flowed out, leaving it empty for us to quickly move inside, and my mother in law to finish her story. "They said he started yelling and blaming her for everything. He slapped her in the face. Alice started to run but he chased after her and knocked her to the ground. He had begun choking her before two men pulled him away." Esme's voice broke, her face full of hatred like I'd never seen before, though I suspected my expression was much the same.

"I'm going to kill him." I snarled murderously.

"I'll help." Esme agreed.

We both stood silently seething as the floors ticked slowly by, until at last we arrived on the seventh.

With a short ding, we were out and moving again, Esme hastily leading me once more through a maze of hallways. I decided I'd use this time to find out more, in particular, how Esme found out, a question which had been at the back of my mind since I hung up with Rose.

"Why are you here, Esme? Did Alice call you?" I asked, a little jealous that she had gotten a call over me.

Strangely, a small smile broke out on Esme's face, her furious features from before relaxing slightly and leaving her with a content expression.

"Well that's a funny story, actually. Apparently, Alice has me listed under 'mom' on her phone, so the doctor called me, thinking I was her parent. I said I was on my way and hung up as soon as he told me where he was, so they didn't find out I wasn't Alice's mother until I arrived." Esme explained, obviously happy to be given the title of Alice's honorary mom.

"So are her parent's here?" I asked. I didn't know what I'd do if they were. I hadn't met them yet, after all, and I'm not sure acting the part of the panicked girlfriend in front of them would be a good idea. We finally stopped in front of a closed door and Esme turned to me, a scowl back in place on her face.

"They are at a house party on Long Island tonight and thought it would be rude to leave so suddenly, but her _mother_ said she would come in the morning." Esme spat out the words with disgust, and I had to agree. What kind of parents chooses to stay at a party when their child is in the hospital? "I'll give you two some time." Esme said, pushing open the door to the room and gesturing me inside.

With a deep breath, I moved into the room, trying to prepare myself for some horribly mangled and bleeding Alice. The sight that greeted me was thankfully much different.

"Hey you." Alice's soft voice whispered hoarsely to me from where she lay on the only bed in the room. She looked tired, but besides the bandages on her neck and a large bruise on the side of her face, she looked fine and I nearly sank to the floor in relief.

"Oh my God, Alice! I thought…I was so worried!" I breathed, moving quickly to her bed and collapsing into a chair that had been left beside it. I took her closest hand gently in mine as I gazed at her, trying to convince my mind that she was still alive and in front of me, relatively unharmed.

"Shhh, Bella. I'm okay." She whispered, patting my hands with her other one and smiling at me. She tried to cover up the wince when she turned her head to face me, but I had already seen it.

"What's wrong? What's hurts? Should I get the nurse?" I asked, jumping up and looking around wildly for the call button, until I felt a pull on my hand. I looked down to see Alice watching me in exasperation and amusement.

"Please relax, Bella. I'm really fine, honest. I just hit my head when I fell and it's a little tender still." She said, wincing again when she adjusted herself on the pillow. This time, I didn't bother with the chair, but moved to sit on the bed, letting my fingers brush lightly over the bruise on her face. My eyes were blurry with unshed tears as my frantic heart began to settle.

"Mmm, that feels good." Alice said softly, turning her face into my hand as it cupped her cheek. "Come closer, please." She whispered, turning on her side so I could lie behind her, curling my body around her small fragile one. For a while I just held her, carefully resting my head next to hers so that my lips were just behind her ear.

"I was so scared for you, baby." I murmured nuzzling my nose into her hair gently. My arms tightened slightly and I pulled her closer to me, wanting to protect her from the world. "Are you sure you're okay?" I couldn't help but ask again. Alice didn't respond, but instead squirmed in my hold until I finally allowed her to turn in my arms, so her face was mere centimeters from mine.

Her blue eyes peered into mine and I was happy to see nothing but love in them. She blinked once before leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "Any fear I had, left as soon as I saw you come through that door." She said softly, glancing toward the entrance to her room. "You make me feel safe, Bella. And the bruises…" she placed a small hand over the bandage on her neck, "they'll heal." Alice finished with another kiss to the lines of worry creasing my forehead and smiled at me warmly, lovingly. It amazed me how she was so young, yet so sure of her feelings. Whereas I, who was ten years her senior couldn't seem to get my emotions in order…until now.

When that shock went through me at Rose's words, and I thought I might have lost her, I knew. Sure, I knew I loved her before then. I wouldn't have left my husband if I hadn't, but in that moment, I knew my feelings were so much deeper than I'd ever realized. My love for her was beyond anything I could have comprehended. And now that I had her in my arms, safe, I realized that I might have never gotten the chance to tell her how incredibly much she meant to me, how deeply I cared for her. That was something I needed to rectify immediately. I needed to tell her.

"Alice, baby." I whispered, and melted when she looked up at me with a dazzling smile, her blue eyes shining happily. I decided she wasn't nearly close enough and pulled her to me until our foreheads touched and we were tangled together completely. As I took the breath that would release in the words I knew she longed to hear as much as I longed to say them, I wasn't nervous, but rather, oddly content. For once I was completely sure of myself and knew what I wanted…that being Alice.

"I love you." I said softly, gazing into her eyes adoringly. The blue orbs started to tear as she pulled me into her lips fiercely, all but forgetting her injuries. Our mouths clashed and tongues danced passionately around each other. I wanted to continue kissing her forever, but my body began to rebel. Apparently, my lack of sleep and emotional rollercoaster of a day was catching up with me. We broke apart reluctantly and after a few more sweetly placed kisses, I pulled away to get off the bed.

"No, don't go." Alice pleaded, her hands grabbing at me and trying to pull me back, eyes wide with fear. "Please, stay."

I didn't bother responding. I wouldn't deny her my comfort, nor would I deny myself hers. So, silently, I slipped back into the bed behind her, pulling the sheets over the both of us and snuggling into her. "I'll never leave you, Alice. I'm all yours." I whispered to her, kissing her neck lovingly, just beneath her ear. I felt her small body shiver in my arms and I smiled into her shoulder.

"Really?" She breathed, hopeful excitement lacing her tone. I nodded against her, placing another lingering kiss to her exposed shoulder.

"It's just you and me now, baby, no matter what happens." I softly assured, humming happily when her warm little body cuddled closer into mine and she sighed contently. Soon enough, my eyes began to droop and I fell asleep, wrapped around my sweet girl.

**A/N I hope you aren't too mad at me to review : /**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N My goodness! What a violent bunch you are! :) To all my vigilantes out there, I'm sorry, but Bella will not be taking the law into her own hands. Never the less, Dan will be brought to justice. Thanks for all your reviews! I can't believe how many I got, it was awesome! Oh and just a note regarding the story I asked for help in finding: It has been discovered that the author who wrote it sadly deleted all of his/her works. Bummer. ****Anyway, enjoy the next LONGER chapter, sorry it took so long.**

Chapter 13

"Bella, honey, wake up."

A gentle prodding accompanied the soothing voice, but I refused to be brought out of my dreams so easily. As it was, my body was cocooned perfectly in the warm bed, and a soft body cuddled into my arms comfortably.

"Bella." The voice insisted more sternly. I finally cracked an eye open to see Esme standing over me. "You need to get up, dear. The Alice's mother is here."

Well _that_ woke me up! I nearly fell off the bed in my hurry to get out of it. My movement caused Alice to stir and she blinked her tired eyes up at me.

"Bella? Where you goin'?" She mumbled sleepily. Esme must have noticed my dumb expression as I stood in awe of the beauty in the bed before me, so she answered in my place.

"Your mother has just arrived, Alice. She's speaking with the doctor right now."

"Oh, nice of her to show up." Alice said, her eyes shining with resentment, but if you looked hard enough you could see the slight hope in them. Hope that perhaps this time her mother would care. I had never met either of her parents, but that didn't stop me from despising them. How they could neglect their beautiful daughter was beyond my comprehension, and I could feel my face screw up in disgust as I thought of them.

Before I could voice any of these thoughts, the door to the room opened and I turned to see a middle aged woman with dark hair, cut in a bob, looking at me in surprise.

"Hello. Might I ask who you are?" The new arrival asked. I took in her appearance, noting that her nose and facial structure was similar to Alice's, and deduced that this must be her mother.

"Darla, this is my daughter in law, Bella. She came with me to the hospital last night." Esme said, stepping in, as I glared at the woman who had hurt my Alice. A sharp jab to my ribs broke my gaze and I turned to see Esme giving me a stern glance.

The woman raised an eyebrow at Esme and I before glancing around us to her daughter.

"I'm still unclear about why _you_ were called about my daughter's condition." She said, before dismissing our presence altogether as she moved around to Alice's bedside. "As for you, what on earth are you doing in the city, Mary? I thought your father and I made it clear that you were not to pursue that frivolous school, and now look at you." Alice hung her head solemnly. "I had to move my salon appointment so that I could come and pick you up. You know how difficult it is to find time with Jean-Luc. When will you grow up and stop acting like a selfish child?" Her mother scolded and I about tackled her. I had never wanted to hit someone as badly as I wanted to hit this woman! Unfortunately, Esme was holding onto my arm, her free hand moving to cover my mouth when I attempted to intervene. I turned to her and she shook her head sadly.

"You never think about how your actions affect other people!" The horrible woman continued to rant. "Now, your father has to worry about this story causing bad publicity for his company. We're tired of cleaning up your messes, Mary!"

"Sorry, mom." Alice mumbled, not bothering to look up at her mother.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She muttered to herself, before glancing around the room. "Well, get up. Get your stuff together. As it is, I'm going to be late for bridge."

I was seeing red as Esme forcefully pulled me out of the room.

"Bella, I know this is hard to understand, but don't get involved. It will only make things worse." Esme said, and I could see in her own face that she was suppressing the urge to knock that woman on her ass, though I doubt her rage even came close to equaling mine.

I was struggling to rein in my anger when I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. The name on the caller I.D. was enough of a surprise to shock me out of my dangerous state.

"Dad?" I asked in disbelief, holding the phone to my ear as I moved just slightly away from Esme for privacy. My reaction was certainly warranted since I can't remember my father ever calling me, especially not on my cell phone.

"Hey sweetie."

"Why are you whispering?" I asked, slightly amused.

"I don't want your mother to hear me. Listen, honey, she told me about your visit…"

"Dad." I interrupted, not in the mood to be lectured.

"No, wait. I'm not calling to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. However, I am calling to remind you that your trust fund is untouched and you're free to use it should you feel the need to start a new life." I gasped. I had completely forgotten about the account my parents opened for me as a child. There was probably a couple million in it by now, maybe more. That would certainly be useful until I found a job.

"Oh my God! Thank you daddy!" I said excitedly and I heard his deep chuckle on the other end.

"I love you sweetheart. I just want you to be happy." He said, and I felt like crying. Those weren't words I would normally hear from my father. Growing up, he was never the most sentimental guy, but I knew he loved me, even if he didn't say it.

"I wish mom felt that way." I said sadly, and I he exhaled loudly in response.

"She does, Isabella. Just give her some time. You kind of threw a curveball at her, kid." He said, laughing again. "Speaking of which, I'm going to need to meet this Alice your mother's been ranting about." I laughed at his protective daddy act.

"Sure, dad. Anytime."

"I'll let you know when I'm going to be in the city next, but I got to go honey."

"Ok Dad, bye." I said, hearing his side click before I hung up on my own.

"Everything okay, Dear?" Esme asked when I turned around. She was leaning on the wall, her attention torn between me and the door to Alice's room. I just nodded and moved to stand beside her.

A few minutes later, Alice's mother emerged, already well into a conversation on her blackberry, her daughter and my love trailing behind her sadly.

"Alice…" I said, taking a step towards her, and she looked up at me with a small smile.

"Sorry, Bella. I gotta go. I'll call you later okay?" She said anxiously looking down the hall where her mother had continued walking, oblivious to her daughter's delay. Before she could hurry away, I grabbed her hand, making her look up at me.

'I love you.' I mouthed seriously, and squeezing her hand before taking a step back. A genuine smile spread across her face and she bounced into my arms, wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I love you, too." She whispered into my ear.

"MARY!" Her mother called loudly down the hall, interrupting our moment together and wiping the silly grin off my face. The nurses were glaring at her for making so much noise, but her head was too far up her ass to care.

"Coming." Alice grumbled, flashing me one more small smile before walking quickly down the hall to join her mother. I watched them go until they were out of my sight, and then I turned to Esme.

"Unfortunately, I need to get going as well. It seems I have a rather upset son at my house and Carlisle's asked me to come home." I turned to my mother in law guiltily, ready to apologize, but she held her hand up. "I'm glad you didn't put it off." She said simply, adjusting the purse on her shoulder before giving me a brief hug and following Alice and her mother out.

And so I was left alone.

It was then I realized I didn't really have anywhere to go. I couldn't go back to the house I shared with Edward. I wasn't ready to see him again, and I knew he'd need some time to cool off as well. Obviously, Esme's was out for the same reason. I guess I could go to Rose's, but I hated to impose on her without warning, plus Emmett was Edward's brother, so who knew how he'd take to my being there.

Well, crap. I'm homeless.

I sighed and found a chair to collapse in, allowing myself a few minutes of self-pity.

However, upon reflection I realized that I actually had a wonderful opportunity to make something out of my life now. Alice would be graduating school in a little over a month and attending college in the city. I was finally free to get a job doing something I loved, and actually had money to start something myself if I wanted. A grin split my face as I thought of all the things I had to look forward to, especially being in the city with Alice! In my excitement, I saw no reason to put these plans off. Whipping out my cell phone I quickly dialed a friend.

"Hello, Ruby? This is Bella Cu…Swan." Ruby Montgomery grew up in my neighborhood, though we rarely spoke as children. Now, she occasionally came to the club and was a welcome relief from the regulars, but this wasn't a personal call. She also happened to be a very talented real estate agent. "Well, I'm actually calling to see if you could help me with something. I'm looking to buy a home and some business space in the city."

* * *

Four days later, I found myself alone in a hotel room, somewhat close to Rose's house, with nothing but television for entertainment. Though she had called and offered for me to stay with her, I decided to take some time to gather myself alone. Alice, of course, called several times a day, but hadn't had a chance to visit me yet with her parents and their lawyer buzzing around the house, trying to smother any publicity. Several witnesses made it unnecessary for Alice to actually take the stand in court, but Daniel had decided that if he was going down, she was going with him. He had been taking every public opportunity to rave about Alice's illicit affairs with women in the neighborhood and claiming that she forced some into it, including his wife. Needless to say, several women in the club were unhappy with Margot and Alice for bringing them under suspicion. Alice's parents refused to believe any of the claims and thought Dan was delusional, but it didn't mean they weren't upset with Alice for staining their reputations.

A knock on my door broke me out of my thoughts and I practically bolted over to it, eager for any visitor, but hoping it might be Alice.

My grin fell, but just a touch when I opened the door to see Rose standing there. Of course she noticed.

"Not who you were hoping for?" She asked, an amused smirk on her face. I didn't bother responding, just turned and left the door open for her. I plunked down on the bed and felt her do the same.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, fairly certain by the now serious look on my friend's face that this wasn't merely a social call. She forced a reassuring smile onto her face and placed her hand on my knee. Now I was concerned, as anyone would be when they're being preemptively comforted.

"Emmett got a call from Edward today." She started and I immediately perked up, curiosity taking hold. As far as I knew, this was the first time Edward had talked to them. "He asked him to pass on the message that he would be out of the house today until eight, and asked if we could possibly help you pack and move your things." I frowned, but nodded my head. "It'll be okay, sweetie. For what it's worth, I'm proud of you for making a difficult decision and not taking the easy way out. It's hard right now, but it was the right thing to do in the long run for both you and Edward." She said, rubbing my knee a little. I gave her a watery smile before looking back down at my hands.

"How is he? Edward? Did he…Did he say anything to Emmett?"

"He's not ready to see you yet, obviously…" I flinched, my heart aching a little. I still cared about Edward. Someone you loved…love doesn't just fade out of your life. And though I knew it to be unlikely, I still hoped that we might still be friends, one day. Rose continued on as though she hadn't noticed my reaction. "He's actually doing much better now than he was, according to Esme. She said that he was severely in denial, but then he moved into a phase where he blamed Alice. That one didn't last long because, apparently, when he mentioned wanting to pay for Daniel's lawyer, out of spite, Esme slapped him. He came back to his senses pretty quickly. She thinks he's beginning to accept it now, but is still very hurt. I guess you can see his wanting to move you out as progress in a way. Do you know what you're going to do yet?"

I had to take a minute before I could answer Rose. The new information was both startling and upsetting. I would never have thought Edward to be angry enough to support a bastard like Daniel, even if it was only a momentary lapse in judgment. If I was perfectly honest, though, I was even more surprised that it only took a few days for him to come around to the idea of our divorcing. He never took change well, and I thought something as massive as this would unhinge him _for a while_. Maybe deep inside him somewhere, he knew as well as I, that we weren't meant for each other, at least not as lovers.

Rose's persistent stare reminded me that she had indeed asked a question and I quickly tried to remember what it was. Oh! Right!

"You know Ruby, right? Montgomery?" I added at Rose's confused face. I took her expression of enlightenment as answer enough. "I've asked her to find a place for me in the city." Rose looked wary. I knew she wasn't fond of living in the city because she thought it was dirty and dangerous, but I didn't share that view. I'd spent the last few days really exploring and came to feel like I was walking around in a living entity. It was exciting and vibrant, a breath of fresh air from the stuffy, posh atmospheres I was used to. I was quickly coming to love the village, especially. Its eclectic mix of residents and visible artistic roots just felt like home, comfortable and welcoming. "Ruby found me a few places so far, but there's one place I really love. It's not much to look at from the outside, but it's got a lot of potential, and best of all, there's a place for a gallery downstairs from the loft, in the same building!" My excitement carried me away into the art fairs I'd attended and artists I wanted to support, plus all the plans I had for sprucing up the place. Rose listened to me babble patiently, her eyes alight with happiness and a small smile on her face. At some points it didn't seem like she was listening at all, but just observing my enthusiasm.

"Anyway…" I finally reined myself in, "I'm hoping to take Alice to see it soon and put in an offer." Another knock at the door made both of us jump, but Rose quickly got up to answer it. Though I couldn't see him, I heard Emmett's deep voice from the hallway and tensed.

"…been sitting outside for twenty minutes!" He complained, pushing passed Rose and into the room. He took one look at my stiff posture and frowned.

"You think I'm mad at you, Bells? Honestly, I'm surprised Edward lasted as long as he did once you met Alice. She's a hot little number, for sure. Poor guy didn't stand a chance really!" Emmett chuckled.

"It wasn't like that…" I started defensively, but was silenced when Emmett pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"I know, I'm just joking with you Bella. Seriously though, I'm not upset. I want you and Edward both to be happy and in love, and now you two have a real chance at it. I mean, I thought you were, but growing up around the families I did, I learned pretty quickly that appearances are often deceiving." He said shrugging, his eyes serious, but a warm smile offering comfort. Rose came and sat on my other side and pulled me into a hug as well. I hadn't even realized that silent tears had been falling down my face until Emmett reached over and handed me a tissue.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I stared out the window at the house that had been my home for so long. It now looked larger and more intimidating than before, the dark stone seeming almost foreboding. In truth, I never truly liked this house. It was gorgeous and decorated perfectly, but despite my attempts to make it more homey, always felt a little cold to me. I suppose traditional just wasn't my style. As we walked into the foyer, I took in the formal furniture placed strategically around the room. It was a natural accent to the house's design and feeling, but only proved to make the old style house even more unwelcoming.

With several folded up boxes under our arms, Rose and I headed to the bedroom while Emmett went to gather some things in the kitchen and living room. I decided to leave most of our things for Edward. The house had really been tailored to his tastes through my accommodation and general indifference. Perhaps that was the real reason I never felt at home here. I made a mental note to make sure my new place had equal amounts of both mine and Alice's styles so that we would both be comfortable there. As far as I was concerned, Alice was a permanent fixture in my life now, so I might as well start out on this new adventure with her the right way.

"Bella, what about this?" Rose was digging through my pajama drawer and when I stuck my head out of the closet, she was holding up a faded old concert tee. It was from a Pink Floyd show Edward went to as a teenager, but I had come to love it and used it as a night shirt since college. I studied the article of clothing quizzically for a moment. I suppose it was Edward's, but he never wore it. Besides, it would be a nice reminder of him and times when we were happy. But then again, if Alice saw it, what would she think? Would it hurt her if I wore my soon to be ex-husband's old shirt? But would it hurt Edward if he noticed I didn't take it? I doubt he'd notice if I did take it, but he'd definitely notice if I didn't.

"Bella!" Rose yelled, with raised eyebrows. "Do you want the shirt or not?"

"Yes." I decided. Putting aside all the drama that may come with it, I just loved the shirt. I wanted to keep it and if issues arose in the future, then too bad. I smiled at my thoughts as I returned to pulling dresses off their hangers. I couldn't have bought more than five of these myself. Between Esme and Rosalie, I barely had to go shopping, which suited me just fine.

"You know…" I called out, and I heard Rose pause in her work. "Maybe I should just give this stuff to charity. Start over fresh." I stated. I could practically hear Rose's horrified thoughts through her lack of response. Imagine thousands of dollars worth of barely worn designer clothing on a salvation army rack selling for ten bucks. Some things I would keep, like the Pink Floyd shirt, and the faded and ripped pair of jeans I managed to hide from Rosalie. However, a large part of moving into the city was to get away from high society, except for occasional visits perhaps. But I saw no reason to own over a dozen formal ball gowns. I nodded silently to myself, making my decision. First order of business would be to sort through these piles of clothes and get rid most of it.

About an hour later Rose and I had finally finished packing up the boxes and suitcases of clothing and she'd joined me in the closet to help get down a few things from a high shelf I couldn't reach. After pulling down the last little box of knick knacks, she had to stretch to reach one last item in the back and I heard wood scraping against wood as she pulled it forward. I knew what it was before I even saw it, and I'd actually completely forgotten I still had it.

"Hey! I remember this thing!" Rose exclaimed as she held up my old easel, paint splotches and stickers still littering its body. "You going to start painting again?" She asked, handing its dusty wooden frame down to me carefully. I shrugged. It was really just a hobby. Painting used to relieve stress for me in high school and college, but I never took it very seriously. If I had, it probably would have lost its relaxing quality. Edward had actually offered to make a room in the house into a studio, but I guess I just lost interest in it. I threw out my paints and brushes, but for some reason, just stuffed the easel into the back of my closet. Rose didn't comment on my dismissal of the subject thankfully and just hopped off the step ladder, pulling it back out of the closet.

All in all, it took about four hours to pack everything and move it into our two cars. I was just loading in the last small box of pictures and trinkets when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Struggling to stuff the square box into slightly more rounded space, I didn't have a chance to check the I.D. before answering, holding the phone up with my shoulder.

"Hello?" I asked, as Rose came around the side of the car to help me.

"Bella!" A sweet voice answered, and I would have dropped the box without concern for its contents if Rose hadn't been there.

"Alice!" I shrieked back loudly in excitement. It was nearly five now and I hadn't heard from her all day. Rose rolled her eyes at my grin, but a soft smile adorned her face as she took up my position trying to fit the box into the car.

"Guess what?" Alice said.

"What?" I asked, equaling her enthusiasm. I turned away from Rose who was shaking her head at me in amusement.

"My parents are out tonight. I have the whole house to myself." Her voice had gotten lower and hinted at wonderful things to come. I could already feel my body heating up at her sexy tone, and quickly moved away from the others.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, playing along and feeling like a teenager again. My voice had instinctively lowered and become, dare I say, sultry in response.

"Mhmm." Alice purred. "I'm awfully lonesome. You want to come over and keep me company?" She asked, sending shivers through my body and tempting pictures through my mind. I nodded dumbly at my phone, before shaking myself out of the lust filled fog surrounding me.

"Well I wouldn't want you to be scared, all alone in that big house." I purred right back and was satisfied to hear a small giggle on the other side. "When do you want me to come over?"

"Now!" Alice said, slightly breathless, catching me off guard. I heard another muffled moan and stared at my phone for a moment is surprise.

"Alice, honey, what are you doing?" I asked, when her little sounds of pleasure met my ear again.

"I may or may not be lying naked on my bed touching myself while I listen to your voice." She moaned again, this time louder. "I'm already so wet, just thinking about you." There was a slurping sound, before she said, "Mmm, I taste soooo good." Oh God.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I breathed, hanging up the phone before I came in my panties and nearly bowling over Rose in an attempt to get in my car.

"Whoa, Bella! Where's the fire!" Emmett asked, saving his wife from my blind rampage.

"Sorry, I…uh gotta go. Thanks for the help!" I yelled out behind me as I slammed the car door and tore down the driveway. I knew it was rude, but I'd apologize later. Right now there was a very beautiful, very naked girl waiting to be ravaged on her bed and I intended to pleasure her body thoroughly.

**A/N Look out for a lemon at the beginning of the next chapter. It's been a while and the ladies need some lovin' **

**The phone convo might be an epic fail, but I tried. My boyfriend usually just laughs when I try to be sultry, so my writing might be similar (*Virtual Shrug*)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm going to answer a couple reviews before I get right into it, because I think some people may have similar questions or concerns but didn't ask. But please note that this chapter begins with a scene of fairly graphic sex. You may skip ahead if it makes you uncomfortable, but if you're still reading at this point, I doubt that will be the case. **

**Paradoxalpoised - You're absolutely right. Bella sure does have it lucky, being from a wealthy family. Were this an average woman, she'd have to struggle pretty hard to be able to start a new life. I thought about that when I wrote the trust fund scene, but decided to leave money issues out of the story. **

**Ashfisher92 - I will try and work on that. Originally the story was written that way purposely so that their location could be anywhere. I wanted it undefined. Having attended Fordham myself, I thought it would be a good place for Alice to go to school, so I suppose I subconsciously decided that I wanted them to live near New York and began writing with that in mind. As for where they actually live, it will probably be noted somewhere, but I'll tell you now that I envisioned them on Long Island, probably in a place like Old Westbury.**

Chapter 14

I had never been to Alice's house, but I knew where the Brandons lived just from chatter around the club. It was a short drive, no more than ten minutes away. I made it in seven.

My car screeched to a halt outside a slightly larger house than my previous one. I paused for a moment, hoping to collect myself slightly before showing up in front of Alice looking like an eager pubescent boy. Taking a deep breath, I made my way to the front door and knocked. I probably waited a good ten seconds before knocking again, louder, but still no one answered. Practically shaking with jitters on her front porch, I went against my manners and tried the knob, only to find the front door open.

Peeking inside, I called out Alice's name quietly, still unsure if I should enter. But a piece of lace caught my eye luring me into the house. My feet moving of their own accord, I suddenly found myself at the foot of their regal looking staircase, reaching towards the banister for, what could only be Alice's bra. It was a soft pink color and looked so innocently sexy as I plucked it from its perch. This was certainly a lovely welcome. Smiling, I glanced up the staircase to see a discarded shirt a little more than half way up.

Oh, so she wanted to play. Well I was more than willing to follow this teasing trail if it led to a waiting and willing Alice. Tunnel vision took over as I hurried up the stairs, grabbing her top on the way. Around the corner was a sinfully short pair of jean shorts, lying in the hallway, tempting me on.

A muffled moan was heard down the hall and I knew my treasure hunt was coming to a close. Racing forward I found a door with the matching lace panties hanging from the handle. They were a prize in themselves, but I knew just beyond the door was a far superior gift which called to me.

I pushed open the door to be met directly with the sight of Alice's spread legs, her tiny hand keeping her delightfully pink pussy warm, wet, and ready for my attention. I stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the beautiful sight before me, but the call was too strong and soon I found myself kneeling at her alter.

"Take me Bella. Claim me." Alice said, her voice low and heavy with need. "_Please. Touch me."_ She pleaded in a whimper when I remained unmoving. Truthfully, I felt as if the lust in my brain had short circuited my body, but somehow, at her insistent begging I bent forward just slightly, pulling the overworked, sopping hand from within her and pressing my lips to her fingers in a tender kiss.

My eyes caught hers and held them as I slowly let my hands move to her thighs, squeezing lightly before blazing a trail upwards. The blue of her eyes was darkened and she mewed adorably when I leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to the front of her hip, before biting playfully at the bone.

My name fell off her lips in a gasp as she reached to tangle small fingers in my hair. I knew she was teetering on the edge already, but that didn't matter to me. I was going to take my time. I would make love to her angelic body thoroughly, and if that meant she'd cum several times, then so be it.

After another few kisses to her soft stomach, my hands had finally reached the top of her thighs, but rather than moving straight to her heated core, I let my thumbs trail up her hip bones and back down several times. This action alone was enough to cause Alice to shudder in a small orgasm, her back arching upwards, calling out my name blissfully.

My hands had only just begun. Grabbing her still trembling hips I pushed her further up the bed so I could extend my trek upwards, placing tender kisses along her stomach, up and around her breasts and to her neck. The bruises from her attack remained visible, but only spurred on my fervor. An intense longing to worship the girl beneath me was the only thought in my head.

"Bella," Alice groaned deeply, hands returning to their previous place among my wavy locks. The guttural need in her voice brought out an accompanying moan from me as I forged a path up her jaw line to the heavenly peaches and cream flavored mouth that I adored. Both of us moaned again into the kiss as it quickly became demanding, overheated tongues dancing with practiced ease.

"God, I've missed you." She breathed, as I pulled away. I leaned in once more to capture her mouth again in response. "So much." She added with a little smirk when I returned to my task of loving her body. I moved south, to the pleasant peaks on her chest, where her excited pink nipples bade me come to them. I wouldn't deny the request and lathered affection on the perky mounds, kissing, tugging, massaging, until Alice was squirming once more beneath me.

"Fuck, Bella! Please!" She begged, tormented by her body's need for release. I couldn't bear to see my sweet girl in pain, so following a few more kisses to the toned stomach that quivered under my lips, I found myself once more face to face with her adorable, pink pussy. She was soaked with no end to the dripping fluids in sight. A wet spot on the blanket between her legs was a testament to her pleasure and I couldn't help the grin forming on my face.

Her wiggling hips called me back to the moment and I let my hands slide back down her hip bones before gently rubbing her protruding nub. Her hips bucked up at the long awaited contact and I chuckled. "You like this, sweetie?" She nodded, her ability to speak out of reach for the moment. "You want me to touch your little pussy some more?" I asked mischievously, watching happily as her eyes squeezed tight and her hips bucked again.

"God!" She screamed, whimpering. I took that as my answer and left my thumb to attend to her clit while I explored the rest of her slit with my fingers. Spreading around her honey and coating my digits well before gently finding her entrance and slipping two fingers in. I looked up to find her bottom lip trembling slightly while little whimpers and moans continued to escape her.

I kept up a steady rhythm, letting the pleasure build slowly. Her legs moved around me restlessly, sliding up and down, perhaps in an attempt to release the tension.

"B-Bella, please. I need your mouth on me." She moaned almost pitifully and I worried for a moment if perhaps I should hurry up, but another deep groan from her throat pushed away that thought.

"You want me to lick you, baby? You want me to lick your pussy?" I said, reveling in the feel of more cum seeping onto my hand at the words.

"Yes! Fuck!" Alice pleaded and I slid down, letting my eager tongue replace my thumb. She tasted just as amazing as I remembered, but before I could even settle in she came hard, screaming my name to any God that would listen. I wouldn't be deprived, and Alice gasped and groaned when I continued my ministrations, lapping at her lovingly while she watched on.

Soon enough my carefully chosen movements had her trembling again, this time in my arms as I moved up to hold her, brushing the sweat matted hair off her forehead and kissing any part I could reach. Once her body had settled, I leaned over her and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, murmuring an 'I love you' softly before kissing her again. She beamed up at me brilliantly, snuggling into my chest and letting me stroke her hair.

We didn't speak for a while, but just lay together peacefully. It was Alice's readjustment, threading her leg between mine, which reminded us both that I had yet to find release. In fact, I was still completely clothed. That simply didn't sit well with Alice, though I told her I was happy just to snuggle. It wasn't until a couple hours later of screaming myself hoarse that we returned to the cuddling position we held previously, happily sated.

"Alice?" I asked softly into her hair. In response she moved so that she could see my face and smiled at me. "You know how I told you that I was looking for a place to live in Manhattan?"

"Yeah. Did you finally find something?" She asked, eyes alight in excitement. I couldn't help leaning in to kiss her. She was simply too adorable not to.

"I think so, but I want you to see it before I put in an offer." I said, a little shyly, peeking through my lashes to see Alice's reaction. Her surprise was overshadowed by confusion, so I decided to just put it all out there and see what she said. "The thing is, I want it to be _our_ place Alice."

It wasn't like we had never talked about living together when she went to school. It was brought up conversationally several times, but never with any real decisiveness behind it. So, more or less asking her straight out to live with me was a big step. At least, it felt that way to me, and if Alice's astonished face was any indication, it did to her as well.

She hesitated briefly, but then grinned. "Of course I'll go look at it with you! I'm so excited, now! Tell me all about it!" She insisted, sitting up and pulling on my arm until I did likewise.

* * *

"Alice, calm down sweetie." I chuckled to the bouncing girl next to me. With her parents out for the day on their yacht, I was able to take her to see the place I liked in the village. I was anxious as we pulled up in front of it, parking on the oddly vacant street behind Ruby.

Taking Alice's hand as she walked around the car, we both stopped to take in the exterior of the building. The bottom level looked like an average store front, with the door in the middle of two large display windows. According to Ruby, this building used to house a shoe store, but had since found itself empty for nearly eight years following a bankruptcy.

"What is great about this location is that you have an already established shopping area just around the corner which is expanding down this way, so there will be no shortage of traffic for your business." Ruby said, as she fiddled with the lock box. I nodded and turned to Alice, hopeful that she could see the same potential I did.

"It needs a little love, huh?" She commented, but the smile on her face put me at ease.

"Yeah, but it's not too bad. The bricking is still in good condition. With a little paint and a new door, it'll look brand new." I said, my enthusiasm obvious. I had meant to be objective, so as not to taint Alice's opinion, but was apparently failing miserably.

"Well, should we go inside?" Ruby asked, gesturing to the now open door. Alice beamed and pulled me behind her. We only looked at, what would become, my gallery briefly before I was dragged upstairs by my ever-excited lover.

Once I opened the door to the apartment, Alice released my hand, slowly taking in the fairly large space. It was loft style with high beam ceilings and exposed brick. The hardwood floors had seen their share of wear and tear, but it added character, in my opinion.

Ruby stood in the doorway for a moment, watching us both curiously before excusing herself, kindly allowing Alice and I a chance to explore alone. Although, I had already seen everything, I wanted to explain my plans for the space, so gently taking Alice's hand I urged her to look at me as I pointed things out.

"Okay, so behind that wall is the kitchen, but I'm going to take that out and open it up to this room. I want to put in large sliding glass window panes overlooking the street, and also maybe a balcony, but I'm not sure yet." I looked at Alice, who merely smiled, allowing me to continue. "Alright so, through there is the bedroom, pretty standard, and the door next to it is another small den type room, but since that's sitting between the bedroom and the bathroom, I think I'm going to convert that so that we have a walk in closet and expand the bathroom outwards." I finished taking a deep breath. "So, uh, what do you think?" I finally asked, nervously running my hands through my hair.

"Well…" Alice paused thoughtfully, her face still holding the small smile from before. "It's pretty far from campus…" I opened my mouth to counter her, but she held up a hand. "But it might be nice to have somewhere to escape school for a while." I grinned, liking the direction of her thoughts. Now, I was the one practically bouncing in place. It was strange how much younger I felt around Alice. It was just too easy to fall into a relaxed, playful state around her, but I was coming to find I rather enjoyed the feeling. "Plus, there's the fact that a ton of off-Broadway theatres are around here." She added, letting her hand run along the wall as she strolled around the room. "So I guess what it really comes down to is…" I sucked in a breath, "Is the bedroom large enough for a king size bed? Because we'll need a lot of room for what I plan to do to you here." She stated with a smirk and the air in my lungs blew out in a gust.

"You like it?" I asked excitedly, purposely ignoring the warm sensation between my legs at her other comment. Alice beamed, skipping to my side and throwing her arms around me.

"I love it. And you obviously do, which would have been reason enough for me." She said plainly, causing me to shriek with happiness and pull her in for a kiss. My spontaneous affection became slightly more involved when Alice raked her fingers through my hair, holding me to her so she could deepen the kiss, eliciting a needy moan from me when her tongue swept into my mouth.

Lost in our passions as we were, neither of us heard Ruby reenter the room, but her soft laughter wasn't missed. Thankfully, she chose not to comment on the scene but simply waved her arms around gesturing to the place. "So, have you come to a decision? Is this going to become the Swan residence?" She asked, with a small smirk, looking between Alice and I. Alice giggled, still wrapped tightly in my arms and I couldn't help but smile, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"Yes, I believe it is." I stated happily, smiling widely at my friend. She clapped her hands together loudly, grinning.

"Wonderful. I'll start getting the papers together, if you're still going to go ahead with the offer we discussed." At my nod, she continued. "By the way, I can recommend some construction companies if you're looking to start the remodel right away." I thanked her again for her help before she led us back out to the cars and took off down the street.

I wrapped my arms around Alice's waist from behind, letting my chin rest on her shoulder why we both stood taking in our new home.

"So we're really doing this." Alice breathed, a wide smile stretching across her face and I gave her body a slight squeeze.

"Mhmm. This is going to be _our _place. Just you and me." I whispered into her ear, chuckling when I felt the shiver run through her body.

"I can't wait." She sighed, her fingers caressing my hands, placed gently on her stomach. We stood in silence for a few minutes, reveling in thoughts of the future, before Alice sighed again, this one more worried than content. "Bella?" She breathed, turning in my arms and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, frowning at the upset face marring her perfect features.

"What am I going to tell my parents?"

My body tensed at the question. What, indeed?

**A/N The story is winding down. Just a few chapters left now. It's probably for the best, since I'm finding it harder and harder to make time for writing.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alice was snuggled under my chin, her leg thrown over my hip as we lay together in my bed. Recently, she's been sleeping with me at the hotel, and though I know her parents are home at least some of the time, they have yet to call and find out where she is, unfathomably.

My fingers gently caressed her bare back, while my other hand played in her silky locks. She rested peacefully on my chest, as her even breath warmed my breast pleasantly. Over the last week, she'd slowly started to spend more time with me at the hotel and now her toothbrush lay beside mine in the bathroom, her clothing thrown about the room in a mess with my own. I smiled as I thought of our brief exchange this morning, kissing goodbye sweetly at our cars before she left for school and I travelled into the city to oversee the remodeling.

The closing happened a mere two days after I showed Alice the property. The owner was eager to sell and snatched up my offer without issue. The following day I met with a couple construction companies to get an estimate and now, four days later they just finished their first day on the job. Of course, having money helped to get things rolling quickly.

Alice sighed in her sleep, bringing me back to the present, as I smiled down at her lovingly. Between the remodel and Alice's school year winding down, both our worlds were flying around us in a whirlwind, so I treasured these few quiet moments. The sweet young girl lying half across my body had turned my world upside down, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

That's not to say we didn't have problems, most of which were new to us and not anticipated. Dating was very different than actually living with someone, something which I was starting to get a taste of with Alice mainly staying at the hotel now. Besides her incessant texting, I'd come to discover that she has a tendency to take her socks off under the covers and leave them there. Then, of course, there was the fact that she doesn't rinse down the sink after she spits out her toothpaste, leaving gobs dried in it. At least for now, the maid solved most of these issues, and they were hardly deal breakers, just things I'd have to get used to. I happen to know that she didn't care for my hair in the shower, so I wasn't faultless either.

"Bella?" A soft voice broke into my thoughts and I looked down to see Alice rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?" She asked, yawning. I smiled at her cuteness. Waking up next to Alice every morning made any annoying habits she had inconsequential in my mind.

"A little after six." I finally said with a quick glance at the clock. She groaned, burying her face back into my chest.

"That's too early." She moaned. I giggled, pulling her more on top of me and tickling her sides.

"Come on little girl. Time to get up." I teased affectionately, as she squirmed, giggling madly. She was adorable at times like these, when she allowed herself to be a child. Of course, I was quite pleased when she traded being playful for being sexy, as well. Any Alice was a perfect Alice in my mind.

"Fine!" She squealed, trying to escape my teasing fingers. She finally jumped off the bed, revealing to me her gorgeous naked body and in so doing, incapacitating me entirely. Apart from my eyes which roved over her slim figure hungrily. She smirked and leant down to kiss my lips, before turning so her lips were at my ear.

"Care to join me for a shower?" She whispered, sending chills all through my body. I nodded dumbly, as she took my hand with a smile, leading me into the bathroom. And so began another glorious day living with Alice.

* * *

"Avery! I'm so glad you could make it!" I greeted the young artist happily, reaching out to shake the hand not holding his portfolio. He smiled in return, taking in our busy surroundings. Boards, ladders, and burly construction workers littered the gallery, erecting new walls and tearing down old ones. We were now a little over two weeks into construction and things were coming along well. Now, I needed to start getting some pieces together to display and sell once it was completed.

"Let's talk upstairs where it's quieter." I suggested, leading him towards to the back. Our apartment had been done first, and short of a small balcony I wanted to put in the back, all the major construction was complete. I was waiting for Alice to finish school before I started putting in fixtures and furniture. Right now I had a table set up as my desk and a couple chairs. The new appliances in the kitchen had yet to be installed, so there was also a garbage bag full of take out containers, hidden behind a pile of boxes.

"I'm so sorry about the mess." I apologized, gesturing him to have a seat. "The gallery should be finished by the end of the month, though."

Avery just smiled, nodding. He was a quiet, young man, but very talented. I found him at an exhibition for his school. He was a mixed media artist, whose work generally revolved around the theme: diversity. In fact, he was currently working on a custom piece for me, after I'd given him some pictures of Alice and I. It was going to be my graduation present to her.

"So have you brought some pieces to show me?"

He nodded and we moved over to the table where I tried to clear a space for him to put down his work. As I finished shuffling some papers around, I noticed his eyes dart to a flyer I'd picked up earlier that day. It was a posting for a play's upcoming auditions. I noticed it on my way passed a theatre this morning and picked it up to show Alice.

"Do you know that play?" I asked him, trying to figure out his expression. He nodded, setting the paper back down neatly.

"My girlfriend was just asked to be the costume designer for it." He stated quietly, a small, but proud smile on his face.

"Really? That's wonderful! Tell her congratulations from me." I said, helping him open up the large leather carrying case.

"Are you planning to try out?" He asked, watching me curiously from the corner of his eye. I chuckled, blushing at the thought of me bumbling about on stage.

"Hardly." I mumbled, shaking my head. "I picked it up for my…um, girlfriend." Girlfriend? I guess that's what Alice was, though it didn't really seem to fit. It felt too temporary. Avery just nodded, completely unfazed by my announcement.

"She's an actress?" He asked, as we leafed through his work. It was really a formality. I already knew I wanted him for my gallery.

I nodded, stopping to look over a particular piece with a closer eye. "Yes, she's starting at Fordham in the fall, but she won't have anything to do during the summer, so I thought this would be perfect, if she gets a part." I said absently, while continuing my inspection. I noticed his eyes widen minutely in surprise when I mentioned the school, but he didn't comment on it.

"Rachel will be at the auditions, so I'll tell her to keep an eye out." He said, smiling kindly. I grinned.

"Oh that would be great! Thank you."

Thirty minutes later we had finally settled on an arrangement and I was showing him back down the stairs when a small tornado nearly tackled me from the side. With an 'oomph' we both crashed to the floor, sprawled out at the feet of my, thankfully, very amused client.

Apparently, his presence had escaped Alice's notice until his chuckle reached our ears. With a look of shock and embarrassment she scrambled to right herself and help me to my feet, where I brushed myself off, blushing furiously.

"You must be Alice." Avery said, holding out a hand to the girl nervously shuffling her feet in front of him. Her eyes met his in surprise that he knew her name, but she quickly gathered herself enough to return his handshake politely.

"Alice, this is Avery. The artist I told you about." I said quietly, standing beside the two awkwardly.

"More like, raved about." Alice corrected, quickly regaining her confidence and winking at Avery jokingly. "She hasn't stopped talking about how much she loves your work. I was starting to get a little jealous." She said, smirking at me, as I blushed a deeper red. Avery laughed louder than I'd ever heard him.

"Rachel's going to love her Bella." He stated, before making his departure, leaving a questioning Alice with me in the hallway.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I said, leading her back into our apartment and closing the door behind her. She shrugged.

"I cut out after lunch." She said simply before fixing her gaze on me challengingly. "Now who is this Rachel person?" She asked, a hint of jealously coloring her more pronounced curiosity.

"She's Avery's girlfriend." When she tilted her head to the side, adorably, I padded over to the table and grabbed the flyer. "She's also the costume designer for a new play they are putting on this summer. Auditions are next week, and I thought you might be interested." I said, smiling as I handed her the paper and watched her eyes light up in excitement.

Alice squealed, throwing her arms around my neck and bouncing in the circle of my arms.

"This is so perfect, Bella! I can't wait for tryouts!" I hated to diminish her happiness in any way, but there was still a major roadblock between her and that play, not to mention _us_.

"Alice, honey." I said soothingly, calming her enough to stop the bouncing. "You realize that you're most likely going to need to start staying here only a couple days after graduation, if you do this, right?" If she got the part, rehearsals began right away and it would be too much of a hassle to drive back and forth every day. Her expression became serious and she leveled her gaze at me.

"That's actually the reason I came here." She said, pulling me over to sit at the table, while she remained standing. "I'm telling them tonight." She stated, staring at me as if she expected an opposition. Granted I was nervous for her, but I knew it had to happen sometime.

"Are you sure, baby?" I asked softly, pulling her by the waist towards me. She smiled at me, plopping herself right on my lap and leaning in to brush her lips against mine.

"You know, Bella, I've only been sure of three things in my life." She said, staring at me seriously as she began to count them out on her fingers. "One, that I want to act; two, that I like girls; and three, that I _love_ you. So it was never really a choice to tell my parents I was moving out and going to Fordham, just a question of when; and now seems as good a time as any." I brought my lips back to hers in a long, but gentle kiss.

"I love you." I breathed against her mouth, pulling her tighter against me. After several more kisses, increasing in heat, Alice sat back on my lap, twirling a bit of my hair on her finger.

"Sooo…" She started, looking down at me lustfully, a mischievous smirk on her face. "You want to christen our new apartment?"

"Baby, there's still workers here. Besides, we don't have any furniture yet." I said, moving to stand, in a preemptive move and causing Alice to get up with me. I made to go towards the table, but Alice caught my wrist, pulling me back to her.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" She said, moving closer to me, and I stepped back on instinct. She just kept moving towards me, undeterred, reaching up to undo the buttons on my blouse.

"Alice!" I gasped, glancing towards the several large windows in our living room, while I tried to stop her progress. I wasn't about to give any peep shows to a passerby.

"Oh come on, Bella. Don't you think it's kind of hot?" She purred, finally opening my shirt completely and undoing the clasp on my front closure bra. "Think of all the people that might see us." She whispered, lowering her head to suck roughly on my nipple. I moaned at the feel of it. I was still unsure about our possible exhibitionism, but the more Alice worked my breasts with her tongue, the less I cared. She is probably the only person in the world who could distract me enough to not care about people seeing me naked.

While her mouth continued lavishing kisses and nibbles to my breasts, her wandering hands found the button of my pants. Before I could even wrap my head around what was happening, I looked down to see Alice kneeling in front of me and removing the last bit of clothing on my lower half, pulling it right over my four inch heels. Alice purred, caressing my calves as she took in my shoes.

"You were practically asking for it in these shoes, Bella." She said, her voice slightly husky. Then she looked up at me with a grin. "These are one hundred percent 'fuck me' heels." She announced with a wink. I was already panting when she raised herself up and pulled one of my thighs onto her shoulder. My back pressed firmly into the wall behind for support, knowing what was to come. "Mmm, that's a gorgeous picture." Alice said, taking in my chest and hips arched outwards while my head and shoulders stayed firmly planted against the wall. That was the last thing she said for thirty minutes, as she devoured me, forcefully bringing me to climax three times in that short period. My hands were still firmly tugging at her hair while I held her head beneath me, thighs trembling in weakness as the pleasure rolled through my body.

When I finally settled, Alice released my ass that she'd been using to anchor my hips to her face, and I slumped to the ground, weakly wrapping my arms around Alice as she snuggled into my chest.

"Oh my God, baby. You're a goddess." I breathed, and felt Alice's body shake with laughter against me.

"A pussy goddess?" She joked, looking up at me with doe eyes that mocked innocence.

"Mhmmm_ALICE_!" I groaned as she pressed against me, sending another aftershock through my still twitchy system. She just giggled, and leaned up to peck me swiftly on the lips.

"Unfortunately, I have to get going. I want to have my stuff packed before my parents get home. It will save some drama later." She said, wiggling in my arms to try and stand up.

"But…" I started to protest, pulling her back to me by her breasts, cupping one in each hand. I needed to reciprocate. I knew she wanted it, because I could feel her nipples straining through the fabric of her bra and shirt. "I want you." I whined pathetically, causing Alice to laugh even louder. She finally turned around and met my lips in a searing kiss, plunging her tongue into my mouth dominantly and making both of us moan.

When she pulled back, she kept her face close to mine, her eyes alight with desire and love. "And you'll have me sweetie, tonight at the hotel and every day thereafter. Just give me a few hours to sever ties with my baggage and we can finally put it all behind us." Her eyes watered, but they were angry tears, nothing more. I pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"So you don't think there's any chance they'll allow it." The 'it' I had in mind being both her going to school for acting and moving in with a woman. I was hoping for her sake that they would pull their heads from their asses and see what a wonderful daughter they had, but from what Alice has told me, it was hard to stay optimistic.

The small brunette in my lap shook her head, laughing darkly. "No." She said bluntly, looking at me briefly before staring down at her hands, playing with the hem of my shirt. "You know what's stupid? They have all these expectations of who I am and who I'll be, but they never talked me, I never saw them. How was I supposed to grow up to be who they wanted when they were never there?" She asked bitterly, and I squeezed her tighter.

"I'm sort of glad they weren't." I murmured into her hair, laying another kiss into the side of her head. Her face was scrunched up in confusion as she looked up at me. "I mean, I think you turned out perfectly, and if they had been around more, who knows who you'd be now, you know?"

I only had a moment to take in Alice's blinding smile before I was attacked by a pair of precious pink lips. I was afraid my inarticulate rambling sounded stupid, but by her reaction, I couldn't have been more wrong. After a thorough session of kisses and fondling, I was forced to release my lover back to the world. I didn't even hear the clattering and banging of tools behind me as I watched her drive away. All I could think about was later tonight and how I could cheer up my Alice.

**A/N I don't have much to say. Hope you liked it. I think the update was a little faster than last time...maybe? Review please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I was turned into a newt, but I got better, so on with the story...**

**Chapter 16**

I should have known better. Really. I mean, I knew what it was like to be a disappointment to your parents, to be rejected by them just for being yourself. It hadn't been all that long since I dealt with my own mother (who remains stubbornly against me, yet somehow continues to nag through my father). So I couldn't feel anything but angry at myself for spending the whole evening creating an elaborate role play scenario in our hotel suite. Because when Alice slunk into our room, head bowed and sniffling heavily, I knew I'd been stupid to think she would be in the mood to play naughty babysitter.

Dropping the two bags she was carrying, she didn't even look up before crumbling to the floor on her knees, face in hands. Her sobs were quiet, but wracked her small body to a frightening extent, and it took about two seconds for me to move and take her into my arms.

"Oh Alice, honey, I'm so sorry."I whispered fighting back my own tears as I gently cradled her head to my chest, rocking her gently. I didn't know what to say, so I just held her, letting her release all the sadness, frustration, and anger she felt. I couldn't relate to her situation completely, as my parents had both been loving and supportive for most of my life. If what Esme told me was true, Alice had always been neglected and criticized, raised mainly by non-English speaking nannies or left to her own devices. When her parents were around, they spared a glance only to belittle her or impart their aspirations on her.

We sat on the floor, quiet but for the occasional sniffles and sobs, for a long time, too long for my back apparently, as sharp pains began to shoot up to the left of my spine. Alice seemed to have become numb, somewhere in the last few minutes, her eyes staring out blankly and unresponsive as I stroked her hair. She remained so when I stood us both up, walking us towards the bed. Alice, moved fluidly, allowing me to sit her down and kneel at her feet, to undo the laces of her shoes. Her stony expression was marred only by the still evident tracks of her tears. She continued to stare straight ahead as I moved on, pulling off her socks, gently.

"Baby?" I asked softly, looking up from my position on the floor. I was going to ask if she wanted to talk about it, but her body language answered that question well enough already, instead, I took her hands in mine, rubbing a thumb across them in an effort to soothe her ache. Glassy blue eyes stared down at me, as if just realizing I was there. "Let's get you ready for bed, okay?"

She remained silent, but raised her arms in the air, allowing me to lift off her top and remove her bra. Next she lifted her hips, so I could remove her jeans, and soon she was left only in lace boy shorts. She curled up on her side and pulled the sheet over herself. I frowned down at the small girl in front of me. I wanted so badly to take away her pain, but I couldn't. And not for the first time, I wondered if she would have been better off never having met me.

"Bella." Her soft whisper called me out of my thoughts.

"I'll be right there sweetie. Let me just get the lights." I assured her, quickly moving back towards the door to flip the switch. Taking my queue from Alice, I stripped down to my panties, but grabbed an old t-shirt from the drawer to throw on before sweeping into the bed behind my heartbroken girl. Our bodies automatically moved together until we were perfectly spooned and I laid my head on her shoulder, kissing her ear and neck softly. One arm wrapped around her waist, my hand gently caressing her firm stomach. The other arm had snuck between her neck and the mattress, and curled up against her chest, holding her to me protectively.

A half hour later, I was lost in my concern for Alice once more and hadn't realized that my fingers had unconsciously begun to play with her breast, massaging and pulling on the nipple. Alice's soft mewing and slight squirming was what eventually tuned me into my actions and I pulled away, ashamed. Poor Alice had just left her family, and here I was practically molesting my fragile lover. She needed someone to hold her, not rub one out.

"No, don't stop. Please, don't stop." Alice whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear. I was slightly torn when she placed my hand back on her breast. On the one hand, I felt slightly perverted, like I was taking advantage of her, but on the other hand, I could understand. She wanted to feel loved. So, I didn't resist when after a while she slowly guided my lower hand down into her panties.

My movements were gentle and loving as I went between petting her with long slow strokes and rubbing circles over her clit. No words were exchanged besides Alice's quiet pleas for me to continue, though even those were unnecessary. With my body firmly attached to her back, I felt every tremor, every moan, and every sigh. I could feel her muscles contract around my fingers when they would occasionally venture inside. Her chest rose and fell against my hand, heart beating a fast rhythm beneath. My body was so in tune with hers that my own core throbbed sympathetically and consequently, I felt a little jolt whenever she pushed back into my lap.

The resulting orgasm probably didn't make our top ten, but it still had Alice shivering in my arms and tiny whimpers escaping her lips. She turned her head capturing my mouth in a loving kiss, which I eagerly returned. Our night hadn't been the wild and fiercely passionate one I'd planned, but it didn't matter. As far as I was concerned, showing Alice how much I cherished her through slow, gentle lovemaking was just as perfect. Another advantage was that it tired Alice out, so she quickly fell asleep in my arms, and I followed shortly after, burying my nose in her hair.

The next morning I woke early and ran out to pick up Alice's favorite bagels and strawberry cream cheese. When I got back she was sitting up in our bed watching the television. She'd thrown on a long shirt, and still had the covers pulled up to her waist.

"Morning." I called hesitantly not sure what kind of mood she'd be in this morning. I relaxed when she turned and gave me a small smile.

"Morning. Bagels?" She asked, with forced enthusiasm. I could tell it was fake because her eyes didn't sparkle like they normally did. Never the less, I nodded, taking a spot on the bed next to her and setting up our breakfast.

We had both finished the first half of our bagels before I got up the nerve to finally ask her about what happened the night before.

"Alice?" I said, placing one hand on her knee to get her attention, while muting the t.v. with the other. When she stopped eating and turned to face me, I decided to just spit it out. "Do you want to talk about what happened, honey?"

"No." She stated stubbornly, proving herself to be every bit the teenager she was and I rolled my eyes, while crossing my arms.

"I think it would be good to get it off your chest. It might make you feel better."

"I doubt it." She cut me off, causing me to glare at her, which she returned. Finally, I sighed, relenting. If she didn't want to tell me what happened, she didn't have to.

"Fine, Alice. Just know that if you do want to talk to me, I'm here, okay." With that I stood from the bed and made my way towards the bathroom.

"There's nothing to tell Bella. I told them I was leaving and why; they basically called me an idiot and said that I would be no daughter of theirs if I continued to act like this; then I left. End of story." Alice said, just as I was opening the bathroom door. Her voice broke slightly at the end, though she tried to cover it. When I finally lifted my head and looked over at her, she was in the same place, but had pulled her knees up with her chin resting on them.

Silently, I made my way back to the bed and sat on the edge, cupping her face with my hand. "Your parents were probably just shocked, baby. I'm sure they didn't mean those things." I tried to comfort her, but the lie was obvious even to my ears. I'd only met her mother once, but if she treated her own daughter that poorly in front of other people, I couldn't imagine how she'd be in private.

"They're not my parents." Alice growled, viciously wiping a stray tear from her cheek and lifting her head into a more formidable stance. "A real parent earns that title. They never did." She said, her voice steely. She was silent for a moment, but I could almost feel the negative energy coming off her before she whispered, "_I hate them,_" glaring intensely at the wall in front of her as if they were standing there mocking her. Her whole body shook, and she gripped the sheets in her fists, leaning forwards. "I HATE THEM!" She screamed it this time, before falling back into my waiting arms, clutching at my shirt desperately.

There were no tears. I think she was all cried out. Either that, or she refused to give them the satisfaction. I comforted her trembling body the best I could, rubbing circles into her back, whispering how much I loved her and that they didn't deserve her as their daughter.

"Bella?" She finally murmured into my shoulder.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Why doesn't my mother like me?" She asked. Her voice was weary, but it lacked the seething anger I'd heard before, and for that I was grateful. But how do I answer that question?

A thought came to me then and I smiled, kissing her hair sweetly and squeezing her tighter in my arms. "I don't know what you mean, baby. Esme loves you." I said, not sure whether I'd made the right choice in my answer. Alice stilled in my arms briefly before turning her face up to mine and giving me a short peck on the lips.

"You're right. Esme's the only mom who really matters." She said, a small smile coming to her face at the thought of our shared mother. That line of thought was quickly banished from my mind. "I miss her." Alice continued, looking up at me. It was true, we'd both been so busy with school, work, and each other that our other relationships had been neglected. Besides a few calls now and then, we were pretty much left alone. I guess Rose and Esme thought we needed some time to settle in together.

"Why don't we go visit today?" I had meetings scheduled in the afternoon, but they could be moved. Alice's needed this, and I certainly wouldn't mind catching up with my girls as well.

"What about school?" Alice asked, happiness already leaking into her eyes, solidifying my decision. After all, she was graduating in less than a week, how much more could she really learn?

"Blow it off." I said, smirking at her surprise.

"Bella! You're a bad influence!" She giggled, twisting so she was straddling my lap.

"I think you have that backwards, sweetheart." I said, laughing at the shock on her face.

"Me?" She asked playfully, putting a hand to her chest in mock outrage.

"Yes, you." I countered, leaning forward so I was lying above her on the bed.

"Hmm," Alice sighed, nuzzling against me as I started to kiss her neck, hands already wandering up the loose shirt she wore. "I'm just the innocent little babysitter." She purred, licking my ear, "You're the older woman trying to corrupt me."

So she _had_ noticed my set up when she came in! I moaned as she bit down on my jaw before pulling me back by my hair for a thorough kiss. Innocent babysitter my ass!

"Baby, you'll never be innocent." I groaned, not even realizing Alice had flipped us until I found myself looking up at her. Her thigh fell between my legs and began to work expertly against my already heated core.

"Oh, so I was the naughty babysitter?" She asked, roughly grabbing my breasts with her hands, as I nodded, moaning loudly at the same time. "Good." She stated, leaning down so her mouth was just next to my ear, hot breath caressing the skin sinfully. "I love being naughty." She whispered, licking the curve of my ear once more. I whimpered, feeling the gush between my legs at her words. She played my body so easily, it was almost embarrassing, but I was far beyond caring.

"Why don't we visit this afternoon, I'm going to be busy this morning." She said wickedly before winking at me and sliding her body slowly down between my legs.

As luck would have it, Rosalie was already planning to visit Esme that afternoon, and with Edward back to work and his own house, it was just a matter of shooing Carlisle away for a while. Alice and I were both bouncing in our seats like children on Christmas Eve as we drove to the house for our long overdue visit. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, Esme and Rose streaked out of the house and to the car, which I hastily parked so we could greet them.

Rose threw her arms around me, pulling me to her tightly and I watched over her shoulder as Esme did the same with Alice. After we'd switched and chattered over each other for a while, Rose began pulling me towards the house.

"I completely forgot about Jasper!"

Despite my confusion, I decided I'd let Esme and Alice have a few minutes to talk alone and followed my best friend into the house. She sprinted over to a laptop set up on the coffee table, and I could hear Jasper's voice coming through the speakers.

"…ten minutes! I have to work you know!" As the siblings continued to bicker I made my way over to the couch and took a seat, finding Jasper's face on the screen. "There she is! Hey Bells!"

"Jazz! Hi!" I answered excitedly, reaching forward to hold the screen in my hands. "You look amazing!" I said taking in his appearance. He'd obviously been getting some sun and sleep.

"Gee, thanks, Bells. Should I warn Alice that you're tempted by my body?" He said with a wink, and I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of which, how are things going with you two?" My mind immediately returned to our morning together and I guess my expression gave me away, because both Rose and Jasper laughed. "That good, huh?"

"She's great." I said, smiling and ignoring their smirking faces. "The gallery is going to be done soon. Do you think you can get time off for the opening?" I asked, snatching the chance to change subjects. Jasper's eyes lit up and he grinned. I'd been keeping him updated in emails about all the construction and artists. He was really proud of me, as were Rose and Esme. I'd finally given my dream a chance.

"When will it be?" He asked, pulling a small black book into the screen, which turned out to be his calendar.

"Four weeks from Saturday." I said hopefully as he flipped the page to find the date. I waited anxiously, until he finally looked up with a cheeky smile and I knew he'd been messing with me.

"Of course I'll be there! I wouldn't miss it from the world." He said, before turning his head to someone off screen. "Okay. I'll be right there." He grumbled before turning back to Rose and I. "Sorry, Bells, I have to go, but I'll give you a call later this week. Okay?" I nodded, trying to stop from frowning.

"Love you, Jazz, be safe." I said, forcing a smile to my face.

"Love you too Bells, say Hi to Alice for me. Talk to you later Rose, love ya." He said, waiting for Rose to return the sentiments before signing off.

"Who was that?" A curious voice asked from the doorway, and I turned to see Alice coming in with Esme's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Jasper, he says hi, by the way." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Aww, I wish I could have seen him. I've heard so much about him." I laughed and held out my arms, which she happily skipped to, falling into my lap.

"Next time, baby. He's going to come to the opening, so you'll get to meet him then!" I said, not bothering to hide my excitement. Alice bounced happily on my lap and leant in to kiss me.

"Aww, you guys are adorable…" Rosalie said, and I turned to her, waiting for it. "Sickening, but adorable." She finished, with a smirk. Esme slapped her arm, but couldn't hide her chuckles as she sat down in an adjacent chair. For a few minutes no one seemed willing to start the conversation, but eventually Esme took the lead.

"Bella, you remember that nice girl you hired as your cook? Gemma, I think it was?" I nodded, suddenly feeling very guilty that I hadn't thought how my leaving Edward would affect her. Would he still keep her around, or let her go, since he's away so often.

"Of course! How is she?" I asked, leaning forward in anticipation. If Edward had fired her, maybe I could find a job for her at the gallery or something. It really wouldn't be fair if she had to leave so soon after taking the job. Surprisingly it was Rose that answered me, her and Esme sharing a smile.

"Well she quit after you left." My face must have been a sight because Rose quickly assured me everything had worked out. "Actually, it was perfect timing. I need some more help around the house, especially in the upcoming months and after. So she's going to come work for me." I frowned in confusion, trying to understand why Rosalie was practically glowing with happiness and beaming at me. Surely she couldn't be this happy just to have a new cook.

"Oh my Gosh! Rose that's so wonderful!" Alice suddenly shrieked, jumping from my lap and grabbing Rosalie in a tight hug. Alice continued, chattering quietly into my best friend's ear and I turned my confusion to Esme, who rolled her eyes at me and made a rocking motion with her arms, as if she were holding a…oh.

"God! I'm such an idiot." I said, slapping my forehead and looking over to see Rose and Alice watching me in amusement. Rosalie had tears in her eyes, but was still grinning widely, and motioned for me to join their hug. I wrapped my arms around both women. "Oh Rose! A baby! Congratulations!" I softly squealed into her ear, and barely heard her breathy response.

"Finally."

It didn't take long for Esme to join our pile on the couch, and soon we were all giggling and talking about baby shopping. I couldn't believe it. After so long, my best friend was finally going to be a mom! She'd talked about having kids since she was barely out of infancy herself. We were still that way a couple hours later when Emmett arrived to pick up his wife.

"Well hello, ladies! What's all this giddiness about?" He asked, but the sparkle in his eyes and huge smile on his face made me think he already knew.

"Babies!" Alice squealed, before anyone else could answer, and Emmett's grin grew even wider.

"Congratulations, Papa Bear." I said, getting up to hug my brother in law.

"Oh you meant Rosie! And here I thought Alice had finally knocked you up, Bells!" Emmett joked, and I slapped his shoulder, ignoring the chuckles behind me.

"Nope, but we're still working on it, aren't we sweetie?" Alice said seriously, sauntering up behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist once Emmett let me go. I blushed brilliantly, as shivers rest through my body.

"Oh yes, Alice tells me you've become quite the little vixen between the sheets, Bella." Esme laughed, deepening the rouge on my cheeks. Alice giggled.

"Mommy!" She scolded, half-heartedly. Despite my embarrassment, I couldn't help smiling at the loving look Esme sent her. I decided I shouldn't be the only one embarrassed, so steeling myself I turned to Alice with a smirk.

"Baby, I told you not to call me that outside of the bedroom." I couldn't help but laugh when everyone but Alice's jaw fell open in shock. My lover just met my eyes with a heated gaze, making me gulp. So much for having the upper hand! Taking advantage of the silence, Alice stood on tiptoe and pulled my head down to hers.

"I didn't know you were into that?" She purred, kissing my neck softly. "We're going to have some fun later." I groaned, forehead falling onto her shoulder while she continued laying kisses up and down my neck. My hands quickly moved to her hips pulling her closer to me, but our passion was cut short when a cough reminded me of our audience.

"Damn, Bells!" Emmett breathed, watching us from where he stood behind Rose, who was smiling at us somewhat lewdly. After they finished gawking at us, we finally managed to settle back into a fairly innocent conversation of catch up, until the small touches and teasing Alice constantly had me squirming under culminated in our hasty departure.

**A/N In my attempt to hurry and get this out, I might have missed a few errors, but hopefully I got most of the major ones. Anyway, I know it leaves off kind of lamely, but I have the next chapter outlined and I'm hoping it'll be posted within a week. However, my sister is getting married this weekend and I'm maid of honor, so bear with me if it takes slightly longer than that. **

**Please review! Thanks!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Well, if I have any readers left, you probably hate me, and you'll probably hate me more at the end of the chapter. However, I will say, this isn't the end, and I am not going to abandon the story until it's finished.**

**Also, big shout out to 'Miss Claire Alice Whitlock' ****who guilted me into getting this done with their crazy reviews, btw whoever said I was straight is a dirty liar.  
**

**Chapter 17**

"You know your brush has to actually touch the wall to paint it." Alice remarked from her place above me. I looked in front of me to see that indeed I'd been painting the air, and blushed deeply causing Alice to laugh.

To be fair, she wasn't exactly making it easy for me to focus, straddling the tub where I sat so she could paint the high part, while I did the lower bit. If her position wasn't bad enough, her outfit certainly was. She had on a pair of torn up shorts that hardly covered her legs at all and one of my old t-shirts knotted at the bottom so it hugged her waist tightly. She was both completely adorable and incredibly sexy, as seems to be typical when it comes to Alice.

"You missed a spot." I grumbled spitefully, but couldn't help the smile when she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed, returning to my work when Alice did the same. This was our last room to paint. We had been spending nearly every free minute we had the past few weeks sprucing up the place and shopping for furniture. It felt like we had been going downhill since Alice's graduation. We didn't make a big deal of it, downplaying the event so Alice wouldn't be sad that her parents weren't present. That's not to say she didn't have a cheering section. Between, me, Rose and Emmett, and Esme, Alice had plenty of support. Carlisle came as well, but seemed torn on how to interact with both Alice and myself. We concluded the celebration with a small dinner and presents at Alice's favorite restaurant. We had moved into our apartment the following day and Alice started work at the theater shortly thereafter. Even though I was more than proud of her for actually getting a role in the production, I became slightly less ecstatic when I realized that it meant less time of her at home. Despite our hectic lives most of the time, we'd eventually managed to make our apartment a home, and just in time for my opening, which would be this coming Saturday.

Since Jasper was going to be here anyway, I thought a dinner party would be a nice way to show all of our friends our new place. I had already invited Avery and Rachel, whom he was correct in assuming would get along well with Alice. I was actually a little jealous at first when Alice regularly came home from practices chattering all about what Rachel did and said, but once I'd had the chance to meet the girl myself, when Avery brought her around, I could see she wouldn't be a problem. For one thing, she was so obviously head over heels for Avery that she hardly noticed anyone else when he was nearby; and she was taller version of Alice, personality wise. They match as friends, but I couldn't see them being compatible as anything more.

A drop of paint falling onto my nose broke me out of my thoughts and I glared at the giggling girl above me.

"Oops." She shrugged innocently, trying to keep her face serious. I wasn't fooled.

"Hmm, so you think you're funny, huh?" I growled playfully, letting my fingers trail up her legs to her waist. Once I had her in a daze from my touch, I launched my revenge, tickling her sides and pulling her down into the tub with me until her back was pressed to the sloped end and she squirmed beneath me trying to escape my devilish fingers. Eventually I let up my assault, settling over her, my hips resting between her spread legs. I'd truthfully not even realized our position until Alice thrust her hips up at mine teasingly.

I gazed down at her hungrily and saw the same lust in her eyes. Unfortunately, just before I could press my lips to hers, the phone in my back pocket rang, and we both groaned, my head falling to her shoulder.

"You might as well get it, Bella. I have go get ready for rehearsals, anyway." She mumbled and I sat back to let her up, at the same time pulling the phone from my jeans.

"Hi Rose." I answered, somewhat grudgingly.

"Well, hello to you too!" She replied sarcastically.

"Well… we _were _in the middle of something." I retorted and she laughed.

"Yeah well if I only called when you weren't 'in the middle of something' we'd never talk. Honestly, it's amazing how much you manage to get done with you two fucking like rabbits." Alice giggled like mad at Rose's exclamation, while I just blushed deeper.

"Shut up." I hissed distractedly as a still chuckling Alice pulled herself up and out of the tub, sauntering toward the door and throwing me a look over her shoulder that promised a continuation of our activities later. A small moan slipped passed my lips and which caused both Alice and Rose to laugh. "What do you want?" I asked grumpily, pouting at my girlfriend's laughter that I could still hear from down the hall. The little brat.

"Hey! Don't blame me for your frustration!" Rose laughed.

"Why not? You caused it!" I said back, just making her laugh harder. Finally, she managed to collect herself.

"Okay, seriously. I was calling about the dinner party you invited Emmett and I to…"

"Don't tell me you're not coming!" I quickly broke in. She needed to be there to keep me balanced. Especially afterward, at the opening itself.

"Of course I'm coming, don't be ridiculous." She said, and I could just imagine her rolling her eyes. "I was calling to see if I could bring a couple more people."

"Huh? What people?" I asked, confused. I asked Esme, but she and Carlisle already had plans and couldn't make it before the opening. Who else would she invite?

"Well, I was talking to Gemma today, and she was saying how she'd like to see you again." Oh, Gemma. That might be nice. I did sort of miss her, and now that she wasn't in my employ, she might be a good friend.

"Sure, that's fine. I'd like to see her again too. But didn't you say a couple? Who are the others?"

"Just one other. I thought that if you invited Gemma, you should probably let her bring her girlfriend with her." Rose stated casually.

"She has a girlfriend?" I asked disbelievingly. I didn't even know she swung that way, but I guess it makes sense, looking back. The day I went jogging came to mind specifically, and I found that I wasn't actually surprised at all.

"Yeah, has for a while. Didn't you know?"

"No. I, unlike some people, don't pry into others business." I said, smiling as I heard Rose scoff over the phone.

"Uh huh, sure. Anyway, I think her name's Melanie. So is it okay to tell Gemma she can bring her along?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier." I agreed, mentally calculating how much more food I'd need to make. I think we'd also be short a chair at the table. Hmmm, I better check that. "By the way, Rose. How'd your doctor's appointment go?" I asked, recalling that she'd mentioned it the other day, when Emmett and her came by to help hang some pictures.

"Great!" She perked up instantly. Happiness oozing through the phone and making me smile. "The doctor said everything looked fine and the baby's healthy! I'll bring the ultrasound picture with me this weekend. Emmett said he looked like a peanut and thought we should name him that. But I told him even if it was a boy, there'd be no way we'd name him peanut! I mean could you imagine the harassment he'd take!" Rose babbled excitedly. She so rarely got hyper and rambled that it made me grin even bigger to hear her go on.

A little while after my phone call with Rosalie, I decided to continue a painting I'd begun a few days previously. It was just a fun little piece to help me get back into things. I ended up buying a new easel, but Alice convinced me to mount the old one on our wall, rather than throw it out. I'm glad she did. It added a little more charm to our place and made it less formal. That's what I loved most about our apartment. Everything was comfortable and relaxed. We didn't buy our furniture in matching sets, but got a bunch of mixed match pieces and threw them together. Alice absolutely loved this bright orange chair that we found at what I would guess was something a kin to a flea market. Neither of us had ever been to one to say for sure, but we stumbled upon an outdoor market down by the water the other day. We came back with not only a chair, but a whole bunch of accent pieces that tied together our modern features with some of the classic ones. In general, it was safe to say I adored our place, and it fit us well.

Lost in my memories again, I didn't hear Alice come up behind me, until she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'll be back late tonight. It's our first full run through." She said softly, leaning her head on my shoulder. I turned to circle her in my arms and reveled in the feel of her warm body against me.

"Take a cab home. I don't want you walking alone." Normally, I didn't have as big a problem, but usually she got out around eight or nine. So even having her walk the seven blocks she normally does later at night wasn't an option in my eyes. She smiled softly at my mothering, but nodded.

"Okay. Love you." She said quietly before leaning in to capture my lips in a gentle kiss, which I quickly deepened, my need for her overwhelming. It was only with a lot of will power I finally pulled back, murmuring my love back to her. I didn't want to let her go, which she obviously saw in my eyes.

Moving her hands down to roughly grab my ass, she pulled us tighter together and I groaned needfully. I found her eyes, hungrily taking in the lust glinting back at me in the evening light and, almost savagely, raked my fingernails down her back, causing her to arch into my chest and a deep moan to penetrate the silence.

As much as I wanted her, I knew we didn't have the time, but that didn't make it any easier to let her go, especially when her skilled mouth found my neck and her hands slid beneath my back waistband.

"Baby, don't tease." I whimpered, resulting in a throaty chuckle against my heated skin before Alice pulled back, a grin on her face.

"Think of it as a preview." She said, raising an eyebrow before leaning closer to purr the next words. "Tonight we're going to fuck…_hard_." She promised, ensuring my need for new panties as soon as she left.

"God, baby." I moaned right back to her. "You better go before I lose it and take you on the floor." I whispered, kissing anywhere I could reach. Rose had commented that my speech had changed since I started seeing Alice more regularly, and now I could see where she was right. I guess I had become slightly less…proper? Not that Rose, Alice , or I thought that a bad thing. After all, it's not as though I was suddenly using vulgar language…outside of the bedroom…or rather our apartment.

"Okay. See you later." She finally said, pulling away after one last heated kiss, before dancing out the door. I listened to her graceful steps down the stairs and the closing of the outside door before returning to my painting.

A couple hours later when the sun finally began to set, I decided to head downstairs for a while and look over my plans for the gallery for the millionth time. I only had a couple days to make everything perfect, and there were still some decisions that irked me, for instance, whether it looked odd having the landscape oils next to the watercolor portraits. I moved over to the front corner and the pieces in question, wrinkling my nose as I thought it over.

It had only been pondering for a few minutes when a couple hard knocks startled me and I instantly drew back behind a wall before daring to see who was there. I paused briefly when my eyes took in a familiar head of hair and handsome face, but swiftly made my way to the door and pulled it open. I hadn't seen Edward since the night I had taken off to the hospital after demanding a divorce. If I said I wasn't nervous and a little scared, I'd be lying…big time.

"Bella." He said evenly, moving passed me when I opened the door and gestured for him to enter. I watched him silently, contemplating what to say, while he gazed around the room. "So this is the new gallery I've heard so much about." His voice was gentle, but I could tell by his posture that he was tense. I couldn't really blame him, and I'm guessing I looked similar.

"Yes." That solitary word was all I could force passed my lips, but Edward didn't comment, merely nodding, before leaning against the wall, staring blankly down at the floor.

"I received the divorce papers from our lawyer today." He said, his voice soft, but still slightly rough. "You didn't ask for much." He stated, voice lacking any emotion to hint at a mood. I didn't know what to say, so I just remained silent, waiting to see what this was leading to. "I suppose there isn't much you care to remember of our life together?" I don't think he meant to ask it, but that's how it came out. His voice cracked just enough to reveal his still hurting heart under the surface and mine ached sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, knowing the words wouldn't mean anything. "I do…still _care_ about you." I promised, but felt a little guilty when he looked up at me hopefully.

"You do?"

"Of course, I do. I love you, like I always have." I said softly, regretting how my next words would hurt him. "I just didn't realize until I met Alice that my love for you wasn't…the right kind." My words were really failing me now. I didn't know how to tell him that what I thought had been a deep romantic love with him paled now in comparison to what I shared with Alice. I still loved him, as a friend, maybe even more than that, but I didn't love him enough.

"I don't…I don't think I understand this?" He said, taking a step towards me, his brows furrowed in thought. He didn't look angry, thankfully, just hurt and confused. "How could you love me, _marry me_, and not realize…" He trailed off, obviously having his own trouble with words. "I just can't understand it, Bella. It came out of nowhere. All of the sudden you not only liked women, but you were in love with one and wanted a divorce. How do you know it's not just a passing fancy? I mean, how well can you even know this girl?" I really didn't want to get into this. I wasn't ready to handle it yet, and I didn't think he was either. I just wanted to go back to my perfect isolated Alice world.

"It's not a passing thing, Edward." I said, firmly holding up a hand when he made to object. "I had been seeing Alice for several months before that night." I revealed, holding my breath for his reaction. When he remained silent for several minutes, I finally chanced a peek at his expression, but he was staring at the floor between us, messy hair hiding his eyes from view, only the pronounced frown was visible. "Edward?" I tried, and gained no response. "Say something." I pleaded, the silence bearing down on me until I cracked. I immediately regretted that request when he finally looked up and met my eyes. Oh, yes. He was angry. Very angry.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N OH MY GOSH! I actually updated quickly, it's a miracle. I guess I was lying a few chapters ago when I said there was only a few chapters left, because everything is taking more writing to get out than I thought. Anyway, hope you like it.  
**

**Chapter 18**

The anger I could see in his eyes had me taking a step back, which unfortunately put me right against a wall. With nowhere to go I decided to just stand tall and see how things played out.

Edward slowly walked towards me, still not saying a word, but every heavy footfall chipped away at my nerve. He had never struck me, never hurt me physically, but I still flinched rather dramatically when he raised his hand.

He scoffed, moving said hand through his hair and scowling at me.

"You think I'm going to hit you Bella?" He asked looking at me in a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "That seems really fair, doesn't it? You are the one who cheats on me and destroys our marriage, yet I'd become _the monster_ for beating a woman." He growled, grabbing his hair now with both hands, a sign of extreme stress I'd come to recognize years ago.

"Edward." I spoke softly, hoping to calm him down a bit. He began pacing, taking on the look of a caged animal and it sent my danger instincts into high alert. "I realize how unfair I've been to you. I wouldn't expect you to just accept things and move on, but please, at least, know that I didn't want to hurt you. If there was another way, I would have taken it." I begged, wanting to console him somehow.

"There was another way, Bella!" He shouted, stopping abruptly to face me. "You could have stayed. You even said you still love me! We could have moved away, started fresh…" He began rambling, but I cut him off.

"I wouldn't have been happy Edward. That wasn't the life for me. This…" I spoke, gesturing around me, "this is what want, what I love."

"A gallery? But I asked you and you said no! You said you were happy staying home!" He rebutted, returning to his spot just in front of me.

"It's not just the gallery, Edward, it's the city, the freedom, and most importantly, it's _Alice_. I love her in a way I'd never known was possible before. There's no going back from that. I couldn't be happy with you again knowing what I could have." I explained, pleading for his understanding, but remaining firm in my stance. My resolve was set, he couldn't break me.

"That's pretty selfish of you." He stated, glaring at me. I returned the look two-fold.

"Oh, and I suppose you asking me to put aside my happiness and stay with you isn't selfish?" I snorted, placing a hand on my hip. He scoffed again, looking away, and we both stood there in a silent stalemate. Finally I'd had enough. "Look, Edward, it's getting late. Neither of us are in a state where we can continue to talk about this civilly. I don't want us to become one of those couples that have to talk to each other through their lawyers, so I think we should leave it for tonight. Please just, go home and calm down." I said as gently as I could. Apparently, Edward didn't care for this suggestion.

"Where do you get off kicking me out? Huh? What? Are you expecting your little whore soon? Need to go change into some slutty clothes for her?" He hissed.

"Get out." I snarled, glaring so intensely that it should have burned a hole into his skull. I can't believe he just said that. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled, flinging the door open and pointing outside when he didn't move.

"Wow, Bella. You have one affair and suddenly you're talking like white trash." Edward chuckled bitterly, but did move towards the exit. I wasn't even going to touch that hypocritical statement.

"Leave." I reiterated, my anger reaching a boiling point. I was about to become the wife who not only cheated on her husband, but also beat his ass into the ground.

Edward shook his head and gave one last condescending look before finally going out the door, slamming it behind him.

I took a deep breath, stamping my foot in frustration. This wasn't the Edward I knew. He was just…UGH! I didn't even want to think about him anymore. So in a very mature move I ran upstairs and put on the angriest music I owned. I couldn't ever remember buying a Papa Roach cd. Maybe it was Alice's? Either way, it helped me work out my anger while doing all the dishes by hand.

A couple hours later, I heard the downstairs door and knew that Alice was home. I had now moved into my self-pity party, so Papa Roach and dishes had been replaced by Norah Jones and a glass of wine. I looked up when the door of our apartment swung open to reveal a surprised Alice holding a garment bag in one hand and her purse in another.

She took one look at me and dropped both, rushing over to the oversized chair I was wallowing in, and kneeling on the floor next to me. She carefully removed my glass of wine and took both my hands in hers.

"What's wrong, Momma?" I couldn't help the smile that snuck out at my new nickname. She thought it was funny, since I always called her baby. Normally it would be preceded by something like sexy or big (when she was being a brat). The love and worry in her eyes was just what I needed to kick me out of the 'woe is me' state. With a smile, I pulled her up until she was in my lap.

"Nothing a little Alice loving can't fix." I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows cheekily, as I'd seen Emmett do hundreds of times before. She was hesitant at first to believe me, but must have seen what she needed, because she jumped off my lap.

"Great! Wait till you see my costume for the play! Rachel let me bring it home to show you, but no ripping!" She said narrowing her eyes and pointing a finger at me. I laughed, pulling myself out of the chair and walking towards her. I was actually curious to see what she'd be wearing, since she'd been so tight-lipped about her part. All I knew is that she was a background character of some sort and not one of the main actors, but she did have a few lines still and a group dance scene, apparently. "Go and sit on the bed, I'll just be a minute." She called, giggling as she ran into the bathroom.

I chuckled quietly to myself, lapping up her excitement, hoping that I'd be doing that literally soon. About ten minutes later, Alice poked her head around the door, and I could see she had put on some pretty heavy make-up. I guess she was going all out. Her eyelashes were long and lush, but it was the rouge on her cheeks that really stood out.

"Ready?" She asked, almost shyly, and I laughed.

"Come on out, baby! I'm excited to see!" I said. She grinned slyly, before pulling the door open, and I swear my eyes popped out.

HO-LY SHIT!

Her outfit, was, hot as fuck. That's about the only way I could describe it. She had on a black corset with some light pink ribbons running through it, looking like a sinful angel. She was wearing some kind of leotard underneath with black fishnet stockings and five inch heels. I felt like a cartoon, whose tongue rolled out of their mouth and across the floor. She had tamed her hair somewhat and put a little pink bow in it, adding a little more innocence into the look.

My sweaty hands were clutching the bedspread for dear life, because I knew if I let go, that costume wouldn't survive. I wanted her. Oh GOD, how I wanted her.

"You like?" She asked, teasing me as she spun slowly in a circle, showing off her perfect little ass. My whole body was leaning forward, wanting to get closer.

"Alice?" I asked, my voice hoarse from both my early crying and my desire now. "What exactly is your character?" I finally managed to get out, not ceasing the roving my eyes were doing of her body. She looked smug as she sauntered closer to the bed, stopping between my legs.

"A bar wench." She said sighing dramatically. "I'm the newest one, virtue still intact." She purred, dragging her hands through my hair until I finally lifted my head enough to meet her eyes. "Want to take care of that for me?" She asked directly, in a honey smooth voice, smirking when I choked on my own saliva. Yeah, I know. I'm super smooth.

It didn't take me long to snap out of it though and realize just what I had in front of me. So with the sexiest growl I could manage, I threw her onto the bed by her hips and dove on top of her, meeting her mouth hungrily. Once a bit of my need to taste her was quenched I pulled back, taking in her sinful appearance again.

"By the end of the night, honey, you'll be a well used woman." I warned lowly, grabbing both her arms and pinning them over her head.

"Mmm, looking forward to it." She purred, meeting my gaze with darkened eyes. My whole body shuddered at her look and I dipped my head, smothering her collarbone in kisses.

Unfortunately, Alice was serious about not messing up her costume, so that slowed me down a bit, but soon enough I had her laid out before me for the taking, nothing but my hands covering her body.

"Ohhh, Momma, I love the way you touch me." She whispered, stomach clenching as I ran my fingers down it. Lifting her legs behind the knees I placed her thighs on my shoulders and she locked her ankles behind my neck. Despite her desperate pleas, I held off, staying away from the moist flesh calling to me, instead turning my head to lay kisses along her inner thigh. "Bellllla." She groaned, and I smiled against her skin. She loved to tease, but hated to be a victim.

"I'm just being gentle baby. After all, loosing ones virtue should be special right?" I said smirking as she glared at me.

"NO. I don't want to play anymore. I'm just Alice. Please! Just fuck me." She whined, pushing her hot center up towards me. I smiled, thrusting my body and her thighs forward, while driving my middle finger into her.

"Like that, baby? Is _that_ what you want." I said roughly, punctuating the word with another hard thrust, this time with two fingers. A glorious moan ripped from her lips and pride and pleasure pulsed through my body. I continued the deep movements, leaning down to compliment them with soft sucking at her neck and nipples. Alice clawed at my skin as my body moved over her, thrusting in time with my hand. Sweat began glistening on her skin as I moved harder, faster, against her, loving the way she panted into my neck.

"B-bella!" Alice gasped, and I knew she was close.

"What? Are you going to come?" I growled softly, into her ear.

"Uh huh." She whimpered, struggling as her body started to jerk beneath me.

"Good girl. Come into my hand, baby." I purred back at her, and a strangled scream broke from her mouth and her whole body stiffened, arching up against me before trembling beneath my continued movements. She finally settled, still breathing heavily as I brought my hand up between us. I wasn't terribly surprised when she immediately took it into her mouth. She had acquired a strange kind of affinity for female cum, even her own, but it was still sexy when she sucked each finger into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

"Wow!" She breathed, falling back against a pillow and snuggling against me. I giggled a little at the awed expression on her face. "I think you were the one who lost their virtue tonight, Momma. That was hot as fuck!"

So that's where I'd picked up that phrase! I didn't have much time for reflection, though, because as soon as she'd had a minute to catch her breath Alice was very enthusiastic about returning the favor.

* * *

The night of the dinner party and my opening, I was more or less running around like a headless chicken while Alice seemed caught between soothing me and laughing at my distress.

I was dressed in a formal, but not restrictive black gown, while Alice wore a dark green piece with a black belt. I had put her to work putting together the appetizers, while I tried to juggle basting the pork roast and finishing the potatoes au gratin dish. I really hoped Gemma's girlfriend wasn't a vegetarian. Alice, and Rachel, didn't eat pork, which is why I made her favorite potatoes. Jasper and Rose both loved my pork dish, which is why I made that. And Emmett ate everything. The only ones I didn't know about for sure were Gemma, Melanie, and Avery, which is why I was now freaking out about whether I should have made something else just in case.

"Bella, relax." Alice sung happily, wrapping me in a hug from behind. "Everything is going to be perfect. The gallery looks great, and everyone will love your dinner."

"Oh! The gallery! I need to…"

"No!" Alice said, grabbing my escaping form around the waist and pushing me against our island counter. "Stay!" She said, playfully scolding me with a finger. "See! I could totally handle a puppy!" She smirked when I rolled my eyes at her bringing up _that_ argument again.

Crossing my arms, I huffed dramatically, but she wouldn't have that. She pulled my limbs apart and inserted herself, wrapping them back around her neck and leaning up to kiss me.

"Seriously." She said, standing on her tip toes so she was looking straight into my eyes. "Everything will be fine. Just enjoy it. This is your night." She smiled lovingly and kissed my cheek. She was so sweet, that it swept most of the stress right out of me and I slumped against the counter, pulling her tighter against me, so her head was tucked under my chin.

"I love you Ali, thank you." I said sincerely, kissing her hair.

We barely had a moment to ourselves before Emmett's voice rang out through the house. I sighed, very much regretting my decision to give Rose a key.

"We're in here!" Alice laughed, not bothering to move out of my arms even when a smiling Rose and Emmett came around the corner and into view.

"Aww, it's like a little lesbian cooking show in here!" My brother in law laughed, barely acknowledging Rose's punch to his arm. I glared at him, pulling the apron off and throwing it on the counter before moving over to hug them both with Alice following suit.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked, expecting him to arrive with them. Rose rolled her eyes.

"He was taking too long, so we left without him." She said, smiling a little mischievously.

"Rosalie!" I chastised, trying not to laugh. She just shrugged, while our other-halves laughed beside us.

"What? I left him a car. He knows how to get here. It's his own fault for waiting so long to shower!" She stated frowning, apparently at the memory of her brother.

"Yeah, he knows Rosie wasn't the most patient person before, but I think her pregnancy hormones are starting to kick in, cause she's downright scary when she has to wait now." Emmett added, wrapping an arm around his glaring wife. She moved out of his embrace, huffing as she went to sit on the couch. "Aww come on, Rose-baby. You know I was just kidding…right?" Emmett groveled following after his wife and leaving Alice and I chuckling at him. Maybe tonight would be fun after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Okay, so I just moved cross-country and don't have internet in my apartment yet. I'm actually uploading this at a Starbucks, but because of that it's not 100%, meaning the ending sucks, but I wanted to get something up so you knew I wasn't just putting it off or something. So here you go. I hope it isn't too bad. **

**Chapter 19**

Avery and Rachel had arrived and Alice was playing hostess, literally playing…as in acting how she thought a hostess would act, which, apparently, was like a slightly less dramatic Tallulah Bankhead. Thankfully, once Emmett and Rose had been introduced to Avery, Rachel quickly pulled Alice into one of their usual high-energy conversations. The others found their exuberance quite entertaining, if the grins around the room were anything to go by when I took a seat next to Rose.

Not two seconds after I sat down did the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it, Bella. You just relax." Alice said, surprising me. Usually when she was in full-on mode with Rachel, nothing could tear her away. She leaned down to give me a kiss on the head as she walked passed towards the door.

"Looks like you're having an influence on our little Alice, huh Bella? She seems…well maybe not more mature, but definitely a little more tame." Rose commented, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me towards her for a hug.

A scream caught everyone's attention and we all turned towards the door just in time to see Alice lunge for a very surprised Jasper.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Rose said chuckling as she stood with me to greet her brother.

Jasper was laughing as he carried Alice back over to the couches, setting her down next to me.

"Sorry about that Jazz. She's been so excited to meet you…" I started to say, pulling a now sheepish looking Alice into my arms in front of me.

"Bella told me so much about you! I feel like I know you already!" Alice said, regaining her grin. When she started to bounce a little, I breathed a few words into her ear to calm her, much to the amusement of everyone there.

"It's fine. Actually, it was nice to have such a warm welcome!" Jasper laughed, giving Alice a wink. She blushed a little, looking adorable as usual, and shuffled out of my grasp while I moved to give my friend a hug.

"Jasper, this is Avery and his girlfriend, Rachel. He's one of my highlighted artists and Alice works with Rachel at the theater." I introduced, taking a step back to allow the customary shaking of hands. A knock on the door caught my attention and I turned to see a shy looking Gemma standing there, holding the hand of a fairly tall brunette, who I assumed was Melanie.

"Are we late?" Gemma asked worriedly taking in the group of people before her.

"No, no, come on in!" I called, moving to greet them properly. I was surprised when Gemma threw her arms around me in a friendly hug.

"Thanks for having us over Bella. I'm so glad everything has worked out for you and Alice." She said quietly, moving back to stand with her girlfriend. Melanie didn't say much, but held herself with confidence, but not in an arrogant way. I guess that made her a good match for my timid ex-cook.

Alice sidled up to me and I wrapped an arm around her waist. Her body next to mine provided comfort and I risked starting a conversation with the two women in front of me.

"So... I heard you're working for Rose now?" When she nodded, I smirked, glancing back at my friend who had looked up at her name. "How's that working out?" I asked, then leaning forward, mock whispered, "It's okay, you can tell me if she's a bitch. I already know."

Gemma laughed nervously, shaking her head, while I was quickly assaulted by my bestfriend, who shoved me, huffing. Mean while, Jasper and Emmett were practically falling over laughing while everyone else tried to hide their amusement.

"It's actually been great." Gemma interrupted softly, smiling. "It's different than working for you, of course."

"Oh? How so?" I asked curiously, and Rose snorted beside me.

"Well for one, I actually talk to her!"

"More like gossip." I muttered, ignoring my friend's glare. She decided to pretend I hadn't said anything.

"AND TWO…" Rose paused, smirking at me and glancing towards Alice, "She doesn't need to worry about walking in on me with a girl in my bed." I gasped, scowling and turning to glare at Gemma, who was now hiding behind Melanie's tall frame.

"YOU TOLD HER ABOUT THAT!" I had specifically left those embarrassing details out of my retelling the next morning when Jasper and Rose came over. I knew they'd hold it over me for ages. Alice was giggling next to me and I bumped her with my hip, causing her to quickly sober up and give me a half-hearted look of empathy.

"It's not her fault, Bella. I made her think you'd already told me. I knew you were holding out details from Jazz and I because you were blushing like crazy that morning."

Jasper's eyes lit up in remembrance.

"The day with the panties?" He asked, looking between me and his sister with a grin.

My face was definitely bright red by now, and was about to get worse when Melanie, or all people spoke up.

"If it helps Bella, Gems definitely didn't mind walking in on you two."

"MEL!" Gemma shrieked, trying to cover her girlfriend's mouth and failing.

"All she could talk about when she got home was how hot you both looked curled up together."

Emmett's laughter boomed over everyone else's at this proclamation and poor Gemma stared at the floor, her face now as red as mine, while her girlfriend leaned in to whisper something which caused a giggle. Alice decided that now was a good time to divert the attention away from us.

"Okay, enough embarrassing the shy ones. Bella worked on dinner all afternoon, so let's not let it get cold." She said, giving my waist a comforting squeeze with her hand. I smiled down at her gratefully and she winked, leading us towards the table.

* * *

Thankfully, dinner went over well and talk was directed more towards the gallery and Alice's play. It was relaxing and just what I needed to sink into my state of mind for this evening. As Alice was leading everyone down the stairs back towards the gallery, Jasper softly held me back with Rose.

"How are you feeling Bells? Nervous?" He asked, smiling at me proudly.

"A little," I confessed, "But mostly excited. I've been looking forward to this for a while."

"It's going to be perfect." Rose assured me, grinning and pulling me into a hug. "Now come on before Alice misses you."

* * *

An hour later I found myself in whirlwind of people. The gallery was packed with groups of mingling and taking in the art. I could barely manage two steps before I was accosted with another question or compliment.

"Bella!" I turned to see one of my old neighbors, Jacqueline Porter making her way towards me with a glass of champagne.

"Jackie!" I called with enthusiasm. I wouldn't say we were friends, but I couldn't deny her taste in art. The few times I had been to her house I stood in awe at the beautiful paintings and sculptures littering the interior. Her husband was a diplomat or something, so she travelled a lot and brought home various types of art from all over. She also got extra points in my book because, to my knowledge, she never slept with Alice.

"Your gallery is wonderful." She said leaning in to peck both my cheeks in an extravagant greeting.

"Thank you."

"Do you, by chance do appraisals?" She asked, getting straight to business and catching me a little off guard. It took me a minute, but I eventually nodded. "Excellent. I normally go to Gerard…you know Gerard right? He had the affair with Cecilia's husband?" She didn't wait for a response by went right into a story about how some friend of a friend had a falling out with this Gerard guy and now she couldn't see him any more out of loyalty for this friend's friend. Basically it was a convoluted tale of he said she said which I patiently listened to, waiting for her to get on with it. "…Well of course this couldn't have happened at a worse time, since I'm looking at buying a few new pieces from Loretta, poor dear is having to sell off everything after her husband got caught up in that laundering scheme, anyway, I need someone with a keen eye to have a look at them." She finished her long winded explanation.

"Of course, I'd be happy to help you. Here's my card. Call me and we'll schedule a time." I told her, handing her the last one on me. I'd have to go grab some more in back. I squeezed passed her looking around to see where Alice had gone off to. I spotted her in the corner with Esme and Carlisle, and Rachel and Avery. She caught my eye and smiled brightly, giving me a small wave, as I continued to weave my way through the crowd. Maybe I'd find Jasper or Rose on my way.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and just as I slipped behind a screen hiding the door to my office a strong hand grabbed my arm from an alcove, pulling me into the shadows. I gasped taking in the appearance of my former husband. He looked disheveled, despite his wearing a nice suit. His eyes were blood shot and tired and he didn't look like he'd shaved recently. However, the most disturbing thing was the strong smell of alcohol wafting off of him.

"Why isssit, that _every_one I know isss here clelebrating with youuuu, azzif they were _your_ family and not **_mine_**?" He slurred. The stench of his breath made me cringe away from him, despite his firm grip on my arm.

"Edward, you're drunk!" I whispered harshly, trying to pull away. I wished someone would come by and help me, but at the same time, I didn't want anyone to see Edward like this.

He laughed bitterly at my comment, squeezing my bicep until it started to hurt.

"And whoooooose fault is that?" He said, starring at me pointedly…or as pointedly as one can when their eyes are going in and out of focus. His voice was getting louder and I quickly shushed him, but he ignored me. "It's yours!" He exclaimed loudly. "You did this to me!" I turned away, then. I couldn't look at him. The noise and music hadn't quieted, so there was still hope that no one heard.

Apparently, however, someone had.

"Get your hands off of her!" My very pissed off girlfriend growled, pushing him away as hard as she could which, in his drunken state, actually made him stumble. I took the opportunity to pry him from my arm and swiftly swept over to Alice, but she wasn't quite done with the stunned man in front of her.

"How _dare _you come here! _How DARE_ you ruin this night for Bella!" She whispered harshly, giving him another shove, but this time he was prepared for it.

I quickly pulled Alice out of the way of my ex-husband's advancing form, daring him to try something. I put myself between the two of them, trying to hold them back from one another, because the anger in Alice's eyes and hatred in Edwards wasn't something I wanted to see played out.

"Get away from my wife, _little girl_!" Edward snarled.

"Edward…"

"She's not _yours_ anymore! Or was her sending you divorce papers and moving out too subtle for you?" Alice bit back, cutting me off.

"Alice, don't…" I warned, barely able to hold back Edward as it was. After that comment I needed both hands and my full weight to keep my ex-husband at bay. He barely seemed to even notice my presence now as he looked at Alice like she was a disgusting bug to be squished.

"You stupid slut…"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" Esme's shocked voice interrupted, knocking Edward out of his blind fury. I couldn't be more thankful to see her and Carlisle there when I turned around. "Look at yourself!" She said, sweeping passed me and pulling Edward down to her level by the ear. She scowled when the odor of alcohol hit her nose. "And drunk, too! I couldn't be more ashamed of you right now if I tried." Esme scolded, but Edward wasn't going to go willingly, and wrench himself from her grasp.

"I'm not a child, mother!"

"Which is exactly why we wouldn't expect this from you." Carlisle put in, coming up behind his wife, disappointment clear on his face.

"You want to discuss expectations!" Edward ranted loudly. "How about the expectation that family actually means something! I'm your son, for God's sake, and you're here supporting the bitch who ruined my life!"

Esme gasped at Edward's language, too shocked to do anything. Instead it was Carlisle who stepped in front of his son.

"That's enough, Edward." His father told him sternly. Edward opened his mouth to protest. "ENOUGH!" Carlisle repeated, cutting off any arguments. "Keep your mouth shut and follow me to the car." His voice was low, but when Edward made no movements, it rose in volume. "Now!"

With a nod in my direction, Carlisle marched my ex-husband back out into the throng of oblivious people. Although, I suspect that they soon may be wondering where their host went.

"I apologize for my son, Bella. I hope he hasn't completely ruined your evening." I forced out a tight-lipped smile for my pseudo mother and she returned a sad one of her own. "Your gallery is lovely, dear. I'll stop back in next week to have another look." With one last hug, Esme followed her husband to the exit.

That left Alice and I standing in the, now silent alcove. I was speechless, trying to take in the mini-drama that just happened. It caught me completely off guard. How did he even get in here without being noticed?

"Bella? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Alice asked, tenderly examining my abused arm.

"I'm okay." I assured her, pulling her into a hug. "Now let's get back out there so I can show you off some more." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Alice rolled her eyes, but let me pull her back into the party. I put Edward out of my mind, knowing that if I dwelled on it, I wouldn't make it through the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Yeah, I know.**

Chapter 20

"How long is this going to take, again?" Alice complained from the driver's side of the car.

"Only an hour." I said, reaching over to pull her chin up so I could see her eyes. "You don't need to worry so much, baby. It's not as if I'm going to be alone." I said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"I don't see why you have to go at all." Alice huffed, arms folded across her chest.

"You know why." I sighed. "Besides, I promised Esme." She turned away from me, staring out the car window. "Alice." I cooed, turning in my seat so I could pull her back into my arms, my face automatically finding purchase in her silky locks. "Can't I have a kiss goodbye?" I whispered into her neck, my lips grazing over the skin and making her shiver.

"MmMmm." She denied me softly.

"What if I promise that we'll do something special tonight? Just the two of us." I continued, my hands now slipping under her shirt to caress the smooth skin of her stomach.

"Like what?" She breathed, reaching her hands behind her to lace into my hair, holding me close.

"I was thinking…" I placed a kiss behind her ear, "a stroll in the park," another just below it, "a romantic candlelit dinner," one on her shoulder, "and then cuddling in our bed and making love until morning." I finished, my voice turning husky. Alice moaned lightly, snuggling back closer into my arms.

"Sounds perfect."

"Good." I said, hating having to pull away from her. "Now give me a kiss." I said, and smiled as she sighed, but turned to me obediently and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. "I'll see you soon." I promised, smiling sadly at the frown on her face as I let myself out of the car.

I waved goodbye to Alice as she pulled away and turned back to the building to see the doorman watching me. His distasteful expression wasn't exactly what I needed right now, so I quickly walked inside and found the building directory on the wall. Dr. Miller's office was in suite 400.

I shook my head, thinking back to the day that brought me here.

_It had been almost two weeks since my opening and I hadn't heard a thing from Esme or Carlisle since they left with Edward from the gallery. I heard through Rose that they had been trying to help Edward get back on track and in the mean time Carlisle had returned to the company to look after it with Emmett. _

_ Therefore, it was quite the surprise when Esme walked in the door that afternoon looking tired, but happy. It was after four anyway, so I decided to close up shop early and led Esme up to our apartment. The lack of her normal hug greeting had me scared that she may have decided Edward was right and she couldn't see me anymore. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. _

_ "First of all, Bella, let me say once again how sorry I am that your special night is tainted. Carlisle and I didn't realize Edward was having such a difficult time adjusting. I thought he was doing better." She added quietly, fiddling with the hem of her sweater. Esme only fidgeted when she was extremely worried, which put me even more on edge. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but was hesitant for some reason._

_ "Esme, what's going on?" I asked, my brow furrowed in concern. She didn't respond at first, still avoiding my eye contact, but eventually she heaved a great sigh and we locked eyes._

_ "I need a favor, Bella."_

_ I looked at her, stunned, but didn't hesitate in my response. _

_ "Okay, umm… sure, of course." I, somewhat reluctantly agreed, hoping she wasn't going to ask me to stay married to her son or something like that. My slow uncertain response didn't seem to dissuade her at all, so it must have been important. _

_ "Carlisle has a friend from college, Barney Miller. He's a family psychiatrist." I stiffened slightly, wondering how I was going to fit into this. "We asked him to meet with Edward, hoping that he might be able to sort him out." Esme chuckled a little at the surprise on my face. I couldn't imagine Edward willing seeing a shrink. "It was certainly a hard sell, but now I believe my son is finally seeing how beneficial an outside viewer can be for his situation." _

_ "Sorry, Esme, but I'm not really seeing how I fit in here." I said, hoping that she wasn't going to say what I thought she would, but of course things never go the way we want them to. _

_ "Dr. Miller has suggested that a group session may be helpful, given our unique family dynamic. I was hoping you might be willing to come to the next one this Friday." She must have noticed my discomfort. "Please Bella. Edward has made a lot of improvement and I think with all of us there together we can figure this thing out." _

_ Don't get me wrong. I loved Esme and all of my family, but the idea of airing my marriage's dirty laundry, not only in front of them, but a stranger, was not exactly how I wanted to spend my time. Not to mention that this Friday also happened to be the first day in a while that Alice didn't have to go to the theater and I had planned to close the gallery and spend the day with her. _

_ "I don't think…" I started to say, but took one look at Esme's hopeful face and couldn't bear to disappoint her. "I don't think that'll be a problem." I sighed, forcing a small smile onto my face. Esme beamed, grabbing me up in a hug. _

_ "Thank you Bella." She said, retaking her seat with the worry lifted from her face. "It's been so difficult for Edward." She started, but quickly doubled back. "Not that I'm justifying his actions. But he loves you so much, and I think this whole thing just completely blind-sided him. He doesn't know what to do with himself now." _

_ Eventually, Esme left, unintentionally leaving me with a pile of guilt. Here I was, happy as I'd ever been with Alice and my gallery, while Edward was falling apart at the seams, with no one to help stitch him back together. He had his family of course, but I'm sure sharing them with me, detracted a bit from their comfort. With that in mind, I couldn't really help but think that I owed him whatever I could to ease the pain I'd caused. _

_ Alice didn't exactly feel the same when I told her we'd have to schedule our day together around a trip to Long Island and a therapy session. In fact, I think that was the first night since we'd moved in that Alice and I didn't have sex. It was a very lonely night, indeed. _

The elevator opened to the fourth floor and I was immediately met with Rosalie and Emmett leaning against the wall across from me, looking less than thrilled to be here.

"Hi, Bella." Emmett said dispassionately.

"Hey." I replied joining them, and noticing that we were the only ones in the lobby. "Why are you guys here?"

"Esme wanted everyone here. For moral support or something." Rose answered, looking comfortable in the circle of Emmett's arms. The glow from her pregnancy was radiant even in this less than exciting time. Before I could comment on my observation, the ding of the elevator announced new arrivals and Esme and Carlisle stepped out, followed by a sullen Edward. He was scowling at the ground and didn't look up to greet any of us, with his parents. It annoyed me to see him this way. I wish he would just get over it… then, of course, I felt guilty for thinking that, and found my own eyes drifting to the berber carpet.

The awkward silence was stifling, and we all seemed to flinch at the slightest sound, until at last the secretary announced that the doctor was ready.

Slowly, we made our way into the room, taking seats in the circular formation which had been set up. I checked the clock. The hour had just begun.

"Welcome everyone. I'm so happy you could join Edward and I today. It really shows how much you all care about your son, brother, and friend." Doctor Miller started, looking at each of us in turn. He was a fairly handsome man, with graying black hair and soft green eyes. I could see how he would be good at this profession since everything about him said calm.

He took a seat, observing us silently for a moment, as if the awkwardness didn't affect him. Eventually, he spoke up once more.

"The goal today is to create an environment for open discussion. I want everyone to feel comfortable saying anything they like. Listening will be the key to this exercise. Do not take comments personally, but reflect on why someone might say what they have and if you disagree, explain why." He stopped here for a minute to make sure we understood before smiling kindly and turning to Edward.

"Why don't you start, Edward." The doctor suggested, and I watched my ex-husband shift in his seat uncomfortably as our eyes turned to him.

"I…" He cleared his throat, "I don't know what to say."

"Why don't you begin by explaining why you've brought your family here today?" Doctor Miller suggested. Edward took a deep breath, looking around the room, but not meeting anyone's eyes.

"The reason I asked everyone here today is because you…" Doctor Miller cleared his throat, giving Edward a pointed look. My ex-husband dragged his hand through his hair, and continued. "Because **I** feel like I'm being pushed out of my own family. It seems like I'm the outsider, when **I** think it should be Bella in that role." I gulped as he turned his harsh gaze on me.

"Bella?" Doctor Miller turned to me. I stared blankly back at him. "Would you care to give your take on this situation?" I wanted to just say no and leave it at that. The longer I was here, the more I wished I wasn't. Unfortunately I made the mistake of looking up and seeing Esme's pleading eyes. She seemed convinced that this session was going to be some miracle cure for her son. I wasn't so sure.

"Umm, sure." I said softly. Rose patted my knee reassuringly and I gave her a small smile. I didn't know exactly what to say, but I figured the beginning would be a good place to start, so steeling myself I began.

"In high school I was incredibly shy, so I didn't really go on any dates until I got to college. Edward and I met my freshmen year and instantly hit it off. I dated a few other people, but never really connected with them. Then Edward asked me out and it seemed so perfect. We got along well and he was so handsome." I paused briefly, looking up into that very man's eyes. "I mistook the deep feelings I had for him for romantic love."

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU DID LOVE ME! YOU DO!" Edward jumped up, pointing a finger at me accusingly. Emmett stood from the other side of Rose also. Ready in case anything should happen.

"Edward." Doctor Miller said in his soothing voice and amazingly my husband huffed, plopping back into his seat in one of the most ungraceful movements I'd seen him make.

"This is absurd! Why should she even be allowed to spew this bullshit? She's the one that cheated on me!" Edward was digressing back into the hateful place I loathed. What disgusted me most about seeing him this way was that I had caused it. This was _my _fault. Yet I'd never take it back.

"I'll remind you, Edward that we are not here to lay blame today. This is a session to work on communication and your strength as a family." Doctor Miller was the most stern I'd seen him, but it quieted my brooding ex, even though his silence was obviously kept grudgingly. "Bella, let's try to stay away from the issues surrounding your divorce for a moment. Tell us how you feel about the other people in this room." He encouraged, once everyone had settled back down. I couldn't help but smile as I took in people I considered family. I decided to start with the easiest.

"I've known Rose since birth, pretty much. We were already sisters before we even married into the Cullen family." My bestfriend smiled and gave me a wink to show that she felt the same. "Emmett is like the older brother I never had. It feels like I've known him forever." I said, grinning at the big teddy bear. Finally I turned to my pseudo parents. "Esme and Carlisle are both amazing people. I look to them as examples of how to be a good person. They both love unconditionally and are fiercely protective of their family." I paused, looking down at my hands. "That's why I feel so terrible for putting them in the middle of this whole thing." I admitted solemnly. "I think of you as parents, and I know it's selfish, but I can't give you up, even knowing that it would be easier for both you and Edward."

Silent tears fell down Esme's cheeks as she looked at me, while Carlisle seemed to be considering me in that contemplative way he does, but the affection was still there as it always has been.

"You have your own parents." Edward grumbled, apparently unmoved by the emotions swirling around the room.

"My mother refuses to see me…"

"Because you threw your life away for a girl!" Edward interrupted, raising his voice. "That's what it all comes back to. It's that stupid whore's fault!"

"Edward!"

"It's true!" He protested, standing again. "She should be arrested for prostitution or something!"

To the surprise of everyone in the room, Emmett pushed his brother back into the chair.

"I've had enough of this garbage you keep repeating." He said, his face serious and just a touch angry as well. "Let me break this down for you bro, because I'm tired of your whining." Esme was about to interject, but Carlisle shook his head, taking hold of her hand. "Alice and Bella are in love, and I know that sucks for you because you loved Bella first, but it's not going to change. Acting like an asshole isn't going to bring her back to you." Edward scowled at his brother intent on interrupting, but Emmet wasn't having it. "Now look, you're my brother and I love you, but just because we share blood doesn't mean I'm going to blindly agree with what you say and do. In fact, right now I think you're being a little shit. I get where you're coming from. Bella shouldn't have slept with Alice while you guys were married. That one's on her, but it's not an excuse for you to lose all decency. Despite everything, I still care about you both, so I won't choose between you. The way I see it, you have two options. Either man-up and move on, or continue to act like a prick and lose even more. It's like Gump said, "Shit happens." You don't let it ruin your life." Emmett finished, turning back around and pulling a shocked rose gently up out of her seat. "Come on Rosie, I've said what I need to."

With that, they walked out of the room, leaving an impressive silence behind them. Edward was staring hard at a spot on the floor, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Esme looked somewhere between proud and disbelieving at what just took place. Carlisle on the other hand was beaming.

"I don't believe anyone could have said it better than my son did just now." He said, a slight chuckle coming out with his words. Edward glared at his father, but remained silent.

"Perhaps this would be a good place to end today…give everyone a chance to think it over." Doctor Miller said, returning Carlisle's happiness, though slightly more subdued. We all stood to leave, once again silently, and I pulled out my phone. As Esme, Carllisle and Edward got in the elevator, I decided I'd take the stairs, so I could call Alice.

"Bella?" She answered after the first ring. "Is everything okay? I thought you'd be a while still."

"We finished early."

* * *

Despite our original plans, Alice and I ended up going to a movie and then picking up some Chinese food to have at home. That's how we ended up sitting on the floor, leaning against our couch with a half dozen white boxes on the coffee table in front of us.

"Have you tried the beef and broccoli yet?" I shook my head and Alice dug into a box, pulling out a piece of meat with her chopsticks and holding it in front of my face. Without a word I opened my mouth, letting her place the deliciously marinated piece in my mouth. I moaned at the flavor and she beamed at me. "Good right?" We should definitely eat there more often."

A comfortable silence surrounded us as we continued eating, occasionally feeding each other bits of food. It was odd, but the last couple days, our relationship seemed to have matured. I couldn't really place when I started thinking of Alice as a woman rather than a teenager, but it definitely helped my sensibilities. I wasn't blind to the fact that I babied her a bit, and it wasn't completely involuntary. If I told her to take a jacket, or eat some vegetables at dinner, she'd just roll her eyes, but would normally do as I asked. She knows I worry about her. After everything we've been through and Edward spewing hate at her everytime I see him, I guess I'm overprotective.

I looked up from my bowl of rice and over at Alice. She was bobbing her head along to some song in her head, wiggling her feet back and forth with some beat. She had changed into a pair of sleep shorts and tank top for the summer heat, but despite the somewhat adolescent clothes, she still looked older to me. I scrutinized her appearance, when the realization hit me. Her hair wasn't spikey. She had it neatly brushed down into a sleeker look. In addition to her wearing her make up a bit lighter and more natural, she looked closer to twenty-five.

"Bella?" I shook myself back to the presence to realize that Alice was watching me with an amused curiosity. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked with a smirk. My eyes unconsciously moved back to her hair and she caught me, frowning a little. "I was just trying something different. Do you not like it?"

I quickly placed my bowl on the table and swung around so I was straddling Alice's lap.

"No, Alice! I love your hair." I said, sliding my fingers through the silky tresses, before letting them clasp at the back of her neck. "I like it cute and spikey or sleek and sexy." I said, leaning in to give her a quick kiss as the smile returned to her face.

"Then why were you looking at me?"

"Cause you're beautiful."

Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed, playfully looking at her nails like she was bored.

"Well that's obvious. I meant besides that." She said.

"Perhaps I was admiring your modesty." I returned smirking at her, as she pretended to be shocked at my sarcasm. I finally decided to just answer the question, knowing she wouldn't let it go. "I was actually thinking that you look a bit older."

"Is that a good thing?" Alice asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Or do you prefer your girls to be young, naïve, and eager to please you?" She said, her voice low in my ear, causing my body to flush with heat despite my indignation at such a remark. "You like those sweet, soft, little bodies, huh?" She continued, but a giggle slipped out at the end and I leaned back, smacking her on the arm.

"EWW! Alice! You're making me sound like a pedophile or something!" I exclaimed, moving myself off her lap. She wasn't having that, though, and tightened her arms around my waist, pulling me back towards her until our stomachs were touching.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding. I didn't mean it like that." She said, her laughter forgotten at my upset expression. "Apparently, I hit a nerve though." She said, moving her head to try and capture my evasive gaze.

I knew she was just joking around, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about whether what I was doing with her was wrong. She was eighteen when we met, so it wasn't illegal, but still. She was _eighteen_. Now only nineteen.

No words were spoken, but it seemed to be a mutual decision to move up to the couch, where Alice sat cross legged facing me, watching me apprehensively, as I continued to battle my thoughts.

"You don't actually believe that you're taking advantage of me, do you?" I shrugged, which was apparently the wrong thing to do as Alice let out a frustrated growl. "UN-believable!"

I started to get a little angry at her lack of understanding. It was easier for her. People see her as the victim, if anything.

"Well Excuse me Alice if I don't blind myself to our age difference and how it's perceived? You're not even twenty yet, and I'm going on thirty! Do you seriously not see how people look at us when we walk around? It's not because we're both girls Alice. Gay couples are a dime a dozen in our neighborhood." Alice scowled at me, mirroring my crossed arms.

"Of course I see them. But I don't care!"

"WELL I DO!" I said, quite a bit louder than I intended. Alice didn't react, but just glared at me for a minute before standing up.

"So what, Bella? You've obviously had this issue for a while, and you're just bringing it up now?"

"Well maybe I would have brought it up sooner, if _someone_ wasn't always distracting me with sex."

Alice reeled back like I'd slapped her. Shit.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to think now, because I can guarantee there's no sex in your near future!" She said, storming away.

"Alice, wait…" The slam of the bedroom door cut me off and I slumped back into the couch, digging the heels of my hands into my eyes. "Fuck."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N She should be using bolts, or at least screws, but I made her use nails for the story since they work better with frustration.**

**I also want to say thank you to those of you who have not only stuck with my story, but also left wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 21

"Damn it!" I snarled at the nail which had slipped in my fingers and gone into the wall at the wrong angle.

"Are you sure you don't want some help Bella?" Albert asked me, from the bottom of my ladder. I huffed and shook my head. It was his new piece that had me up here struggling, but frankly, I was in far too bad a mood to accept help from anyone at the moment. He wasn't deterred. "I can't believe how many of my pieces have sold already!" Albert beamed around at his shitty paintings with undeserved pride. Yeah, shitty was how I thought of them. Albert called himself a modern abstract painter, but really what he did was throw a bucket of red paint on a huge canvas, splash on some other colors for style and give it some emo name. It was "pop" art, but it brought in customers who wanted something to make their apartments look trendy. Usually I could convince them to look at the other artists while they were in here, which is why I put up with Albert's atrocious paintings.

And my _opinion_ of his "art" had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the fact that I'd been sleeping on the couch for three days now and my girlfriend was barely speaking to me. Nope, nothing whatsoever. But, that may be the reason for my having gone through four nails already, which lay bent and ruined on the floor.

When, at last, I got the nail in place, Albert helped me lift the canvas onto the wall. When I finally stood back and looked at it, I grimaced. It was swirls of black and yellow. It looked like bumblebee vomit.

"Looks good, huh?" Albert asked, smiling at me. I nodded silently, before bending down to put my hammer away. As soon as I kneeled, I heard the front door open and whipped my head towards it, hoping to see the black haired girl who had me at the edge of insanity. I was surprised to see Gemma, of all people, standing there. Albert looked between us, before throwing me a quick goodbye and heading out.

"Gemma? What are you doing here?" I asked, standing and brushing the floor dust off my jeans. Without answering she walked over and handed me a flyer. I glanced down at it and back up at her.

"The book carnival flyer?" Rosalie had basically taken over for me where the book drive and library charity stuff was concerned. It had been her idea to throw a neighborhood carnival, where admission was donating a book or two. Afterwards, I was going distribute them to libraries and schools in the city.

"Rosalie asked me to bring that by since I'm meeting Melanie at a party a few blocks from here." Rose, unfortunately, was at a bad point in her pregnancy, where nausea seemed to be her constant companion. I was going down to see her in a couple days to take care of her while Emmett was on a business trip.

"You didn't have to do that. She could have just mailed it or something. But thank you. That was really nice." I said, smiling at Gemma. She was such a nice person, that even at my moodiest, as I am now, I couldn't be rude. She blushed a little and looked down at her shoes.

"Actually, Rose sort of asked me to come by and see how you were doing. I heard you and Alice got into a fight." She said, biting her lip nervously as she looked back up at me. I scowled at the wall to the left of us. Rose shouldn't be blabbing that around! "Did you really call her a slut?" Gemma asked quietly and I gasped, my eyes narrowing.

"Of course not!" I yelled, feeling bad when I saw Gemma take a couple steps back. "Is that what Rose told you?" Gemma actually had the audacity to smirk a little, but still remained a few steps away from me.

"Umm, not exactly. I sort of…paraphrased." I glared at her, crossing my arms petulantly. I'd never call Alice a slut! …Well, except that one time at Victoria's house, but that was a long time ago and I was jealous!

"She said you said something like Alice was blinding you from seeing the truth by throwing sex at you?"

"That's not what I said." I grumbled.

"Oh? Then what did you say?"

"I said she was distracting me with sex." I remembered my exact words. They'd been haunting me for days.

"And that's different?"

"YES!"

"How?"

"It…IT JUST IS!"

Gemma actually chuckled under her breath, before looking me over.

"I take it that she's giving you the cold shoulder?" I nodded. "That's rough, but you deserve it, afterall." She said, with more confidence than I'd ever seen her carry. She met my eyes steadily, even when I set my worst glare on her.

"What do you know about it?" She scoffed.

"I know that if Melanie pulled what you did, I would have done a lot worse than no sex and the silent treatment."

Of course I regretted saying it. I'd been playing the scene over and over in my mind cursing myself for letting my impatience and temper get the best of me. Alice and I were both stubborn people. We'd been fortunate up until now to usually be on the same side. I sighed and sank down against the wall.

"Why did you do it? What was the fight really about?" Gemma asked curiously, taking a seat next to me on the floor.

"Rose didn't tell you?" She shook her head, her kind eyes waiting for me to continue without judgement. I liked that about Gemma. She gave her opinions, but still listened to other point of views respectfully. I ran a hand through my hair, letting my head fall back against the wall. "I sort of…flipped out, I guess. She was teasing me about liking younger girls and…" I pulled my knees up to my chest, folding my arms across them and resting my head. "I let my fears get to me."

Gemma put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Fears about what? You're age difference?" I nodded into my arms. "But that's so silly!" She said, causing me to jolt back up and stare at her.

"No it's not!" I argued. "She's barely out of high school! I'm a pervert! I…I seduced her."

Gemma gave me a look that plainly said, I don't believe you.

"The way I hear it, Alice was the one doing the seducing." She said, and I tried to fight off my blush. "You don't actually think of yourself that way do you? You love Alice and she loves you. There's no perversion in that. Alice is young, sure, but she's much too smart, and you, too sweet for your relationship to be anything but genuine."

I knew her words were true. I suppose I didn't actually think of myself as a pervert, rather I thought that I _should_ think myself a pervert, and not thinking so only made me more of one.

"You're right. I don't see myself that way, but maybe I should. Other people can obviously see it. Strangers pass us on the street, take one look, and I can see the disgust in their eyes. They're thinking I'm some sicko who preys on young girls." I choked back a sob trying to escape and covered my face in my hands.

"That's absurd." Gemma stated simply. "I think you're only seeing what you're afraid to see. For one thing, you only look about twenty-five, maybe twenty-six. Melanie thought you were in your early twenties when she first saw you at the party." She said, rubbing my back soothingly. "For another thing, this is New York City. People don't look at each other here, and if they do, they'd hardly care!" She giggled and I couldn't help but smile a little. She let the silence hang for a while, letting me think over what she said. I wanted to believe her, but my insecurities still clung on, making me doubtful.

"You want to know what I thought when I first saw you and Alice together in bed that morning?" She smiled wider as I blushed at the memory. "I thought you made a really cute couple. You were both sleeping soundly, all wrapped up in each other, completely at peace. But when I saw your faces…" She was staring out at nothing, seemingly watching the scene in her mind. "…I felt bad for Edward." I choked on my saliva and she turned to me. "Yeah, I felt bad for him. Because even in sleep, the love and happiness on your faces was so obvious. There wouldn't be anything he could do." I tried to hide the grin that was slipping out in my arm, but Gemma caught me anyway. "Then later, when I saw you guys interacting...It just confirmed it for me. You're absolutely perfect together. I never saw older and younger, I just saw two women, _in love._" She emphasized staring me down.

"You're the exception, Gemma, not the rule." I rebutted, flicking a piece of lint off my elbow.

"Even if that was true, would it really matter?" She asked, and I turned to her, confused. "What I mean is, isn't Alice more important to you than what other people think?" When I didn't respond, she shook her head, "But since you didn't answer right away, maybe your ego is most important." I returned my glare to her.

"Of course it's not! I love Alice more than anything!"

"You're not doing a very good job of showing it."

She was right. She was totally right! I was acting like a self-absorbed idiot! I can't believe I would sully the love Alice and I shared with such disgusting thoughts!

And as if she'd timed her entrance with my epiphany I heard the front door again and saw the beautiful girl I was lucky enough to call mine. She started across the room, before stopping and looking at Gemma in surprise.

"Hi Alice." She greeted from beside me.

"Hey Gemma. Are you staying for a while?" She asked, the usual energy was missing from her voice and I noticed the same dark circles under her eyes that haunted mine. Even her usually pristine clothes were ruffled.

"No, I wish I could, but I have to meet up with Melanie. I just needed to drop something off for Rose."

"Oh." Gemma looked between the two of us as the awkward silence continued before finally standing, which pushed Alice into action. "Well, I'm sorry I didn't get to visit with you more, but come by again soon, okay." Alice said, giving a smile to Gemma before quickly walking into the back, never acknowledging my presence. When we heard her feet on the floor above us, I finally stood as well and Gemma swatted me upside the head, none to lightly I might add.

"Ow! What the hell?" I said, glaring at her retreating form. She held up both hands as she backed towards the door.

"That was from Rose. She made me promise to tell you that you're not allowed to visit her until you fix your problems with Alice." With that she scurried out the front door. I sighed, staring longingly at the stairs.

"Easier said than done." I mumbled quietly to myself before trudging towards the back. What do you say to fix calling your girlfriend a slut? Because Gemma was right, that's bascially what I did. Not to mention, I dragged our relationship through the mud.

Completely spacing out on the stairs, I was surprised to suddenly find myself in our apartment, but there was no sign of Alice. I called out for her quietly, but didn't get a response.

I checked the kitchen. Empty. So I hesitantly made my way to the bedroom, which had been Alice's domain the past couple days. I only went in to get clothes. I guess it was sort of a self-imposed banishment. I couldn't bear to see the hurt and disapointment in her eyes when she looked at me, so I avoided it. But now it was time to face the consequences of my stupidity. I had every intention of fixing this.

The bedroom, too, was empty, but the bathroom door was closed and I heard the shower running. I thought about joining her and begging forgiveness, which would hopefully lead to shower sex, but I quickly dismissed that idea. Instead, I sat on the bed, nervously awaiting her presence and contemplating just what to say to her.

Before I had come up with anything promising, the door opened and Alice emerged from the steam with a small pink towel wrapped around her. She froze in the door way, and we locked eyes. For a moment, I hoped that my apology would come across as I gazed upon her, but it wasn't to be.

She blinked once before turning abruptly and heading towards the closet. Idiot! Think Bella! Do something! Say something!

"I WAS A CUNT!"

Okkkayyyy, not exactly the elegant apology I was aiming for, but at least she stopped.

She didn't turn to face me, but I knew she was listening, which was more than I deserved.

"Alice, I'm sorry…I know that isn't enough…" I hastely added when I saw her shoulders tighten, "but I'm so so sorry." I cautiously took a couple steps towards her, and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't move away.

"I was stupid. I didn't mean what I said about you, or about us. I got caught up in my own insecurities and I lost sight of what's important." I said taking another step closer.

"What's important?" My heart jumped gleefully when I heard her whispered response.

"You are, Alice." The absolute truth of the statement ringing out in my voice. "You are the most important…no you're the _only_ important thing in my life. I love you." I had moved so I was barely a foot away from her now, and when she turned, the tear marks on her face were clearly visible. I wanted to reach out and brush them away, but didn't want to overstep the boundaries too soon.

"You _really_ hurt me, Bella."

"I know." I whispered, but she flashed over to me and covered my mouth with her hand.

"No. I'm talking now." She said fiercely, waiting for me to nod before taking her hand away. "It's because I love you that you were able to hurt me so deeply. And maybe for that same reason, I should have known about your feelings." I wanted to interrupt, but I knew she'd just get mad at me for doing so. "But that's an excuse I'm not willing to give you. I'm not psychic Bella! I don't read minds! If you were having doubts, you should have just talked to me, but instead you held it inside and let yourself explode, taking both of us with you as casualities?" She walked away from me, pacing back and forth between me and the closet door. "We need to deal with these issues or this isn't going to work." She stopped pacing and turned to me, her expression broken, like my heart. "Are you ashamed of us…of me?"

I couldn't stop myself this time. I pulled her into my arms, squeezing her tightly, while I stared down into sorrowful blue eyes.

"I will never be ashamed of you." I told her, and I immediately saw a rebuttal forming. "I think maybe I was ashamed of myself, for stealing your youth or something." I said, smiling when I saw Alice roll her eyes. "The truth is I was stressed out from dealing with Edward and you brought some of my lingering fears to the surface…I lashed out at you and I'm sorry." Alice leaned into me, and I let my fingers run through her hair. It was wonderful being able to hold her after days apart. "But you're right. I needed to deal with my issues." I paused for a minute trying to figure out my phrasing and I felt Alice stiffen against me.

"And?"

"And I have." I told her, kissing the top of her head as she let out a shuttering breath into my chest. "I realized how stupid it is to care about what other people think of me. I wouldn't give you up for anything, certainly not to appease a few close-minded idiots. But more importantly, I'm _proud_ to be with you, Alice. You're amazing and I feel absolutely spoiled to have the love of someone like you…" The rest of my praises were cut off by a perfect pair of lips.

The kiss quickly became more heated and through our movements, Alice's towel was lost to the ground, leaving her exquisite naked body to the mercy of my plundering hands.

Our frenzied motions led us towards the bed, but when my legs hit the mattress I forced myself to pull back.

"Alice…" When our lips parted, she had moved to begin sucking on my neck and causing her name to come out as a moan. I leaned down a bit further , so I could whisper my plea into her ear. "Let me make love to you." She groaned, but didn't answer, instead nibbling on my shoulder. "Please Alice. Let me love you." I begged again, seeking out the spot below her ear that I knew she loved, while letting my hands tease her backside. Finally I got a response.

"Mhmm." She moaned softly.

"Yes?"

"Yessss." She confirmed with a hiss when I trailed my nails down her ass, pulling her tighter against me. Not wasting any time, I gently laid her down. She grabbed for my shirt, but I moved back, standing and locking my eyes with hers as I slowly undressed before her, watching the love and lust swirl in her eager gaze as I revealed more an more skin. It was incredibly erotic to watch my naked lover squirm in pleasure, eyes roving over my body and making me so hot I shivered with need. I felt so sinful and desired and I couldn't help arching my chest outward as I pulled off my shirt, listening to the soft mews of the girl laid out before me.

When at last I'd shimmied out of my tight jeans and panties, I kneeled on the bed, taking her in once more before sliding myself on top of her like a snake, dragging the fleshy mounds of my chest up her soft body, letting the nipples tease her delicate skin. I dragged the tip of my tongue slowly through the valley of her breasts, until I finally came face to face with gorgeous blue eyes. She groaned as my chest pressed into hers, our nipples rubbing against each other. It was heavenly.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered, before capturing her mouth in another kiss, this one tender and slow. Our tongues danced perfectly together while I continued to rub my body against hers.

She wiggled beneath me causing my thigh to fall between hers and directly onto her wet heat. She moaned, lifting her hips to press further into my leg. I lifted myself slightly, taking in her face as I slowly began to rock my hips into her. Her eyes were closed and she was biting on her bottom lip, just slightly. The rosy blush on her cheeks made her even more gorgeous. I leaned down, burying my face into her neck and lining up our clits before rubbing back and forth over the whole expanse of our bodies. The feel of our sticky hot flesh against each other had me swimming in desire. The soft panting and gasps in my ear picked up, telling me Alice was close.

"Bella." She whispered hoarsely. I leaned back, and she quickly manuevered us into a new position. Soon I found myself sitting on the bed with Alice in my lap. Our legs were wrapped around each other, but interspersed so that our centers were lined up completely. Alice didn't waste any time getting right back into things. She wrapped her arms around my neck, capturing my lips again as she began to bounce rhythmically on my lap, her slippery pussy sliding up and down against my own juicy core and causing me to moan deeply into her mouth.

My arms twined around her waist, pulling her tighter against me and aiding her in the steady movements. We were both panting heavily after only a few minutes. I pulled back from the kiss, searching for breath, and finding darkened blue eyes staring back at me with such intensity I almost gasped. Alice looked almost in pain as a whimper escaped her lips, followed by such a soft whisper I only caught the last word. _Cumming_.

"Oh, yes baby, that's it. I love you so much. Cum for me." I whispered back to her, all the while increasing the speed of our movements. I myself was so close, I thought I'd help us both over the edge and took the perky nipple bouncing in front of me into my mouth, sucking on it lovingly and causing Alice to release a high pitched sound somewhere between a squeal and a scream. Her movements became erratic as her body started to twitch with her oncoming orgasm. Watching her face contort in pleasure would have been enough to send me soaring right along with her, but a well placed thrust into my engorged clit and I exploded, Blissful tremors wracking my body. I held her to me as tightly as I could, waiting for the weightless tingles flowing through my limbs to dissipate.

Eventually we collapsed back onto the bed, our legs still tangled and our chests pressed as tightly together as ever. I could feel my eyes droop, a heaviness starting to take over my body. Alice was watching me with sleepy eyes herself, and a happy smile.

"I love you too, Bella. So much." She said softly, kissing me once more on the lips before nuzzling her head into my neck as we both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING: This chapter does get fairly graphic, sexually I mean. It's not completely without meaning, but if you don't want to read it, you can skip it. ;-)**

Chapter 22

"I'll be there. I can't wait to see you. Break a leg tonight."

"I can't wait to see you either. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I murmured into the phone, sadly before I hung up.

I had been at Rose's house for the past three days, looking after her while Emmett was away. Normally I would love spending time with my bestfriend, but Alice and I had only just gotten back on good terms before I left and I hated being away from her.

I thought back to the morning after our make up…

_I opened my eyes to see a bleary face hovering over me. _

_ "Alice?" _

_ "Do you think we have too much sex?" She asked abruptly, causing my brain to jolt awake, even though my body was still half asleep. It resulted in a garble of words that tried to get out of my mouth before it was ready. Alice didn't even seem to notice. "I mean, here we are fighting because you said I was pushing sex on you so much that you couldn't think, and then what do I do? I go and sleep with you again? Maybe you were right? Maybe I'm just a big slutty…"_

_ "You are not a slut!" I interrupted, finally gaining some control over my body. "And you don't push sex on me. I'm a willing participant. Every time, anytime."_

_ "But…"_

_ "I should never have said that. Ever since the words left my lips I've wished I could take them back." I said seriously, holding her face in my hands gently. "Besides, last night was my doing. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me, and words didn't seem to be enough." Alice looked up at me with a watery smile and I kissed her forehead, pulling her back down with me, and hugging her body to mine. _

_ "So you don't think our relationship is too physical?" Alice asked, snuggling into my side. I couldn't help but laugh softly. _

_ "Baby, I won't deny that I absolutely love your body. I want to be touching you constantly, whether holding your hand, or…something more intimate. And what turns me on more than anything is seeing that same lust in your eyes, knowing that it's for me, that I can make you so hot that you need to have me right then. But just because we express our love physically, doesn't make it any less meaningful." _

_ Alice kissed my collarbone, humming her agreement. Eventually, we dozed off again, Alice wrapped up in my arms. _

"Bella, will you bring me a bowl of chocolate ice cream? Pleeeeease?" I heard Rose's pleas from the living room, coming out of my thoughts and rolling my eyes. Are all pregnant women so whiny? Never the less, I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and began spooning in the double fudge brownie ice cream, Emmett had stockpiled in their freezer. Apparently, Rose only had two food groups these days: chocolate ice cream and Grilled cheese and bologna sandwiches. I guess I could be thankful she wasn't eating anything weirder yet, like pickles and cream cheese. I wonder if those would come later on. She was just barely showing still. In fact, I wondered if all these symptoms were just a placebo effect created from reading all those pregnancy books.

"Here…" I said, handing Rose the bowl. She dug in immediately, taking about half a scoop on the spoon.

"I still can't believe Tanya had the balls to say that to you. She must be really pent up now without Alice." Rose managed to say through her ice cream lust. I rolled my eyes. It was probably a mistake to think I could go to the club without a negative response, but I hadn't expected anyone to blatantly call me out like Tanya did.

Rose and I had gone for a steam and lunch, since there isn't much else to do in this neighborhood. I wasn't completely naïve, so when we walked into the steam room to silence and then whispered muttering and scathing glances, it didn't surprise me. Rose and I simply kept to ourselves, and ignored the obvious disapproving and angry looks I was getting. It was annoying, but I could handle it. I suppose Tanya never was one to keep her thoughts to herself.

"_Well_, look what the cat dragged in."

"Good Morning, Tanya." I said, trying to keep things semi pleasant.

"You've got quite a lot of nerve to show your face here after ruining things for everyone."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"I _mean_ being a selfish _bitch_ and stealing Alice away from us." I gaped at Tanya, while the murmurs and gasps rose in volume. Now that she was the center of attention, of course she had to continue. "Not that she was _that _good anyway." She chuckled condescendingly, "To think you actually gave up _Edward_ for a little whore who's been between more legs than a gynecologist."

I was fairly fuming by this point. How _dare_ she talk about Alice that way! But before I could open my mouth, Rose was up, hands on her hips and glaring at Tanya fiercely.

"Oh _please _Tanya, everyone knows you're just jealous. I mean, your limp dick husband pops Viagra like candy and still can't get it up, while Bella's having earth shattering orgasms daily, maybe even on the hour." Tanya looked like she'd just swallowed her tongue, while the rest of the rooms occupants just stared at Rosalie in disbelief. Obviously having felt she made her point, Rose turned to me. "Come on Bella, let's go. I don't feel like shitty cucumber sandwiches today anyway." And with that, my bestfriend stormed out of the room. I couldn't help the grin spreading across my face as I ran after her.

Coming back to the present I just shrugged, taking the seat next to Rose. "Tanya never really liked me." I had just pulled a magazine off the table to flip through when the doorbell rang.

It was just Rose and I in the house, since I'd given her maid and Gemma the day off. "Are you expecting someone?" I asked her, and she looked from the door back to me, shaking her head with a frown. "I'll get it, you stay here." I said, when Rose started to get up off the couch. The bell rang again and I quickened my steps.

Pulling the door open, I froze. This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Hello Bella. My mother told me you were staying here." Edward said calmly, and I relaxed a bit. My eyes glanced down at the thick envelope in his hand, then back up to his eyes that seemed to be considering me.

"Umm, do you want to come in?" I asked, hesitantly. He shook his head.

"No, I can't stay for very long. I just came to give you the signed divorce papers in person and to tell you… I'm moving." My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. It took me a minute to get my thoughts together, as he shoved the envelope into my hands.

"What? Why? Where are you going?" I rambled. I didn't want to drive him away from his family. He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, and was trying very hard not to.

"Chicago. Emmett is going to run the company from here, but the Chicago office is really growing and it could use some direction. As to the reason why…I thought it'd be obvious." He snorted.

"Edward, I don't want you to leave your home."

"Well we don't always get what we want." He muttered scathingly, before taking a step back and running a hand through his hair with a deep breath. "I can't…" He scowled at the ground, taking a moment to formulate his thoughts. "Look, I just need to get away from here for a while. There are too many reminders and…well frankly, they aren't happy ones. I know my family would love for me to just apologize and accept your new _relationship_, so we can all get along again, but that's not going to happen." I gulped, sad to see the hardness in his eyes when he looked at me. "Just looking at you makes me…ill. I'm sick with anger and sadness at how you betrayed me. That's not something I can just _get over_. So I'm going away for a while to start fresh. I'll return eventually, and maybe with some time…well, who knows?" Edward said, looking off towards the yard.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. He turned back to face me, glaring, and I bit my lip.

"I said _maybe_. Right now, I can't even imagine forgiving you, so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Oh." I said staring down at my feet. Without another word Edward turned and started back down the path. "Wait, Edward!" I called out, not even knowing why. He turned his head back, looking at me expectantly. "Umm, good luck…in Chicago, I mean." He nodded silently and I stood in the doorway watching until his car turned from the tree lined driveway and out of sight. As guilty as I felt admitting it, watching him drive away, with the signed divorce papers in my hand, the weight on my heart seemed to completely lift away. I felt _free_.

"Who was it?" Rose asked as I entered the living room and plopped on the couch next to her. I watched her expression go from surprise, to worry, to confusion, and finally, to happiness as I told her what had just taken place.

"So he just decided to move? Just like that?" Rose asked, as we sat facing each other on the couch.

"I guess so."

"Do you think he told Esme and Carlisle yet?" I shrugged.

"Probably. He said Emmett was going to take over the head of the company here while he's away, so I'm guessing they discussed it." It really was just a guess, because in business, as with life, Edward often just assumed things would play out a certain way…his way.

"Huh." Rosalie murmured, as we both fell into silent thought. "Well let's not dwell on this news tonight, okay? We're going to Alice's play and we're going to have fun…just as soon as you help me get my fat ass into a dress." Rose muttered the last part, as I helped her up from the couch, rolling my eyes.

"You're not fat."

"That's not what these size ten pants say."

"First of all, pregnant women shouldn't fit in size six pants anyway, secondly, size ten is still not fat." I argued. Rose huffed, but led the way up the stairs so we could get ready.

Two hours later, Rose was in a cute cotton dress and I was wearing a short, but flowing summery skirt with a light blouse, and we were finally ready to go. It had taken me twenty minutes to convince Rose to wear flats, so I wouldn't have to hear here complain all night about her feet being sore.

We made our way out to the hired car, since I wouldn't be coming back with Rose, and I didn't want her driving herself.

"Wait." Rose stopped suddenly turning back to me, her face anxious. "Are you sure this dress doesn't make me look pudgy?"

"No, you look gorgeous as always, now get in the car, or we'll be late!" I said, shaking my head at my friend's ridiculousness.

It took us a while to get into the city with Friday night traffic. Thankfully I had planned on that, and Rose and I passed the time watching Friends episodes on my portable dvd player. We stopped briefly at the florist so I could pick up the flower arrangement I'd ordered for Alice and then headed to the theatre. I wanted to get there early, but at this point we'd only just be making it on time.

"Finally!" I groaned, jumping out of the car and turning to help Rose out. Taking her hand I led us into the theatre. Our seats were right up front and a little to the right, since Alice said that would be the best place to see her from. I guess she did most of her acting on that side of the stage.

The stage was set up like an old fashioned bar. If I had to guess I'd say it was supposed to be mid 19th century, but with some modernity mixed in. The only one on the stage was the main actress, who I'd met a couple times with Alice at the theater.

She started singing about being lonely and not having a dream. Then suddenly she was joined on stage by what seemed like the whole cast, barring her love interest. Alice immediately caught my attention. She was wearing rags and had dirt on her face while she weaved between the dancers nervously. The main character, Carmen, was singing about how she came to work at the bar/brothel and I guess Alice was kind of a visual for that, even though she wasn't the same character. All of the sudden she was pulled into the middle of a huddle of the corseted women, while the singing reached a crescendo. A minute later, the group broke apart revealing Alice in her similar corset. Hers stood out because the ribbon running through it was light pink whereas the others were dark pink. I guess it was to show that she was still a virgin. I couldn't help grinning at that.

It was a good thing I'd seen her in the costume before, or I'd have been a drooling mess and missed the rest of the play. She looked absolutely gorgeous and SO sexy. We'd definitely be having a steamy reunion tonight! Not that we wouldn't have anyway.

The play went on, introducing the love interest and the problems with Carmen working in a brothel. Alice's story was sort of a background feature. They would talk about who would pay the most to take her virtue and the girls would give her advice. Carmen seemed to pity her a bit. As it went on, Alice lost her shyness, and began dancing in step with the others. I was secretly hoping that Carmen would rescue her in the end and taker her away before her virginity was sold to the highest bidder, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Alice had given away enough that I wasn't surprised when one of the greasy old men took her through the door, and you could see their silhouettes behind a paper window. When she came back out, the ribbon in her corset had been changed to dark pink. It was bad enough having to imagine Alice actually doing what it looked like with that guy, so I was relieved that she never had to actually kiss anyone. I suppose that was something I'd have to get over though, having an actress for a girlfriend.

When the play ended, the room broke into applause and everyone stood. A few people even whistled. The curtain rose and the actors came out a few at a time. When it was Alice's turn, she came out with one of the other corseted girls who had more lines than the others and I threw my flowers up on stage. Alice grinned widely, scooping up the flowers to her chest and sending me a dazzling smile. She put her hand to her lips and blew me a kiss before dancing her way into the line so Carmen and her lover could come to the front. Rose and I continued cheering with everyone a while after the curtain went back down. Since it was the first show, I would guess we weren't the only family and friends in the audience.

"Come on! Let's go wait for Alice by the stage door!" Rose said excitedly, grabbing my arm. I was just able to grab my purse from beneath the seat before she pulled me hurriedly toward the aisle. As we turned the corner, I was surprised to see Avery, even though I shouldn't have been. After all, Rachel was the costume designer.

"Hi Bella." He said in his usual quiet way, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Alice looked great up there. She was really good." I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, she's amazing, but so were those costumes!" Avery beamed.

"Rachel has been stressing out over them the past few days. She wasn't sure if she should have gone a different way with Thomas's style." Thomas was the love interest.

"I thought he looked perfect."

"Well, thank you Bella." Rachel said, catching us all by surprise as she strolled up, leaning in to give Avery a quick kiss. "Alice will be out in a couple minutes, Bella. The girls dragged her into celebrating with them, but I'm sure she'll sneak away soon. She's been itching to see you like crazy the last few days." Rachel said with a wink, as she leaned into Avery's side. The grin splitting my face was almost painful and Rose started laughing, causing the other two to join her.

"Oh shut up." I muttered. "Actually, since you're here, Avery, I had an idea I wanted to run past you." I had planned on telling him about it when he came to the Gallery next Thursday, but doing it now would distract me from waiting for Alice. Avery nodded. "I happened to see that the MET is putting together a new exhibition for the fall. It's going to be young, local artists. It would be perfect exposure for your work." I said excitedly. Avery and Rachel's eyes widened comically.

"That would be amazing, Bella, but what are the odds they would select my work for it?"

Rose and I glanced at each other and I signaled for her to tell him with my eyes.

"Normally, it would probably be pretty hard, but it just so happens that I am good friends with the Met's assistant director of public relations and her father is a long time friend of the curator. Between the two of them, I suspect getting your work selected won't be a problem." Avery seemed torn between smiling and frowning at this news, and I knew why.

"Even with our connections, they wouldn't take your work if it wasn't excellent. They do have a reputation to uphold. Personally, I think you could get in without our help, but why take the chance of a stupid selection committee." I smiled and saw Rachel nudge his side when he still seemed contemplative.

"Come on, babe. I know it's just the Met, but you have to start somewhere." She teased and Avery finally smiled, looking at her adoringly.

"Well I was hoping for a little more class, like the Gugg or something, but I suppose I can make do." He joked, squeezing Rachel's side gently, before turning back to Rose and I and holding his hand out. "Thank you, Bella, Rose." He said, shaking each of our hands politely.

"Yes, thank you." Rachel agreed, grinning at Rose and I. "I'm sorry to be rude, but I'm exhausted."

"Really? I didn't know that was possible for you." I said chuckling, when she stuck her tongue out, a move so reminiscent of Alice that it made my heart clench with anticipation.

"Yes, even I need sleep. Take me home, babe." She said, slumping against Avery's side while he laughed with Rose and I. In one swift move, he had pulled her up onto him, piggyback style and they both bid us goodnight.

"They're cute." Rose commented absently, as we both turned back to the door. My anxiousness was becoming overwhelming as I shifted side to side, and I saw Rose laughing quietly at me out of the corner of my eye.

The door finally opened and I froze waiting to see if it would be Alice this time. Unfortunately, it was just a large stagehand, who was immediately engulfed by family members off to the side. Huffing, my chin dropped to my chest, and I stared at my shoes. 'Where is she?'

A sharp elbow caused me to look up at Rose whose eyes were pointedly looking towards the door. I followed their line to see my beautiful girl standing there, staring back at me like she couldn't believe I was really here. And then suddenly she was moving, sprinting towards me and throwing herself into my arms, as I captured both her body and her lips in a fierce embrace.

"Bella." She whispered against my lips before searing them again in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, baby." I mumbled against her skin as I kissed down her jaw briefly before reclaiming the swollen pink clouds.

A throat cleared in the background, but we easily ignored it, in favor of each other. The sharp slap to the back of my head was slightly harder to ignore and I reluctantly pulled back from Alice to glare at my friend who was grinning smugly at us.

"What the hell, Rose?"

"Well, excuse me for breaking you two up before you start fucking right here on the sidewalk." She said low enough that only Alice and I heard. The girl in my arms giggled sweetly, her head falling against my shoulder while I blushed bright red at all the faces staring at us. Oops.

"Besides, I wasn't waiting around here for a voyeuristic thrill. I wanted to congratulate Alice." Rose said, as we all began unconsciously moving away from the crowd towards the road. I finally set Alice down so she could hug Rosalie. "You looked incredible up on that stage Alice. Acting really suits you." Rose complimented and Alice thanked her, smiling brightly as they pulled apart. "Where are your flowers?" She asked, bringing the missing bouquet to my attention as well. Alice gasped, looking back towards the door.

"Oh! I must have forgotten them in the dressing room. I was just in such a hurry…" When she made a move back towards the building I pulled her into my body.

"Forget them. I'm not letting you go for the rest of the night." I said softly, as I bent down towards her ear, sneaking in a couple kisses to her neck. A little moan escaped Alice's lips before she squeaked out a small ok.

"Well, I'll just be going then, so you two can go have your fun. Try to make it back to the apartment before stripping each other's clothes off okay?" Rose said chuckling as she walked off towards where the car was parked waiting for her. Alice and I both called out distracted goodbyes as we stared into each other's eyes. Hers were a deep sparkling blue that sent a jolt through my body. God! How I had missed those eyes.

"Let's go home." Alice purred, pulling me into another deep kiss. Despite her words, neither of us moved anywhere except the wall of the building next to us where I let my body settle against hers, pinning her there, while she wrapped one of her legs high on my hip, in that limber way she does. I moaned at the feel of her body pressed to mine. The fact that we might get picked up for public indecency was of no matter to me, as my hands trailed to her ass, pulling her hips off the wall and flush with my own. "Ungh." Alice groaned softly when I pushed my thigh into her center. My face was buried between her neck and shoulder now, ravishing the skin there with bites and opened mouth kisses.

"WOOO! Go Alice!" A female voice called out, and I felt Alice's right arm raise up, probably flipping someone off. "GET IT GIRL!" They laughed, and I couldn't help giggling a little against Alice, before pulling myself away from her and taking her hand.

"Come on." I said, smiling at the pouting Alice who was shooting playful glares over at her cast mates. Finally, she huffed and followed me down the sidewalk.

It took a while to get home, even though we lived less than ten blocks away. We would walk for a while before one of us would give into the tension and we'd have to stop for at least a few minutes of kissing heatedly and touching each other, trying to keep our actions restrained in the public area. It was still early enough that quite a few people were out walking around. Our neighborhood was always pretty busy, with so many young people and night owls living here. In fact, I was pretty sure that a lot of the professional artists here were nocturnal.

Alice stopped us once again, pushing me against a building, barely a hundred feet from the door of my store. Her lips moved frantically against my own, and while our street was quieter than the one we'd just been on, there were still people around.

"Baby…_mmm, Baby!"_ I moaned when her hand slipped up the front of my shirt, rubbing teasingly against my stomach, and occasionally dipping her fingers into the top of my skirt. "It's just a little further." I breathed softly, into her neck , before attacking it with my mouth. Alice gasped.

"_Too far." _She moaned. Realizing that my body wasn't keen to let her go either, I made up my mind.

"Jump up, sweetheart." I whispered, cupping her ass in my hands as she hopped into my arms, squeezing her thighs around my hips, her legs bent rather than wrapped around me, as I walked us swiftly towards our door, our mouths locked in an embrace once more. Alice adjusted her legs so she could hold herself up, while I fumbled for the keys in my purse. Eventually, we made it inside and I locked the door behind us, hitting the switch for the automatic grill to lower over the front of the building. We somehow managed to stumble up the stairs, drop the purses in the hallway and fall into our apartment, all without letting our lips separate for more than a second. I fell onto the couch, with Alice beneath me and a second later her tiny tank top was across the room, soon to be joined by her bra.

"One second." Alice breathed into my ear, as I began my trek over her collarbone.

"What?" I mumbled into her skin, barely noticing her reach for the coffee table. A mechanical sound caught my ears a moment later and I looked up to see deep burgundy shades moving to cover the large windows to the street. I looked down at a thoroughly ravaged looking Alice and grinned. "_Now,_ you're worried about people seeing us?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"No, I just wanted to show you the new shades. I got them put in while you were gone for a surprise."

"Good idea." I said before quickly returning to my previous activity. The short break allowed just enough time to slow our frenzied pace, which was perhaps Alice's intention. That's not to say our actions weren't just as passionate, but my mind was less frazzled now, and I could enjoy each quiver of Alice's body under my lips. I could savor the taste of her soft skin and the sound of the little whimpers and moans I caused to leave her mouth. It was glorious.

"_Bella_." She whispered to the room, as I pulled the lacey cup of her bra down, revealing the perfect breast hidden beneath. My lips wrapped around the already swollen nipple, loving it tenderly, while my other hand worked to relieve her of the undergarment all together. "Oh, yes." She breathed, her tight little body slumping against the pillows slightly as my hand moved to massage the other newly freed mound.

"Ohhhhhh, _God!_" She moaned loudly, arching her body up, as my other hand grabbed her firmly between the legs. I pressed harder into her pussy through her jeans. I could feel the heat plainly, even through two barriers of clothing.

"You feel so _hot_ for me, baby." I purred, leaning up just enough to peck her panting mouth. She whimpered, her lip trembling.

"Please." Her soft plea was so sexy to my ears. I had to have her. Leaving her chest lonely for the moment, I moved down, making love to her stomach and adorable little belly button, while my hands worked furiously to get her out of her jeans. She wiggled her hips, her thighs rubbing together, as I pulled the tight pants down off her legs. All that remained was the smallest light pink thong I had ever seen. Barely an inch of fabric stood between me and her most precious spot.

My eyes possessively took in every bit of Alice's perfect body, before I grabbed a thigh in each hand and spread her legs wide, settling my body between them and plundering her mouth. Just as I began moving south again, Alice tangled her hand in my hair, grabbing my attention.

"Wait." She whispered, and I saw a hint of nervousness for the first time in her eyes. I sat up, gob smacked as I held her gaze. Where sex was involved, Alice had _never_ been nervous.

"What's wrong Baby?" I cooed, slipping up to lay beside her, watching her carefully.

"Nothing." She chuckled shyly, before slipping off the couch and standing. "I just, wanted…hold on." She instructed, leaving me completely dazed and confused while she hurried into our bedroom, returning a moment later with…

"Alice?" I gasped, taking in, what I deduced to be a purple strap on in her hand. I'd never actually seen one, but I wasn't an idiot either. Even though it didn't actually have a strap, as one would think, I could figure out how it worked. She caught my eye, shifting anxiously. She looked at me pleadingly, but still nervous. "Have you never…" I let the question hang in the air between us, as Alice blushed an adorable pink. She shook her head and my eyes widened. I guess kissing hadn't been the only thing she didn't allow the others to do. "Are you sure you…"

"_Yes!_" She said, almost desperately, closing the distance between us and crawling up into my lap. "I want _you_ to do it." She stared at me with so much love, I thought my heart would burst. The idea that she had saved this for me, also escalated my excitement incredibly, and soon my panties were uncomfortably wet. "Please, can we try it?" She asked, and all I could do was nod. Alice quickly went to work, pulling me up and unzipping my skirt. In a matter of seconds I was completely naked. "Let's get you ready." Alice purred, pushing me back onto the couch and dropping to her knees in front of me. I didn't bother telling her I had been ready since our kiss back at the theater. I was fairly certain she knew that. I was also well aware that Alice was a giver. She got off on it.

She ducked her head between my legs without warning, taking a long swipe of my throbbing core with her tongue, before zeroing in on my clit. It barely took a minute of Alice's special treatment before I was completely lost in pleasure.

"Oh! OH, BABY!" I cried, my legs trembling weakly as I pulled Alice's face into me further by her hair.

"Mmm, yeah. Ride me, Bella." Alice husked, as my hips bucked, her tongue thrusting in and out of me while her nose bumped against my sensitive button.

"_FUCK!" _I screamed, pulling harder on her hair. Alice had this way of eating me roughly, where it felt like she was trying to crawl inside face first. There are no words to describe just how amazing she is at that. "I'M…OH GOD! ALICE!"

"You cumming Baby? Good Girl. Cum on my tongue." Baby was normally my endearment for Alice, but something about hearing her call me it, sent me reeling. I screamed her name, much to her delight, and convulsed wildly against her mouth, flooding it with my release.

I slumped back against the couch, my whole body was sweating profusely, yet chills ran across my skin. Alice grinned up at me smugly.

"I think you're ready now." She said, grabbing the purple contraption from the table behind her. She pulled back a piece of the silicone material at the corner and hit a button, causing the end that looked something like a beehive to begin vibrating. My eyes widened as she brought it to my entrance and I realized it was going to be inside me! Alice giggled at my expression, prepping me a little more by thrusting in three fingers. I squirmed on the couch, still sensitive from my last orgasm, but soon my body had fallen back into the rhythm. Carefully, Alice eased the end into me and I stretched to accommodate the fairly thick knob. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily as the vibrations made my body hum. Alice pulled up the other end to test it and the corner hit my clit, causing me to gasp. Alice giggled and I glared mockingly at her before pulling her up into my lap and rolling us, so she lay beneath me once more.

"Your turn." I purred, taking her mouth in a deep and wet kiss. Her face was still sticky with my juices, which only turned me on more. I heard Alice gasp as the head of my fake cock slipped against her entrance. I pulled back, taking in the nervousness that had returned to her eyes. I wasn't sure exactly why she was so worried. Her virginity had long since been taken. My fingers had been deep enough to confirm that. "Are you okay, Ali? We don't have to…"

"No, I'm fine. I want to." She was quick to assure. I nodded, leaning in to kiss her again. I trailed my lips down to her ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe.

"We'll go slowly, okay Baby? I'll take good care of you." I whispered, repeating the words she'd said to me the first time we met. She placed a soft, grateful kiss to my shoulder. It was only a moment later that her worries seemed to have left her.

"God! I love feeling your tits against me." Alice moaned, as I dragged my body down hers to take her rosy nipples between my lips. I hummed against her, acknowledging the unspoken request by letting my breasts rub slowly up to her chest and back down her stomach. Once I had made her nipples red from my attention, I kissed down her stomach, until I finally reached the tiny pink thong again. It had darkened with her sweat and sweet honey. Catching her eyes playfully, I nipped at her hip before taking the tiny strap of her thong between my teeth and pulling it down. My hands easily finished the work and Alice lay bare before me as I knelt between her legs. Her small hands travelled slowly down her body, while she lifted her legs, spreading them wide. Two fingers opened the petals to her beautiful flower, offering herself unabashedly, as I stared. "Welcome home, Baby." She purred.

A whimper left my lips and I only glanced at the smirk on Alice's face before attacking her pussy with such a fervor I surprised the both of us, and I heard my lover gasp. The gasp quickly became a moan as I lovingly played with her clit while thrusting one finger into her. Alice was tight. It didn't matter how many women she'd been with, she was as tight as I would imagine a virgin to be. So I always needed to work up with her. I wiggled my finger making room for a second, then eventually a third. Holding Alice's hips still was like trying to tame a bucking bronco. I finally gave up and just tried to move with her. She cried out loudly when I curled my fingers.

"Now….NOW BELLA!" I could have made her beg, but I chose not to, mainly because all the moving around was pressing the damn dildo into my clit, and the vibrations had already made me cum once.

I pulled my body up Alice's so we were face to face as I adjusted my hips. The tip of the strap on was right at her entrance now.

"Ready?" I asked one last time, and she nodded. I pushed into her, the motion causing me to moan as it moved the vibrating honey comb inside me. Alice's eyes widened as her tight heat stretched around the large cock. Once I was fully inside her, I held myself still. "You okay?" I asked in a strained whisper. The vibrations were coming down the shaft and thrumming against my clit. She nodded, still wide eyed, so I slowly moved back out and in, this time, her eyes closed briefly and a quiet groan slipped between her beautiful pink lips. "You like that, Baby?" I asked, smiling down at her dazed expression. I continued to move, picking up my speed a little. Alice's back arched, and I slipped off her to her side, pulling out in the process.

"Bella?" She asked softly, as I slid behind her, pulling her body back into my chest, and sinking the dildo back into her hot little hole. I rocked my hips against hers from behind, holding her breast in my hand. I squeezed the mound gently as I pressed kisses against the back of her neck. My thrusts got quicker and harder, the more Alice got into it. Truthfully, I hadn't really thought much about this possibility until I saw Alice holding it in her hand. But now, I loved it. The Dildo felt like an extension of myself. Even though I couldn't feel it, being able to touch so deep inside Alice caused me to gush down below. "Bella…Bella…Bella…so good...big…" Alice muttered in a haze of lust. Her words set me on fire.

"Mhmm." I purred into her ear, as her hips thrust backwards against mine aggressively. "Do you like the feel of my _big_ cock in your tight little pussy?" I whispered teasingly. I giggled into her hair at the dirty words, but Alice didn't seem to find them funny. She was too busy cumming, apparently, as a torrent of liquid rushed down the cock and onto my thighs.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, thrusting back against me harder. She pulled herself off the impalement and turned in my arms, pushing me onto my back and crawling over me. Her eyes were wild and looked down at me lustfully. "Your big cock, huh?" She asked, smirking at my surprised expression. She reached behind her and pushe down on the appendage, causing the end inside me to press against my inner walls. I loud groan fell from my lips, and my hips bucked up into her hand. "No time for a hand job Bella. Get your huge dick back in me." She said, obviously fighting off her laughter.

In actuality, I didn't do anything. Alice slipped backwards, aligning the dildo and pressing herself back down onto it. Her hips began to bounce freely, while her chest stayed glued to mine. My hands trailed down her sides before squeezing the perfect globes of her ass and helping her keep the rhythm.

"I can't believe…Ohhh, yesss!….I can't believe you said that." She said, silencing my moans with an eager kiss. "My proper little debutant said…cock." Alice exclaimed, the words coming out very breathy as she panted. I could feel myself coming to another edge. I'd lost count of how many I'd fallen over already.

Alice sat up, her hands pressing down onto my stomach as she bounced up and down on me. Her perky breasts dazzled me with their alluring dance. Watching her body arch and move against me, was too much and I crashed into my orgasm, hips jerking wildly against Alice, who had threaded one of her hands into her hair, while she rode me like a cowboy would an angry bull.

I looked up to her face to see her watching me in rapt attention, her little mouth opened slightly as she continued to pant. I felt a primal urge fill my body with need and in a flash, I had grabbed Alice and flipped us so we came full circle back to our first position. Her eyes watched me fiercely, lustfully, almost animalistically, and I met her gaze with my own predatory one.

"Take me, Bella." She rasped, causing a moan to slip out of my mouth. I didn't need anymore instructions as I picked up our earlier motions without delay. My hips pistoned against her in hard, quick thrusts. Occasionally, I would hold myself inside, and wiggle my hips, trying to touch every bit of her. Alice, for her part, seemed close to losing her mind, which egged me on. Soon she was screaming her release, but the beast inside me was content. I needed more, and I got more. Two orgasms and one position later, Alice and I were completely spent and breathing heavily, curled up on the couch. I had since removed the purple dildo and it now lay back on the coffee table.

I could feel the cushions beneath us, wet with sweat and juices, and chuckled. "I think we ruined our couch." Alice shrugged.

"I think we made it better." She argued, cuddling my arm against her chest and snuggling further into my body. She must be cold. Grabbing the blanket, that was now falling off our back cushions, I draped it over us, before adjusting back into our previous position.

"Better?" I murmured, letting my nose run up the back of her ear and into her hair. She still smelled like her cherry blossom shampoo, amazingly. She hummed her agreement, but still stayed snug against me. In the comfortable silence, my mind began to wander back to earlier in the day and I realized I hadn't told Alice about Edward yet. "Ali." I said softly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, and smiling at her sigh of contentment. "I want to tell you something."

She turned in my arms to face me, but wriggled her body down until her cheek pressed against my chest. Once she had settled herself again, I presumed I should continue.

"Edward came by Rose's house this morning." I stopped briefly when I felt her body tense and gently let my fingers caress her back, trying to soothe her. "Nothing bad happened." I quickly reassured and finally felt her start to relax again under my coaxing. "He signed the divorce papers and was dropping them off." I said, and she smiled into my chest. I gave her a little squeeze to show that I was equally happy about this. "In a few weeks, I'll _officially_ be a free woman again." I was surprised when Alice pulled back and looked up at me.

"You're not free, Bella." She said, as if it should have been obvious to me. "You're mine. And in a few weeks, you'll still be mine." I chuckled, looking at her adoringly.

"And in a few years?" I asked. She smirked, tweaking my nipple with her hand.

"Still mine." She declared, before settling back against me. "You're mine forever." She murmured into my breasts. It was a statement, one that I whole heartedly agreed with.

"He's also moving to Chicago." I finally added, waiting to see how Alice would react. Her warm breath came out in a gust across my nipple and her smile widened. After a moment though, she frowned slightly pulling back again to look up at me questioningly. "It's okay to be happy Ali. I am." I told her, pulling her up for a quick kiss.

"Really?" She asked, with a bit of disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yes. I mean, I was surprised at first, and I'm a little worried about Esme and Carlisle. They'll probably be a upset that he'll be so far away. But overall, how can I be anything but happy?" I smiled lovingly at Alice and she returned it with one of her own. "I'm looking forward to finally being able to start living together without that drama hanging over our heads."

"Me too." Alice agreed, leaning up again to capture my lips in a slow, sensual kiss. When our lips parted, Alice caught my gaze and smiled.

**A/N That's the end, at least for the main story. I'm thinking about doing some fluff-shots as like epilogues or something. I still want to show Alice at Fordham and her being such a great actress, who knows what her future holds. I do apologize for the long wait with this chapter. When I started this story I had no job and no life. Now I have a job that _is_ my life for all intents and purposes. And real life always has to come before fantasy, sorry. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be updating my other story the Princess and the American shortly, and I've also been working with an idea that I think should be interesting, but I'm not sure when I'll publish it, if at all. You've read the stories where Bella is a cat, even sometimes living in the wild, but my idea is that she's actually wild, kind of like a Tarzan crossover. It's fun to write anyway. It's going to be _another_ Alice/Bella though. Don't know what my obsession is with them, but whatever. Thanks for reading and listening to my ramblings if you did!**


End file.
